In the Midst of Retail Drama
by V's Peach
Summary: Bella and Edward work for the same retail company. What happens when Edward transfers to Bella's store? AU. Everyone is HUMAN. First FanFic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I am not Stephenie Meyer. I also sadly do not own any of the characters. **

_**I want to put out a huge Thanks to wifeyandgirls and vjgm for encouraging me to write this story. Also for helping me get my ideas out onto paper, and for correcting my mistakes. Thank you ladies!**_

Chapter 1 - Bella

I had worked for Vandy's a local retail store in the Peachville Mall for almost 3 years now. I was in desperate need for some extra money for something to get me out of the house and away from my parents' ever-watchful eye, so I started working there right before I graduated from high school.

After I graduated, I had enough money saved up and decided it was time to try living out on my own. No more curfews or doing things just because my parents wanted me to. Complete FREEDOM with the option of visiting home when I felt like it. I was excited by the idea of being out on my own, finally out of my parent's house.

I talked my best friend Angela into moving in with me. The apartment was just what I had needed and what I was looking for. Sure, it was only about ten minutes away from my parents, but that was enough for me. Ten minutes was just far enough that they seemed to leave me alone, but I was still able to go over and visit whenever I wanted to.

I love my parents. My dad, Charlie, has always been the strict one. He was the one that gave me the early ten o' clock curfews. He was also the one to give me what he called "object lessons" to help me learn from mistakes. Like the time when I forgot to fill my car up with anti-freeze and accidentally cracked the radiator block, I learned that it would cost more to fix then the car was worth. For my "object lesson" I had to ride my bike everywhere for two weeks until we could find me a new car to buy.

My mom Renee, however, is my best friend. She is always there for me when I need to talk. Whenever I am feeling down she knows just what to do to make me feel better. Ice cream always seems to fit that bill … Now that I've moved out, my mom and I make sure that we have once-a-week dates, where we go out to dinner and just have girl talk.

This was my weekend off of work, and it had been pretty laid back and uneventful. I had gone out with my mom on our weekly date. We went to one of my favorite restaurants, the Olive Garden, for dinner, and then ended it with ice cream at ColdStone. I swear, their white chocolate ice cream with a brownie and caramel can do wonders! The topic of conversation on this certain date was me and guys. Or lack thereof.

Renee has always been concerned that I am shutting guys off before I even give them a chance because I don't believe in myself. Stupid self-confidence. Who needs it anyway? Renee thinks that the way I see myself is totally off. She's always telling me she sees a beautiful young woman, with deep brown eyes, and beautiful long chocolate brown hair. She, of course sees someone with a great personality, and very easy to talk to. I think all mom's get the same handbook after they have a baby... _Chapter 10: Building Self-Confidence in Your Child. _ It's hard to absorb all of the things she says to me when I don't really believe a lot of them myself.

I see myself as a very plain girl. Nothing special or anything to get excited about here, instead I see someone that is easily forgotten and easily unnoticed. While I was in high school I never really dated. Not that I didn't _want_to... a lot of those basketball players were HOT! But it was the same thing as with anyone else. Either they didn't know who I was or know that I was even alive and breathing. I was the nice girl they could ask for answers to questions and nothing more. Why would anyone that good looking and popular ever want to go out with me?

There always were the stupid cheerleaders with their ever-perfect skin and trim bodies to take the place of the plain Janes like me. As much as I hated them, somewhere buried deep inside, I wanted to be like them, to be one of them. If only just for a moment to feel what it was like to be admired and beautiful.

Angela was my one saving grace. She was just as shy as I was so we stuck together, always keeping to ourselves and looking in from the side lines. We had been grade school friends, having sleepovers and playing kickball with the other neighborhood kids in the street until it got dark. She knew just how I felt and we often had long conversations on what we each thought it would be like to be in the popular crowd. Looking pristine perfect everyday for school, hanging out with the boys from the basketball team, riding around town with them in expensive cars, what if so-and-so kissed me? The what-ifs were endless. But every night, after I washed my face before bed, I saw what I really was in the mirror's reflection. Plain, boring, same 'ole same 'ole Bella Swan.

Saturday night, Angela and I decided to rent movies and have a chick flick marathon. Among the stack of movies were 10 things I hate about you, Just like Heaven, Sweet Home Alabama, and then both of our favorites How to lose a guy in 10 days. We watched movies until we both fell asleep on the couch, no doubt dreaming of Matthew McConaughey taking us for a ride on a motorcycle. The only downfall to these movies was the fact that they just confirm that I am a plain girl. I was nothing in comparison to the beautiful Kate Hudson's, Reese Witherspoon's or Julia Stiles' of the world.

I woke up on Sunday, knowing that, Angela spent the whole day with her family. She was always thoughtful and invited me. I have gone with her a few times, but on this particular Sunday, I had laundry to do and if I didn't get it done, I would be going to work wearing my black leggings and the hideous Christmas sweater Renee bought me many years ago. Not a pretty sight. Although I love spending time at the Weber's home, I knew I should stay home and get down to business with the washing machine.

In between loads, I straightened up our apartment and then picked up my well loved copy of Pride and Prejudice. This was about the twentieth time reading it, but I had grown to love this book at an early age so I could read it another twenty times and still love it.

Work was coming bright and early on Monday morning so I climbed into my bed pretty early, my last coherent thoughts were of me standing in the pouring rain cussing out an unknown drop dead sexy man with bright green eyes and telling him I loved him.

The sound of my alarm jolted me out of my peaceful slumber. I reached over and gave the thing a good whack to shut it up and prepped myself for another day of frustration. Instead, I found that I was actually in a really good mood and full of energy.

_Strange._What was the last thing I thought about before falling asleep? Green eyes... the rain? Oh. Sweet Home Alabama. Of course. But those eyes were haunting... so intense in their stare.

Physically shaking my head to clear the fogginess, I jumped out of bed and went straight for the shower. I quickly washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo, soaped down and rinsed off. I jumped out of the shower and noticed that I had plenty of time to blow dry and flat iron my hair. Once I was done with my hair I looked into the mirror. If I had been any other person, I might've thought I looked pretty.

Back in my room, I found my favorite work outfit clean and smelling of Downey. It consisted of a pair of fitted black womens dress slacks, and a blue v neck shirt, finished off with a pair of black flats. Comfortable was what I was all about, especially for work.

Dressing quickly, I hurried out to the kitchen and I poured myself some cereal and ate my breakfast. I don't know why I was so happy this morning. It must have been the relaxing weekend, or maybe that dream I vaguely remembered was a really good one. I don't remember what it was about, but I just kept remembering a pair of gorgeous green eyes so focused and intense. I finished the cereal, rinsed out the bowl and spoon and put it in the dishwasher. I grabbed my purse, took one last once-over in the hall mirror and was out the door with a little hop in my step.

Right as I walked into work, my high strung store manager Cheryl started bombarding me with all of the things that had happened over this weekend.

"Well because of the sale that we had Friday and Saturday the store is trashed. The team tried to get it all pulled together on Sunday, but you should see your shoe department. It's a total mess. You probably have mis-mates all over the place, and you have freight from Saturday with another truck coming tomorrow so you need to get that done. Oh, enough of me talking. Just go down there, and make it look great like only you can do."

This so called "pep talk" was a daily occurrence. No matter what sale we were having or how good the shoe department looked, it was never good enough. Things were ALWAYS a total mess in Cheryl's eyes.

Storing my things away in my locker, I took a deep breath and started preparing myself for the worst. Although I found that my strange happiness couldn't be dampened by Cheryl's rambling or the supposed "total mess" that awaited me downstairs.

When I got down to the shoe department, I was not surprised to find that it was not a total mess. Cheryl was always making things out to be much worse than they really were. Sure, there were areas that needed straightening and areas that needed more shoes to fill the holes, but nothing like what Cheryl had described earlier.

The disarray I found could be quickly pulled together and I made quick work of it. Starting by picking up all the shoes on the floor made a big difference. It also left me with the mates to shoes without one. That made putting the mis-mates together an easy and quick job. Freight was next on my list. Having worked at Vandy's for so long, putting out and displaying the new styles of shoes was also an easy task. Everything Cheryl was so paranoid about earlier was completely taken care of before the store meeting an hour later.

As I made my way to the meeting spot, I found myself almost light hearted about starting the day. I hadn't been in a mood this good for a while. Strange, but nice.

"All right guys, I just wanted to say first off, the store is a total mess, we had a very busy weekend and it got out of hand. So I need everyone to focus on getting everything snapped back. Also we have a new Loss Prevention starting today. He's coming to us from our Lemon Grove store. When you see him please be nice and welcome him to our store. Also team," Cheryl droned "today our credit goal is 15. Last week we came in at 102 but I know that we can do so much better than that. We need to make sure that we are asking every single customer if they would like to open a Vandy's card with us. It is your job to _sell_ the card and tell them of all the benefits. I need to have everyone get at least one credit account today. Remember it is your job.!!"

These store meeting were ALWAYS so inspirational. Cheryl was always telling us she knew we could do better, or what we needed to do, instead of going for the positive approach on things.

Very motivational. Especially with a staff made up mostly of high school kids or those just out of high school. Her obviously fake enthusiasm was almost insulting, as if she thought we didn't see right through her little performance every morning. But that was Cheryl for you. Always trying too hard to keep track of everyone and everything. As long as you know how she works, you were OK. You could learn to expect her reaction to things and keep yourself and your sanity in check.

After the store meeting I went back to work in the shoe department. I worked on writing down assignments for those working in my department that day. Also helping the few customers the store had this early in the morning. Most customers this early are either here to just look, because they are walking the mall, or they all ready know what they want and they are in and out.

By the time it was around ten am the store traffic had picked up a little. I had a few customers in my department so I went around to make sure everyone was finding everything okay.

Seeing a somewhat frazzled looking woman with four kids running all around, I thought I could help her. If not for finding shoes, then maybe to rub off some of my good mood. She was looking for sandals for all of her kids, and seemed to have found something for each of her kids. When she eyed a pair for herself, she frowned a little when she saw we didn't have her size out on the floor.

"Can I help you find your size in something?"

With a tired sigh and a weak smile, she answered, "Well, I like these but I don't see an eight."

"Let me see what we've got in the back for you." I checked in our system for her size, and then told her, "It looks like we have some, let me go grab them real quick, I'll be right back."

The tired woman's face still on my mind, I walked through the back stock door a little preoccupied. When I looked up to find the right shelf, my heart skipped a beat as I looked into the most gorgeous green eyes that I had ever seen. They seemed vaguely familiar, but why would that be? I'd definitely remember this guy... he was gorgeous. But, oh, those eyes!They were breath taking.

**Please RXR. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I am not Stephenie Meyer, and I don't own her characters.**

**_Once again Thank you so much to wifeyandgirls and vjgm. Thanks for your support and help._****  
**

Chapter 2 - Meeting Edward

"Hey! I don't think I've met you yet!" I heard him say. I still just stood there, looking into those green eyes as if nothing else mattered in the world. I knew that the look on my face was giving everything away. I was smiling from ear to ear. I could feel the heat slowly rising up my neck.

He chuckled "Let me introduce myself. I'm Edward. I am your new loss prevention investigator."

"Oh Hey, I'm Bella I'm the supervisor of the Shoe department"

He reached out and I shook his hand, but when we touched I pulled back. There was some kind of spark going through our hands where we had been touching.

As I looked down at my hand I realized that it was still tingling where I had touched Edward's hand. I had never felt this before with anyone else, and I wasn't about to let Edward know what had happened.

I could feel the heat rising faster up into my face. _Now is the time to leave_ I thought. "Well it was nice meeting you Edward, I'm sure I'll see you around. I have to get these shoes to the lady waiting." I said, pointing through the small window in the door at the impatient looking woman with kids throwing shoe boxes all over the floor.

Once again I found myself starring into his deep green eyes, getting lost in them, wondering where I have seen those eyes. It wasn't until he spoke again that I snapped out of it.

"Yes Bella, you will see me around, and I look forward to being able to talk to you again soon!" and with that he left out the stockroom door.

It took me a minute to regain my composure of myself I couldn't stop the thoughts that were going through my head. _Did I just make a fool of myself? How Perfect was this guy… oh and his eyes…Where have I seen them before. Does Edward know the way he just affected me? Did Edward feel that spark when we touched? What were these feelings?_

I quickly found the shoes I was looking for and brought them out to the customer. "Here you go, let me know if I can get anything else for you." I began cleaning up all of the shoe boxes that the kids had been throwing all around. Once I was done with that I started in on planning out my map move for tomorrow.

I couldn't really focus on my work because I kept thinking about those gorgeous green eyes staring back at me. And when I wasn't thinking about those eyes, I was looking around trying to catch a glimpse of Edward. I found myself anxious to see him again.

The day had gone by pretty fast. I had not seen Edward for the rest of the day, which for some reason I found myself a little sad._What are these feelings? Why am I having them for a guy that I just met and talked to for about 2 minutes?_ I thought to myself.

Right before I was about to clock out to go home I got called over to the register to help out a new employee with a return.

"Hi my name is Bella. What can I do for you today?" I asked our customer with a smile. You could tell she was very upset all ready, however my job was to diffuse the situation. She looked up and laid into me. "I just came in here to exchange those pants for these pants. SHE" pointing at the associate "tells me that I am going to have to pay more for these new pants. I don't understand why I can't just exchange them. Pants for pants. Same thing..."

I looked at the pants she was returning they were our own personal brand, she was wanting to exchange them for a pair of brand name pants. "Ma'am, since the pants you are returning have an original price of forty dollars. And you want to exchange them for these pants that are originally sixty-five dollars. I am sorry, but there will be a price difference that you will have to pay. " I explained to her.

She blew up... "I want to talk to your manager. I am bringing back this pair of pants and I can't believe that you are going to charge me more for another pair of pants. They are both pants. I am not going to pay more for them."

I took a minute, to collect myself. "I am a manager." She just stood there looking at me in disbelief.

"YOU are the manager? Please, you look too young to be a manager... I want someone higher than you."

" My store manager has gone home for the day. I am the highest manager that there is right now. If you would like to find some pants in the same brand as the ones you are returning, I would be more than happy to do an even exchange. If you do decide to get these pants you will end up paying the difference for them."

Still in disbelief she demanded "What is the name of your manager, because believe me when I say that I am going to call her."

"Her name is Cheryl. She can be reached at 555-5501. She will be in tomorrow you could give her a call then."

The customer let out an over-dramatic sigh then grabbed the pants and the receipt and stormed out yelling "I will never shop here again. I can't believe you treat your customers this way."

I looked at my new employee, who had fear in her eyes. "Don't worry Sam, it was nothing you did. Don't let that get to you." Sam just shook her head up and down in fear. "Sam, anytime you have any more customers like that just give me a call, I will be right over. Realize that I will always back you up if you are doing the right thing." Sam started to smile and I knew that she was just a little shaken up from that customer yelling at both of us. "Now, have a great night Sam, and if you have any questions Sandy will be the closing manager tonight, she can help you. See you tomorrow."

Sam now looked a lot better almost back to her happy self "Thanks Bella, I don't know what I would have done."

I clocked out and went upstairs to grab my purse to leave for the day, when I walked past the Loss Prevention office. The door was open. As I walked past, I looked inside and saw Edward. He was wearing Khaki pants, a blue button down dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to just above his elbows. He had silky bronze hair that was in complete disarray. He was gorgeous.

I started to walk away when I heard "Bella, is that you?" I stuck my head in his office " Yeah I was just getting my stuff from my locker, and then heading home." "Oh well I was just about to leave also, do you care if we walk out together?" " Um... sure, I will be right back."

Walking to my locker all of the insecurities came to me. Edward is gorgeous, why would anyone like him ever want anything to do with me. Oh how I wish I could be wrong though. I have only known this man for less than a day, and here I am thinking that I really like him. There is just something about him that draws me to him.

I got my purse and made my way back to Edwards office. He was just logging off of his computer. "Bella, are you ready to go?" "Yep, lets bust out of this joint!" He chuckled and we started walking towards the Elevator."So, how long have you worked for Vandy's?"

"Well I have worked here for about 3 years. I started right out of high school. You?" "I started working for Vandy's about 8 months ago." Just then the elevator door opened and Sandy walked out.

"Hey Bella, Sam just told me about that customer issue. I'm glad I didn't have to deal with her, I heard she was yelling at you?" she looked over to Edward who was looking at me like he couldn't believe someone would yell at me. "Hey It was no prob. That is what I get paid the BIG bucks for... to get yelled at. Sandy, this is Edward he is our new Loss Prevention."

Edward reached out and shook hands with Sandy. "Nice to meet you Sandy, I will be seeing you around." Sandy just stood there staring at Edward.

"All right Sandy we are busting out of this joint. Good luck tonight. I will see you tomorrow." I said as I walked into the elevator and turned around to see Sandy still standing there staring as the door shut.

I started laughing but Edward didn't seem to see the reason. " What do you think is so funny?"

" I'm just glad that I am not the only one that you have that affect on. Did you see her? She wasn't even blinking, she was just standing there staring..."

"Are you saying I have that same affect on you Bella?" he said raising an eyebrow and giving me the most gorgeous crooked grin I have ever seen.

I stopped laughing as my heart skipped a beat. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. I found myself looking into his amazing eyes, and at that moment, I knew he knew the answer to his question.

The elevator doors opened and we walked out into the parking lot and fresh air. We walked to our cars in silence "Bella, I better get going, but I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"Yep, I'll be here bright and early. Have a great night Edward." "You too Bella." He got in his Shiny Silver Volvo, and drove off, waving as he drove past me.

I got in my car and started driving towards my apartment when my stereo started playing my McFly cd. I like to listen and sing to their songs after work, because they are so upbeat and fun. Today the words to a song really caught my attention.

_Set the scene,_

_I think I'm in love now,_

_Your eyes are green,_

_You come from above now._

That is when I realized that I was definitely falling for Edward and I didn't know anything about him.

When I got home I went inside took a shower, and started making dinner. I decided to make some chicken and white rice. I put Angela's in some tupperware and put it in the fridge. She had a late class tonight, then she was going to study at the library.

I ate my dinner and then crawled into bed with Pride and Prejudice that I was very close to finishing. I read until I was done with the book. I turned off my light and fell asleep, dreaming of myself standing in the pouring rain cussing out an unknown drop dead sexy man with bright green eyes and telling him "Edward I love you."

The next day I awoke knowing I had pushed snooze a couple of times, just so the dream would keep going. I now knew where I had seen Edwards eyes before. I had dreamed about them the night before I met him. Had I really said Edward I love you in my dream? All ready knowing that I was setting myself up for major pain when he didn't like me back. Plain Jane here.

Today was going to be a busy day. I couldn't wait to see Edward again. I got up threw on a pink short sleeve fitted tee and a pair of khaki dress slacks finished off with my favorite pair of brown sandals. I then went into the bathroom where I pulled my hair into a quick ponytail, and brushed my teeth. I grabbed me some fruit on my way out the door.

When I got to work I saw that my team Brittania, Angelica and Jason were ready to get down to work. "Hey guys, thank you for coming in early with me. This is the Master of the Map. We need to set everything up to this. Angelica you will be in charge of the Kids shoe area. Jason I have you working in the Mens shoes. Brittania you are working on Womens casual and dress shoes. I will work on the Womens Athletic shoe area. If you have any questions please ask. Now lets get to work.

My team and I worked to get all of the fixtures set up how they were called out. We were just finishing up when I looked down at my watch and noticed that it was time for me to go to lunch.

I headed over to the kids shoe area and saw Angelica. "Hey Angelica I am going to head to lunch." Angelica looked up from the shoes she was working on.

"Okay, Brittania will be back in a bit and then I will go to lunch too. I just really want to finish this up before I go."

"Sounds good."

I was heading over to clock out when a woman caught my eye. She was about 4'11" and had stylish short black hair. She was pixy like. She was looking for something but didn't seem to be finding it.

I have always hated it when people that work at stores ignore their customers, or pretend like they don't see them. Not wanting to be the kind of person I hate I went up to the women. "Hi, are you finding everything all right? Can I help you find a size or a certain shoe?"

The woman looked at me with a certain gleam in her eye that told me she was very excited about something. "Oh yes! I saw in the ad a picture of some wonderful black pumps. I want to get those and I need them in a six."

I went over to the desk to get an ad, so that I could make sure I had the right pair of black pumps. I went into the back and I found them in a six.

When I came out, the woman I was helping wasn't were I had last seen her. I started looking around the department when I noticed that she was over in the mens shoe area. She seemed to be searching for some mens shoes. She was with a guy that looked vaguely familiar, but his back was turned to me. As I began to walk towards them I saw the guy turn towards me... I stopped walking and once again my breath caught and I was staring into those gorgeous deep green eyes again. None other than Edward was standing there talking to the women that I was helping while she was trying to find a certain shoe . Of course I should have known he would all ready be taken. I was fighting to look away from him.

I walked over to the women and gave her the shoes, when she saw that we had the shoe in her size she started jumping up and down, and clapping she was so excited. I started to chuckle underneath my breath, as not to get caught.

Edward looked at me, and then at the women and then said "Alice I would like you to meet Bella, Bella this is my sister Alice."

I looked at Alice... _Oh good she is his sister, not his girlfriend. Why does it matter anyways Bella? Edward is way too hot for you!_

Alice looked up from the stool she was sitting on to try on the shoes, and jumped up and hugged me. I am not one for hugs, she could sense that so, she quickly released and said "Oh my gosh Bella I am so glad that I am meeting you. I heard so much about you last night..."

"Alice lets not scare her off." Edward interrupted.

I could feel the heat slowly rising up my neck again as Edward looked at me. I quickly glanced down at the floor. _I am just plain Bella. Why would Edward be telling anyone about me?_

I looked at Alice "I hope those shoes are exactly what you were looking for. Is there anything else that I can get for you before I go to lunch?"

She just looked at me and smiled and then said "Oh these shoes are exactly what I came here for, and they fit perfectly! I don't need anything else. Unless, Edward do you need anything?" She was giving him a very weird look but I didn't think to much about it.

"Nope, I think I am good as well. Thank you Bella."

"All right then, Angelica is just right over in the kids shoe area if you need anything else while I'm gone. Oh and Alice. It was great meeting you! Have a great day!"

I walked away and could hear them whispering, but not wanting to be embarrassed I just kept walking. I went over and clocked out, went upstairs and got my purse and cell phone and started to walk out into the mall. I was about half way to the food court when I heard someone yelling "Hey Bella, wait up!"

**Please RXR. Let me know what you think... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight**

_**Thank you to all of you that reviewed and added my story to your alerts. **_

_**A huge Thank you to wifeyandgirls and vjgm for being there to support me and my ideas. NOW on with the story.**_

Chapter 3 – Emmett and Rosalie

I looked back over my shoulder to see Mike running towards me. Damn, I thought I got past without him noticing that I was going out for lunch.

"Hey Bella, I thought you didn't go out for lunch? You always bring your lunch, and read in the break room."

"Well I forgot my lunch today, and I just finished my last book,so I am just about to start a new one. What can I do for you Mike?" I was hoping that by saying this Mike would take a hint, but no such luck.

"I was just wondering if you were walking down to the food court, because if you are I was going to go to Iceberg and I was hoping that you would join me."

"Mike I'm be going to the food court, but first, I'm stopping at the book store to pick up a new series that I've heard about. Then I'll go grab subway, and then head back up to the break room to start reading. Thank you for the offer though."

Mike' s face fell. I could tell that he was a little let down by this. Maybe this time he got the hint. I'm NOT interested in Mike Newton! I saw the bookstore up ahead so I started to walk a little faster to the door.

"See ya later Mike."

"Yeah Bella maybe I'll get my food and go back to the break room to eat with you." I guess he didn't take the hint.

"Mike I'm going to be reading. I won't be a very good conversation for you." with that I opened the door and walked in.

Walking into the bookstore, it felt like I was walking into my home. I loved books, and I loved to read. My friends had been telling me all about a series of books about a brotherhood of Vampires

I went straight to the fiction section where I found the series I was looking for. I picked up all 5 books and then started looking for anything else that may catch my attention. When I found nothing else, I walked up to the cashier and set my books up on the counter.

"Oh My Gosh... Have you heard about these books?" the clerk asked me. I was starting to give my response when she cut me off.

"These were the best books. I read them all in 5 days, I couldn't put them down. And the men in these books are so hot... "

After I paid for my books. "Thank you, have a great day." was all I said I was really glad to get out of there. She was a little bit too excited about these books.

I started walking toward the food court and found myself daydreaming about that silky bronze hair, those muscular toned arms, that pale chiseled face, oh and those breath taking green eyes. My daydream was cut short when I ran into someone so hard that I started to fall backwards, I braced myself for the pain that I was going to feel when I hit the floor, but it never came. I looked up to see a very tall, muscular, handsome looking guy, who caught me and brought me back to my feet.

"Oh I'm so sorry." I said as I could feel the heat rising up into my neck.

" Hey no blood no foul, but are you okay? You ran into me pretty hard, I hope I didn't hurt you in anyway."

Now the heat was rising into my face. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Here I was the one that ran into him and he was wondering if he hurt me? "Yeah I'm fine, I'm really sorry. My mind was somewhere else. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Right before I was able to get out another apology and walk away I heard a smooth pretty voice behind me. "Oh Emmett, why don't we go check out Victoria's Secret, see if we can find something for tonight. Oh hello, you are...?"

I looked behind me to see a very beautiful blond haired woman walking towards me. She could have been straight off of the Victoria's Secret runway. She was wearing a red halter top that showed off her slender but fit arms, a black miniskirt that was doing wonders for her long legs. Completing the outfit were a pair of red strappy stiletto heels.

"Once again, I'm so sorry. Thank you for catching me. That could have ended badly. Have a great day." And with that I started walking towards Subway.

I got to Subway ordered my usual six inch turkey on white, and made my way back to work. I couldn't believe that Edward had me so preoccupied that I made a fool of myself by running into someone, but then again all I had been thinking about the last two days seemed to be him.

When I got into the break room. I was pleased to see that no one else was in there. I was going to be able to eat my sandwich in peace and then start reading one of my new books. I walked over to the soda machine purchased a coke, then made my way over to the table.

I finished eating my sandwich and pulled out my book. I was so into the book that I didn't even hear when someone came into the room, and started walking towards me. I heard a chair being pulled out from the table.

"Hey Bella, mind if I join you?" I looked up to see Edward looking down at me expectantly.

"Sure, Edward. How's Peachville treating you?" He sat down in the chair next to me.

"Well so far it is very good. Everyone here seems to be very friendly, but like you said yesterday, maybe I just have a certain effect on people." He said as he looked up and smiled at me with that crooked smile that I was growing to love.

"My sister Alice is throwing me a housewarming party on Friday night. She wanted me to invite you, and anyone else that you want to bring."

"This Friday huh. Well I don't think I have any plans. I'll probably just bring my roommate Angela and a few of our friends. Is there anything that I need to bring?"

Edward just laughed, and while he laughed I began to think _Could this man get anymore perfect. First those alluring green eyes, then that sexy body, and now that charming laugh. What am I getting myself into. I really do have feelings for this man. But there is no way that this man could possibly feel the same way._

"You don't know Alice, she goes a little overboard with anything that she does. I think she has been planning this before I even moved here, or even started looking for a house. In other words, just bring yourself and anyone else you want to, that will be plenty."

"Okay, what time should we come over?"

"The party starts at 8pm, but if you'd like to come over early I'd love to give you a tour of my house."

"Sounds great. We'll be there."

"I have an invitation for you in my office I'll get it to you today before you leave. It has my address and all of the other information on there."

There was a bit of silence for a minute but then Edward spoke. "What do you do around here for fun?"

"There is shopping. Since I work retail I don't really like to shop unless I have to."

"No to the shopping... I will have to warn Alice of that. I overheard her planning a shopping trip that included you."

I just chuckled nervously. "There is a movie theater, and a bowling alley that my friends and I like to go to. It is actually just down the street from here."

"You bowl? Are you any good? We'll all have to go check it out sometime. Emmett loves to bowl."

_Emmett? How embarrassing would that be if it was the same Emmett as the one I just ran into in the Mall? _ I could feel heat moving up into my cheeks when Edward broke me out of my thoughts.

"Bella, we don't have to go bowling I just figured that if you did it with your friends, you may like to do it with my family. Bella you look flustered. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, it's just that..." Just then the loudspeaker came on and announced.

"_**Edward Cullen please come to the Customer Service Office, Edward Cullen to the office."**_

Edward stood up from his chair, as he was walking out of the break room he turned around. "We'll finish this conversation in just a minute, I'll be right back."

I looked up at the clock and realized that I only had 5 minutes left of my lunch. I picked up my purse and books, walked over and put them in my locker. I walked back over to the table picked up the empty coke can and sandwich wrapper and walked over to the trash. I looked down the hall to see Edward walking in with the man I ran into, that guy Emmett and the beautiful tall blond woman. They were all laughing and I was instantly embarrassed. Edward led them back into the break room.

Emmett looked up to see me standing there completely nervous and blushing. He started laughing harder. Edward gave him a quizzical look and said. "Emmett and Rosalie I would like to introduce you to Bella. Bella this is my older brother Emmett, and his wife Rosalie."

As Edward was introducing us I watched as Emmett walked up to me and threw me into a big hug. "Bella is it... Are you sure that you are okay. You look pretty flustered there."

"Emmett would you please put Bella down, and explain to me how you know her." Edward said sounding a little annoyed.

I spoke up hoping to downplay my clumsiness. "I was walking to go get my lunch today, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I ran right into Emmett." Emmett just laughed

"Yeah something like that, actually Bella ran into me so hard, that she started falling backwards, but lucky for her I am quick with my hands and I caught her before she hit the ground."

Rosalie looked at me. "Bella it is so nice to meet you."

"It is nice to properly meet you Rosalie." I turned to look at Edward who had a pleased look on his face. "I would love to stay and talk with you guys, but my lunch is over. I have to get back to work. Emmett thanks again for catching me. I'll see you all later."

I turned around as I was walking out the door I heard Rosalie ask, "Edward did you invite her to your party? She's a very cute girl."

_Cute Girl. Why would anyone think that I was a cute girl. Especially after I just showed them how clumsy I am. I am just an average girl. But I found myself feeling hopeful that maybe Edward felt the same way Rosalie did._

As I was walking down to my department I couldn't stop from getting excited. Edward had invited me to his housewarming party. He had also mentioned going bowling with his family. There was a smile on my face that I am sure would be there all day.

My good day got better when I walked into my Shoe department and saw that Angelica, Brittania and Jason were all done with their areas, they were just working on getting all of the shoes displayed. Everything looked good. I walked the department to ensure that there was no shoes on the floor. I was just about to pull my team together when I saw Rosalie walking towards me.

"Hey Bella, I just wanted to say sorry if Emmett embarrassed you up there in front of Edward."

I just nervously chuckled. "It is okay. I get embarrassed real easily, it wasn't really even Emmett. Thank you for your concern though Rosalie."

She started looking around at the shoes when she said. "Oh my friends and family call me Rose. Please call me Rose."

"Oh sure thing Rose. Is there anything I can help you find?"

"Alice called me about the pumps she just bought here. I was hoping that you would have something that would go with my outfit for Edwards party."

"Do you have anything in mind? What are you wearing?"

"I'm wearing a pair of low-cut skinny jeans, with a brown tube top. I'm thinking brown pumps but nothing too dressy, and maybe a peek-a-boo toe."

"I have just the pair. What size do you need?" I said as we walked over to the shoe. I picked up the one I was referring to handed it to Rosalie who shreaked.

"Bella this shoe is exactly what I am looking for. I need it in a nine. Edward, Emmett look at this shoe, it is perfect for my outfit."

"Rose, it looks like I don't have a nine out here, but I do have one in the back, hold on just a minute I'll go get it for you." I looked over at Edward who was giving me his crooked grin again. I just smiled and started walking towards the back stock. I got to the location I was looking for when I heard footsteps coming up behind me.

I turned around to see I was inches away from Edward. Oh how I wanted to close that distance and just kiss him. _Bella! Stop thinking like that. You hardly even know him. Plus he probably doesn't even like you like that._

"We never got to finish our conversation from the break room. I was wondering if you would let me walk you to your car when you get off work, that way we can finish our conversation on the way?"

_How could I deny this man? _He had a look on his face of being genuinly interested._ But why would Edward be interested in anything about me. _"That should be fine, I'm off at four today since I came in early. Do you want to just meet up at your office?"

"Yes, I have a meeting with Cheryl at three o' clock which I'm hoping doesn't take too long. I'm free to go after that."

I found the size nine for Rose. It was on the top shelf so I brought the ladder over, climbed up to the top shelf and grabbed the shoes. I looked down at Edward, and smiled. "Hey, think fast." As I dropped the shoes down to him. Which he easily caught.

"I am not good with flat surfaces, so ladders make things a lot more dangerous. I would hate to fall down because I was balancing a pair of shoes in my hands."

He smiled up at me "Bella I would have caught you if you fell. I will never let you get hurt when your with me."

I got down from the ladder and grabbed the shoes out of his hands. "Thank you for helping me with these. Now I better get these out to Rose before she starts to wonder what is taking so long."

"You know her too well already. I will meet you at my office at four o'clock?"

"Four o'clock Its a date." I smiled and then turned and walked out of the back stock. _Oh If he only knew just how bad I really wanted to date him._

I found Rose picking out a pair of shoes and making Emmett try them on. I walked over and handed her the pair of shoes. " Here you go Rose. Emmett those look really nice on you."

Rose took the shoes and tried them both on. She was walking around when "Bella, these are perfect. We'll take this pair, and the pair that Emmett has on."

I took both pair of shoes from them and brought them up to the register and called Sam to help them. Sam was ringing them up when I looked up to see Rose and Emmett walking towards us whispering.

Emmett looked mischievous like he was planning something and Rose was just smiling. He pulled out his wallet and paid for the shoes. Sam bagged them and handed them to Emmett. He took the bag adding it to the many others that he was holding. We all started walking towards the door.

"Bella, thanks for your help today. Hey our family is going bowling on Saturday, I would love it if you could come."

"You are welcome I am just glad that you liked those shoes. About bowling, I have to work Saturday. What time were you thinking of going?"

"Well we were thinking about going around four, bowling for a few hours, then going out to eat."

"I get off of work at three so I should be free. I'll just have to make sure I don't have anything else going on. Can I tell you at Edwards party?"

Rose looked so excited. "Yep that will work. We'll see you Friday. Have a great day. Tell Edward we said bye."

"I will. He has a meeting with the store manager at three so he probably is just getting ready for that. Have a great day guys. Emmett thanks again for catching me."

He just laughed as they started walking towards their car.

Luckily the rest of my shift passed by quickly. I had a day off tomorrow, so I wrote my team a note that included a list of tasks that needed to be completed. I looked down at my watch and it was five minutes to four. I started to get really excited knowing that I was going to be with Edward in five minutes.

I saw Susan walk into the department, knowing that she was my department closer tonight I gave her direction on the stuff I wanted her to get done.

"Hey guys, you did a great job today. Thank you so much for each of your help. Susan just got here, so lets get out of here." I said to Angelica, Brittania, and Jason. They finished what they were working on, clocked out and we all walked upstairs together.

We got upstairs and I noticed that Cheryl's office door was closed. _Edward must still be in the meeting with her, the way Cheryl talks that doesn't surprise me._

I walked over to my locker got out my purse and my books that I had purchased on lunch. I didn't know what I should do. _Should I wait for Edward to get out of the meeting? Should I just go home. Should I leave him a note telling him I left? _

I had decided that I was just going to go home, when Cheryl's office door opened. Edward walked out and saw me, and instantly there was that crooked grin I loved on his face. Seeing this grin brought a smile to my face.

"Are you ready to blow this joint?" Edward asked. I had to smile bigger because he was using my own words.

"Yeah lets get out of here." We started walking towards the Elevator when the loudspeaker came on.

"_**Bella Swan you have a call on #90. Bella #90.**_

"I have to take that, there is a phone right around the corner. If you're in a hurry you can go. I understand."

"No hurry here, I want to finish our conversation. I left your invitation in my office, I'm going to grab it. I'll be right back."

I just nodded my head in agreement while I walked over to the phone picked it up, pressed #90, and said "This is Bella."

_**Don't forget to hit that little button down there on the left hand side... Review... Let me know what you think...**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Bella, I'm so glad I caught you. I was just wondering what night we can go out."

I sighed "Hey mom, I was just walking out the door. I'm off tomorrow. I close on Thursday, and I've got plans on Friday and Saturday night."

Renee sounded way to excited. " Bella why don't we go out either tonight or Wednesday, so I can hear about these plans that you've got for Friday and Saturday."

I saw Edward looking at me as he walked towards the Elevator and pushed the button. I couldn't help but smile. For a moment I forgot that my mom was on the phone.

"Bella did you hear me... are you still there?"

"Yeah sorry mom. I heard you. Hey can I call you right back? We can decide which night will be better."

"Honey is everything all right."

"Yeah It's great. Talk to you in a minute. Bye mom."

With that I hung up the phone, I came around the corner, to find Edward waiting for the elevator. A second later the door opened and we walked in.

"Sorry about that. My mom was calling to set up our weekly dinner date."

Edward just smiled at me, "Dinner Date?"

"Yeah we go out once a week. Just her and I. We go to our favorite restaurants and talk about anything and everything. It's a lot of fun. We've been doing it since I moved out of the house. It's her way of staying in the loop of my life."

"So you're close with your mother then?"

I smiled up at him. "You could say she's my best friend. I can tell her anything, and she never judges. It pretty much broke her heart when I decided to move out, but she was happy for me."

Edward smiled down at me "She sounds like an amazing woman. Maybe one day I can meet her?"

"Sure if you want to..." I said laughing.

The Elevator door opened and we walked outside. We started walking towards our car when a bright red BMW pulled up in front of us. I heard Edward say something under his breath, but I couldn't make out what it was. I just looked through the window to see Rose and Alice dancing and singing to the music they had playing.

Alice rolled down the window, "Hey you two. Edward we're going shopping for your party. Do you want to come? Bella we're also going to stop at one of our favorite clothing stores. We want you to come so we can get you an outfit for Friday night. What do you say?"

Edward just looked at me with apologetic eyes. I shrugged my shoulders, I didn't have anything better to do. _This way I'll get to spend time with Edward... I'm so down._ I thought to myself.

"I'm in if Bella is in."

"Well girls you're in luck, because I'm also in."

Rose pulled into a parking spot, and they both jumped out. "First, we go get Bella the perfect outfit. Then after we're done with that, we'll go grocery shopping to get the things we'll need for the party." Alice said as she grabbed my hand and started to drag me back to the Mall.

I looked at Edward mouthing "help me" he saw it and jumped to my rescue. "Alice. We'll go with you willingly if you let Bella and I walk together. We have a conversation to finish." She looked up at me with a giddy grin "Oh yeah sure that's fine. Rose and I'll just lead the way." as she let go of my hand.

"Thank you. I was starting to think I made the wrong choice by saying I was coming."

"Yeah I was a little nervous about that. The only reason why I agreed to come along was to spend more time with you." He said the last part in a hurry, so I didn't respond.

"Where did we leave off before we were interrupted? Oh yeah, bowling with my family." I started laughing Edward gave me a nervous grin and then continued. "I just found out that my family is going bowling then to dinner on Saturday. I was wondering if you'd like to come with me."

Knowing that I was all ready going with them. I decided to play dumb. I looked at him shyly. "Are you asking me on a date Mr. Cullen?"

His face lit up but he quickly hid it. "Yeah you could call it that, since everyone will be paired up together. What do you say Bella, will you go on a date with me?"

I was trying to drag it out for as long as I could. "I would love to go on a date with you Edward... But, I am all ready going bowling and out to dinner that night." His face dropped. I started to laugh. "Maybe Rose won't mind, since she has Emmett." Edwards face lit up like I've never seen it before...

Just then my cell phone started to ring. _Oh shoot I forgot to call my mom back. She's going to give me crap for this._ I looked at the called ID sure enough it read Moms Cell. I gave Edward an apologetic smile.

"Hey mom!"

"Isabella Marie Swan" my mom said in her I'm-trying-to-be-mean voice. "What's so important that you forgot to call your mother back?"

"Mom, I'm sorry. But at least there's no need for excuses since you won't believe them. I suddenly have plans tonight, but I'm off tomorrow. Are you available for our date then?" I asked, hopeful that my mom would just agree to tomorrow night where I can tell her everything in person.

"Well I guess I can do tomorrow night. Since all of the sudden my daughter is Ms. Popular and has plans."

"Mom, you know it isn't like that. I'll tell you about it tomorrow night. Do you want to just meet at your house at six, we can go from there?"

"That sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow and remember it's my choice this week."

"All right mom, I'll be there at six then. I love you. Say hi to dad for me."

"Will do honey, I love you too. Bye."

"Bye mom."

I turned to Edward and smiled. I looked up ahead and Alice and Rose were walking into a store.

We walked into American Eagle, and I instantly recognized one of my friends Jillian. I walked up to the desk, "Hey Jillian, whats doing?" She looked up from her work with a smile. "I'd like you to meet Alice, Rose and Edward." She quickly said hi to Alice and Rose, but when she got to Edward her smile just grew.

Alice and Rose excused themselves to look for "my perfect outfit"

"I wanted to get me some more work shirts while I'm here. I'll be right back." Edward said, I just nodded my head and turned to Jillian.

"Hey Lucy will you cover the register for a minute? I'm going to take Bella in the back to show her some new styles we just got in." Jillian said to her co-worker. I knew the interrogation was coming. Lucy came up to the front and Jillian grabbed my arm and pulled me into the back.

"Spill Bella!"

I had an ear to ear grin on my face and I knew it. "I don't know what you are talking about."

She wasn't ready to take that so she sighed "Bella you know what I'm talking about. I saw you walk in with that guy. He's HOT Bella. I want to know the Who, What, When and How."

"Now SPILL!"

I started laughing about how this suspense was killing her. "Who. His name is Edward Cullen. What. I don't really know how to answer that question. When. I met him yesterday. How. He's my stores new Loss Prevention. So technically, I can't be more than friends with him because of his job. But I was going to call you tonight. His sister is throwing him a housewarming party on Friday night, he told me I could invite some friends. I was wondering if you'd like to come with me?"

"What time is the party? I work, but I get off at six."

"It starts at eight. He invited me over early to get a tour of his house. I'm thinking about being there around seven, to help Alice finish things up and then get the tour. But you can come with Angela and everyone else. I'll have her call you with details."

It was hard to read the look on her face. " What?"

"I just can't believe that you're walking in here with him, trying to tell me that you aren't more than friends. Do you not see that there is so much more than friends going on here?"

"You are crazy! Edward doesn't like me more than a friend. Now come on they're probably out there waiting with a dressing room full of clothes for me to try on."

"Sure Bella what ever you say... Just friends... We shall see."

I just stuck my tongue out at her, turned around and opened the door. I looked out the door and saw Edward leaning up against a nearby wall. Looking so perfect that he could've been the model on display. He saw me and started walking towards me with a very apologetic smile.

"I tried to stop them, but you do have a dressing room full of clothes that they want you to try on." I looked towards the dressing room and saw Alice walking out and towards me.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you." She grabbed my hand and brought me to the fitting room that was full of clothes.

"All right try everything on, and come out and show us. I'm going to go find myself an outfit for bowling, but I'll be back before you have the first thing on." She was off again to find herself an outfit. I turned around walked into my fitting room and started looking around W_here to start? Where to start?_

I saw a pair of dark vintage washed skinny jeans that I paired up with white and blue plaid Embroidered Cami. I walked out of the fitting room and saw Edwards eyes light up. But Alice wasn't around

"Bella you look really great. Alice" Edward yelled "Bella is out in her first outfit."

Out of no where Alice appeared. "Oh I really like that Bella, switch into something different and give that to Edward to hold for the maybe pile." I smiled and walked back into the fitting room, next outfit I put together was a pair of navy Bermuda shorts and a white Eyelet T. I grabbed the outfit I had just changed out of and opened the door. I walked out handed the "maybe" outfit to Edward.

Before he had the chance to say anything he was interrupted "Bella that one is so cute also. I love that style of short on you. Put that one in the maybe pile also." Alice then walked off to find more stuff for herself.

I looked at Edward. He looked up at me and gazed into my eyes. "I like that one also. Definitely... a maybe."

The way he said that caught my attention, but I didn't really think much of it. I continued to try on outfit after outfit. I'd really worked up a thirst from trying on all of the clothes. I walked out in my last outfit. I didn't like it as much as the first two.

"I think the first two are my two favorites. I'm just going to buy them. Can we stop and get something to drink? I'm really thirsty."

"Change into your clothes. I'll go find Alice and Rose and let them know you're done. I'll take your outfits up to the register and meet you there." Edward said as he started walking towards the register.

I quickly changed back into my clothes, walked out of the fitting room, and saw Edward up at the register talking to Jillian. I watched as she handed him a bag of stuff, he looked up at me and smiled. "I told Alice we're leaving. They're just finishing up their shopping and then they'll meet us at the car. Now lets go get you something to drink."

"Jillian, I'll give you a call later tonight." I said as I started to walk out the door with Edward. I turned and waved at Jillian. She just smiled and waved back.

"I was going to pay for those outfits. You didn't have to pay for them."

He turned towards me and looked deep into my eyes, instantly I felt myself forgetting everything that I was complaining about. "Bella I wanted to buy those outfits for you. You just had to face the torture of Rose and Alice, so you deserve them. Now lets go get you something to drink."

We walked to Jamba Juice. I ordered my favorite drink Pina Coloda minus banana add strawberry, Edward ordered the Caribbean Passion. I insisted on paying for these. After we got our drinks we started walking out to the car. Somehow Alice and Rose were all ready there filling the trunk with all of their bags.

"Edward, the trunk is pretty full. Will you and Bella follow us down to Super Mart in your Volvo. So we can fill up your trunk?"

"Sure thing Alice." Edward chuckled and turned to me. "It looks like they went a little overboard once again. Are you still up for the last store?"

"Yep, I don't have any plans, so lets get go get your car."

We walked over to Edwards car when I reached for the door handle Edward beat me to it. "Bella that is a gentleman's job." he said with his sexy smile. He opened the door and I got in. He shut my door and walked around to the other side to get in.

I looked over at Edward as he slid in beside me. He just ran his hand through his silky bronze hair and smiled down at me. I was completely entranced by his eyes once again until Rose honked the horn.

"Off to the grocery store" Alice yelled and she leaned over to turn the music up. They started singing and dancing. I started to laugh I glanced over at Edward and noticed that he was still looking at me. Feeling ever so self conscious I asked. "What?"

"Sorry about my sisters."

"No need to be sorry. I think your sisters are fun. I'm glad they invited me."

"Well I'm glad that you came along. It's been a lot of fun. I'm also glad that I could meet your friend Jillian. Does she have a boyfriend?"

_Of course he wants to know if Jillian has a boyfriend. She's cute ! What guy wouldn't want to date her._

"No she doesn't. Would you like me to set you up with her?"

I looked over at him with raised eyebrows. He started to laugh.

"No! I have a friend that would like her a lot..."

"Hopefully he's tall dark and handsome. That's her type."

"He said he was coming to my party, I'll have to introduce them then."

We pulled into Super Mart, I was grabbing the door handle when Edward startled me. "tisk tisk tisk Bella, once again that's the gentleman's job. Sit still, I'll be around."

Edward got out and then came around to open my door for me. "Thank you, kind gentleman."

We walked into Super Mart and Alice grabbed a cart and then looked back. "Edward grab a cart, You and Bella are in charge of this half of the list." She said handing us a piece of paper. "We'll meet up at the check-out stands in thirty minutes."

We agreed, grabbed a cart and then started on our part of the list. We were in charge of the non-food. On the list was table clothes, plates, cups, silverware, napkins and anything else needed for the party.

We started walking up towards the front, I saw Alice and Rose each with separate carts that were filled to the brim. We got rung up, and started walking out to the car. We filled the trunk of the Volvo, then started filling the back seat.

I turned to Alice and Rose "Thank you so much for inviting me to come with you. It was a lot of fun. Alice I was thinking of coming over a little early on Friday to give you a hand with any last minute things you need done, does that sound good?"

"Yeah that would be great." reaching into her purse she pulled out her cell phone and handed it to me. "Put your number in there and I'll call you a little later in the week and we can plan some things."

I grabbed her phone, put my number in and then handed it back to her.

"All right well Emmett and Jasper are probably wondering where we are... We're going to head out. Bella thanks for coming with us we had a lot of fun." Rose said as she was getting into her car.

"Yeah Bella, I had a lot of fun. Edward will you need help getting all of this into the house?"

"I think I can manage even though I was thinking about going home and ordering Saigon take-out."

"No fair!" Edward started to laugh, he knew he had his sisters help at that point. "You know how much I love that place. Let me call Jasper, maybe he and Emmett will meet us at your house. We can unload the car and get everything put away, then we all can go down to Saigon."

Alice picked up her phone and was talking to Jasper she looked at Edward and whispered. "Okay we're on. The boys are on their way to your house now."

Edward looked at me as we walked over to his car, he opened the door for me. "Bella would you like to join us for dinner? You don't have to I can drop you off at work to get your car if you want."

I just chuckled. "After the little shopping sprees we have had today I'm hungry, if you're sure that I won't intrude. Yes, I'll join you guys for dinner."

We got in the car and drove to Edwards house. When we pulled up Emmett and a guy who I assumed to be Jasper, were all ready there. They walked over to the car, and Edward popped the trunk. He gave me his keys. "Bella will you go open the door for us?"

I took his keys and walked up to the house. It was two stories light sand color with black shudders, It had three stairs that led to the wrap around porch. "Edward this is beautiful."

"Thank you, I didn't want something this big, but Alice saw this one day when she was driving home and she insisted that I buy it. A major plus is my parents home isn't too fair from here."

I held open the door for Alice and Rose who were carrying in American Eagle bags and bringing them upstairs. Emmett was carrying in at least fifteen grocery bags, Jasper and Edward with ten bags each and walking towards what I assumed to be the kitchen.

Still holding the door, Emmett and Jasper came out and filled there arms again with bags. Jasper grabbed the last bag and shut the trunk. I held the door open for them, and after they walked in, Edward walked out.

"I would give you the tour, but the guys are complaining that they are hungry."

"Yeah I am pretty hungry myself. You'll just have to give me the tour when I come over to help Alice." Edward smiled warmly at me. I found myself smiling back, and staring into those deep green eyes. When the door opened, and everyone came outside.

Alice burst out the door. "Okay everything is put away, lets get a move on to Saigon. I say girls with Rose, boys with Edward."

Immediately, we jumped into Roses car, and the boys jumped into Edwards...

We pulled up to a red light side by side. We decided to race the boys. Rose revved the engine, only to have the same answer from Edward.

"Okay girls when I say when. Lets all lean over make eye contact with the boys, wink and blow them a kiss. So we can distract them."

Roses plan worked. We beat them off of the line and were walking into the restaurant before they pulled in. Alice saw a table for six and sat down. Us girls started laughing when the boys walked in with looks of disgust. They came over to the table and sat down next to us.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Don't be poor sports, we won fair and square."

Dinner was great and Edwards family was wonderful. They kept asking me question after question about my job, roommate, parents, friends. They were all so friendly and seemed to be genuinly interested. I looked down at my watch to see it was all ready past nine thirty. After the bill was paid we started walking out to the cars.

"Thanks guys for coming over and helping to unload my car." Edward said, "but it is getting late I better get Bella to her car so she can get home."

"Thank you guys so much, I had a wonderful night." I walked over to Edwards all ready opened car door, and got in. He slid into the drivers side, started the car and headed towards work to drop me off.

"Sorry to keep you out, I lost track of time. You probably work pretty early tomorrow."

"I'm off tomorrow, so it's not a problem. Beside I don't really like to be home alone, and my roommate has late classes tonight and won't be home till ten."

"What are your plans for your big day off?" Edward asked

I started to laugh. "Well I was thinking about just sleeping in, reading my new book I bought, and I have a date with my mom at six."

We pulled into our work parking lot. Edward pulled up and parked next to the drivers side door. When he reached over to his glove box, that close proximity made my heart start to race. He took out a pad of paper, and pen. Wrote something on it folded it in half, and handed it to me.

"Bella that's my cell phone number. Please call me when you get home, so I know you're safe."

I just smiled stuck the paper into my purse next to my phone. I started to open the door. When once again Edward startled me... "Bella, hold on." He got out of the car walked around and opened my door for me. _I could definitely get used to this! _

I pulled out the keys to my car and hit the unlock button. Edward then opened my car door for me and I slid in. I started the car and rolled down the window. Edward reached into his back seat and grabbed the American Eagle bag with my outfits in it. He put them in the back seat of my car. He then came and leaned into my open window.

Smiling up at me with that sexy crooked smile. I looked up from his smile into his eyes. There was some gravitational pull that I was feeling. I wanted to reach out and pull him closer. _Bella stop thinking like that. JUST FRIENDS! You better hurry and talk before you do something you will regret. _ But Edward broke the silence.

"Bella I had a great after noon. Thank you so much for putting yourself through all of that torture."

"I didn't really feel tortured, which is weird because I hate to shop. But It was a lot of fun. Edward, thank you so much for the outfits and for dinner."

"My pleasure, Bella. My pleasure."

Edward stood up and got back in his car. I looked up at him and waved and then pulled out of the parking lot.

I drove all the way home in a silent car. I was too busy thinking about this wonderful evening I had just spent with Edward. The conversation with Jillian came to mind. _Does Edward like me more than a friend. Is there more than I am believing there to be. _

That gravitational pull back in the parking lot. I wanted to grab onto Edward and never let him go. I knew I had been falling for Edward, but after today and everything that happened I had a feeling I wasn't just falling anymore.

Pulling into my parking spot I noticed Angela's car wasn't there yet. It was just ten so Angela should be getting home pretty soon. Walking into my apartment I walked into my room and changed into my p.j's.

Reaching into my purse to grab my cell phone, I remembered that Edward had told me to call him. I found the cell phone along with the paper he had given me. It read.

_**Bella- **_

_**Put this number into your phone. You can call me at anytime. **_

_**Don't forget to call me when you get home. **_

_**Edward**_

_**555-7399**_

I picked up my cell phone and dialed Edwards number. It rang four times and went to voice mail I was a little sad that I wouldn't get to hear his sexy voice one last time before I went to bed. "Hi Edward, It's Bella. You're probably busy. Well I'm home and safe. I'm going to bed now. All of that shopping just hit me, I'm exhausted. Have a great day tomorrow and I'll see you at work if you are there on Thursday."

I hung up the phone set it on my night stand, turned off the lights and crawled into bed. Laying there for a while just thinking about everything that had happened today. I had forgot to call Jillian. Looking over at the clock, it was after ten-thirty. I decided to text her.

_Hey Jillian, sorry I didn't call earlier. I have lots to tell you. I'm off tomorrow so give me a call anytime after ten. Love ya. Bella_

I hit send, and put the phone back onto the night stand. Not even a minute later my phone started beeping telling me I had a message. Opening up the phone to look at the message. My heart instantly started to beat faster.

_**Hey Bella**_

_**Sorry I missed your call earlier. **_

_**I was organizing something with Alice and I didn't hear my phone ring. **_

_**Once again thanks for the great night. **_

_**Sweet dreams.**_

_**Edward**_

Smiling from ear to ear, my heart was still racing. I was completely hopelessly in love with this man. Loving this feeling. I set my phone back onto the night stand, and laid my head back onto my pillow. Falling fast asleep.

Bella's Dream:

_I walked out of Edwards house. He was sitting in a rocking chair on his wrap around porch. He looked up at me and smiled that flirtatious smile I love. He opened his arms for me, I walked over and sat in his lap, cuddling closer to his chest. We sat there talking about life for a while, just enjoying the sunny summer day. He looked down at me. I could see all of the desire in his eyes. He leaned in closer till there was only about an inch between our lips. I closed my eyes and leaned in to close the gap that was between us. _

Just then my phone started ringing. Cursing out loud at who could be calling me. I looked at the clock it was all ready ten thirty. Flipping open my phone, "Hello?" I said sleepily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – I don't own any of the twilight characters, I just hang out with them on my days off.**

_**HOLLA to VJGM and wifeyandgirls. Thank you so much for your support and encouragement. **_

Chapter 5 – Date with Renee

"Hey Bella, it's Jillian. Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but that's fine what's up Jillian?"

"I just got your text, I went to bed pretty early. I was just calling to find out more about the party."

"Oh, well I haven't really had the chance to talk to Angela yet about it. I got home pretty late, and went straight to bed. I'll talk to her today, and then I'll have her call you. Hey Jillian, are you dating anyone?"

"No, I'm not. I've been single and loving it for a while now. Why?"

"Well when we left your store last night, Edward asked if you were single. He wants to set you up with one of his friends at the party."

Jillian started laughing nervously. "I'm not usually one for set ups, but I'll give it a try. So you got home pretty late last night huh?"

"Yeah after we left your store, we went to Super Mart and loaded up 3 carts full of stuff for the party. They all decided to go to dinner, and invited me. We went over to Edward's house and unloaded the cars, then went to Saigon. We spent a while there. Then I came home."

"So any good night kisses?"

"Jillian. I'm not that fast of a mover. Besides just friends remember?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot you're just friends... I've to go get ready for work. Have Angela call me and leave a message. I'll talk to you later. Tell Edward I'm down for meeting any of his friends."

"I'll talk to you later Jillian. Have a great day. Bye"

"Bye"

I got up and walked into the bathroom, started the shower and climbed in. The warm water felt great against my skin. Leaning against the wall, to let the shower heat beat water down onto my shoulders and back. I went through my daily cycle of shampooing, soaping and shaving. I was toweling off when there was a knock on the bathroom door. I wrapped the towel around my body, threw my hair up into another towel, walked over and opened the door. Standing on the other side was Angela.

"Hey Angela, how did you sleep?"

"Like crap actually, school is totally kicking my butt. I've been going to the library every night, but it doesn't seem like it's helping."

"Oh, that stinks. I'm sorry. Let me change into some clothes and I'll meet you in the kitchen and we can talk about it."

I walked into my room as she started walking towards the kitchen. I got dressed in a t-shirt and my comfy sweat pants, then walked into the bathroom, brushed my hair out and threw it up into a messy bun, and finally heading down into the kitchen.

Angela had pulled out two bowls, and filled them both up with our favorite cereal. I sat down across from her and started eating.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Well I was thinking we need to do something fun this weekend. I need to get my mind off of school even if it's just for one night. What do you say Bella, can we go do something fun this weekend?"

"Funny you'd say that. I was invited to a party on Friday night, and can bring some friends. Do you want to come with me? It'll be a lot of fun."

Angela gave me a nervous look. We're not the type of girls that got invited to any good parties, let alone did we actually ever go to the parties that we did hear about.

"What kind of party is this, and how did you get invited?"

"There's a new guy at my job. His name is Edward, and he just transferred here from the Lemon Grove store. His sister is throwing him a housewarming party, and he invited me."

"You know I'm not much for parties, but I really need to get my mind off of school. Lets do it."

We ate the rest of our breakfast, I grabbed our bowls and washed them, then picked up the cereal and put back into the pantry. Angela excused herself from clean up so she could go get ready for class.

I walked up to my room, grabbed my book and my cell phone. Curling up on the couch in the living room, I started to read my book. About an hour later Angela came through with all of her school stuff.

"Hey I'm going to school. I get out at seven today. Will you be home?"

"I have a date with my mom at six. I should be home around eight though. I close tomorrow, so if you want we can watch some movies or just stay up and talk."

"Sounds good, I'll see you when you get home tonight. We can figure out something then."

Have a great day. I hope you can get on top of things. Bye"

"Bye"

She walked out the door. I started reading more of my book when my phone started beeping. My heart started beating faster, as I read the simple text.

_**Good morning sunshine.**_

_**I hope you slept well last night.**_

_**Just at work it's really slow, **_

_**I was thinking of you so**_

_**I thought I'd say hi.**_

_**Have a great day off.**_

_**Edward**_

Who would know that something that simple would make my day. He was thinking of me... I hit reply and typed in.

_I slept very well, Thank you._

_Jillian is a little nervous about the whole set up,_

_but she is down with it._

_Bella_

I started reading my book again. Not really focusing on what I was reading, my mind kept wandering onto other things like Edward... How sexy he is, his breath taking eyes, that heart melting grin, his gorgeous body.

Needing something to get my mind off of that boy. I ran to my room, grabbed my Ipod plugged it into the speakers and put it on shuffle. After deciding that I was going to deep clean the house, I started with the bathroom.

The deep clean didn't take long since the house was pretty clean to begin with, but it took my mind off of him for a while. I looked up at the clock it was four. Only two more hours till my date with mom. I walked into the bathroom, pulled my hair out of the bun, and stepped into the shower.

After my shower, I turned on the flat-iron, walked out into my room, and got dressed. I chose a shirt my mom had given me for my birthday, and paired it up with my favorite pair of jeans.

I blew dry my hair and then started to flat iron. My hair was almost done when my cell started to beep. I giddily ran to my cell phone looked down there was two text messages. I opened up the first one it was from Jillian.

I ran into Edward today.

I can't wait for the party!

He told me about his friend...

HOT!!!

I'm so excited. I need a new outfit.

Oh by the way...

Good luck with the "Just Friends" Slogan.

Love ya

I quickly replied back.

_You got to see him today?_

_JEALOUS!_

_I know I am pretty much lying to myself_

_every time I say Just Friends._

_I just don't want to get hurt._

_Love ya _

I opened up the next text. It was from Edward.

_**My phone died today.**_

_**On lunch I ran to buy a charger,**_

_**and ran into Jillian.**_

_**I told her about my friend.**_

_**I think she's really excited now!**_

_**I caught a shoplifter today. FUNNY story!**_

I found myself totally longing to hear his smooth sexy voice, not knowing if he is out of work or not I decided to text him one last time.

_Jillian just sent me a text. _

_She is WAY excited to meet your friend._

_Are you still at work?_

_I love funny shoplifter stories!_

I sent that and then went back to finishing my hair. Once my hair was done, I put on some mascara, and a little lip gloss, slipped on a pair of flats and walked to my bedroom. Ready to go.

It was five forty-five, so I grabbed my purse and started heading out to my car when my phone rang. My heart skipped a beat, as I looked down to see that Edward was calling me. As if by some miracle he could read my mind about wanting to hear his voice.

"Hey there."

"Hi, I just got out of work, and I wanted to tell you about the shoplifter I caught, but first how was your day off?"

"It was good I got to sleep in. Then I tried to read, but my mind kept wandering, so I decided to just deep clean. Then it was time to get ready for the date with my mom."

"Sounds like a good productive day. Where are you and your mom going tonight?"

"I don't know it's her choice this week. Knowing her we'll probably end up at The Pizza Factory, she really likes that place."

"Hmmmm, I love that place. My family and I go there a lot."

"Really we go there all the time. So lets hear this story."

"Do you have enough time? I don't want to talk to you while you're driving, and don't you need to be over at your moms house soon."

"Oh, your right, I have to leave here in just a minute."

"How about you call me after your date with your mom. I can tell it to you then?"

"Sounds good, I had better go, don't want to be late."

"Have a great night with your mom."

"Thank you. I'll call you as soon as I can. Bye"

"Bye, Bella."

I hung up the phone and walked out to my car. Driving towards my parents all I could think about was him. How I loved the way my name sounded coming out of his mouth. Oh and his voice. I could listen to it all of the time, and be content.

Pulling into my parents driveway it was six on the dot. I jumped out and ran into their house.

"Mom, I'm here. Are you ready?"

"Dear, we're in the kitchen."

Walking into the kitchen I saw my dad and mom, sitting at the table reading the paper. My dad with the funnies, and my mom with the lifestyle section.

"Hey Dad how was your day?" I always loved asking this because I'd get the same answer every time.

Not even breaking from his reading he replied, "Same old shit, different day."

I giggled, knowing that's what he would say. My mom looked up from the paper. "Dear, don't you ever get tired of saying that line?"

He quickly looked up gave my mom a smile, then went back to reading. "Nope, because it makes my little girl laugh."

I really started laughing. Those two were so funny some times. "All right mom so where are we headed tonight?"

She put down her paper, grabbed her purse as we were walking out, she kissed dad. "Bye dear, I was thinking the Pizza Factory."

Once again I started laughing. "Bye, Dad." I said between breaths.

"Whats so funny, Bella?" My mom asked.

"Nothing, I just called it. Edward asked me where we were going and I told him knowing you, we're going to the Pizza Factory."

"Who's this Edward?"

I started to blush and decided to not tell her much to play it safe. "He's my stores loss prevention. He just transferred here from Lemon Grove."

My mom gave me a disapproving glance knowing that I was withholding a lot of information from her. "Is he the reason you've got plans this weekend? Is he also the reason you were acting weird on the phone yesterday?"

Knowing I need to tell her everything. I started at the beginning. I told her how we had met, about meeting his sister, literally running into his brother, him inviting me to his housewarming party, about our shopping trips yesterday, and ending it with him asking me to go out with his family.

I got done telling her the story as we pulled into the parking lot of the Pizza Factory. We walked in and got seated.

We were looking over the menus, which was pointless because we both knew what we wanted when my mom looked up at me. "Bella, I can see that you really like Edward. I'd like to meet him"

"Mom, he's only a friend at this point. How about IF it turns out to be something more, we can talk about you and dad meeting him."

The waitress came and took our order. I got the salad bar and a mini pizza with tomatoes on it and a Raspberry Lemonade. My mother ordered a Medium Chicken Alfredo pizza, and a diet coke. She always ordered a bigger portion, because Dad would always be waiting at home for her left overs.

The waitress brought us our drinks and we started talking again. Knowing that I needed to get the conversation away from myself I asked. "How is work going?"

"It is very good thank you for asking Bella. The company is planning their annual summer party at the water park this year. I'm not sure when it'll be exactly but I'll let you know."

"Oh, that water park is so much fun. Do you remember the time that dad and I went on that tube slide and I thought we were going to fall off?"

"Yeah I remember, we have a picture of when you two came out of the slide. I still remember your face. It was full of fear."

"Mom, he'd purposefully lean all of his weight into the corners, I thought for sure we were going over the edge. But, I remember begging him to take me again. Do you think dad will take me on that ride again at your summer party?"

"I'm sure he will. He loved it just as much as you did. He talked about that ride with you for almost a month."

Just then the waitress brought over our dinner. I went up and made my salad and then headed back. As I was walking towards our table someone started laughing, looking over in that direction no one was over there.

Sitting at our table I told my mom what had just happened. I looked once again over in the direction of laughs and couldn't believe my eyes. There was the bronze haired boy I'd been telling my mom about all night. He was with his family. They must have just walked in, because they were all looking over the menu still.

My mom noticed my gaze and turned around to see what I was looking at. "Bella, it's not nice to stare. Even if they're all stunningly beautiful."

"Mom, you don't understand. That is Edward and his family. I guess you'll get to meet him tonight."

Their waitress went over and took their order, as she walked away, the whole family started talking. They were all laughing and joking around, you could tell they were all really close.

I kept eating my dinner, trying to focus on not staring over at their table. The waitress brought over their family size pizza and I saw someone hand her a piece of paper.

"Lets get our waitress over here, and we'll send them some dessert compliments of us." my mom said bringing me back to our table.

**EPOV** (this goes back as Edward is getting off of work.)

After the great night I'd had with Bella, she was all that was on my mind. I went through the whole morning missing her eyes, her smile, her laugh, her personality just missing Bella.

I had sent Bella a text this morning, but before she replied my phone died. Not wanting to miss her call or text I went out and bought a charger. While I was out, I ran into her friend Jillian.

I told her about my friend I was planning on setting her up with, and then our conversation went to everything Bella. I was smiling from ear to ear, when she asked the age old question. "Do you like her?" I wanted to say HELL yeah I do, but I went low key with my answer. I told her about last night, and how much fun I had.

The rest of my shift I felt anxious. I wanted to see Bella, but I knew she had her date with her mom. I would settle for hearing her voice. I didn't know what she would be doing, so I sent her a text message.

When she replied I couldn't wait any longer to hear her voice. I called her. We talked about her day, and her plans with her mom. When I got off of the phone my thoughts of her were cut short when my phone started ringing.

Looking at the caller ID, I answered the phone.

"Hello Alice. What can I do for you today?"

"The family wants to get together and go out for dinner. You should invite Bella. Mom and Dad really want to meet her."

"Bella is out with her mom tonight, so they'll have to wait to meet her at my party."

"Oh yeah, I forgot she said something about that at dinner last night."

I knew by telling Alice this next bit of information I may be able to sway where we go out to dinner.

"Yeah, I just got off the phone with her she said they may be going to The Pizza Factory."

"Oh! I love that place. We haven't been there for a while. I totally am craving that right now. I'm going to call Mom and Dad and tell them we're going there tonight, I'll call you back to let you know what time."

I just chuckled under my breath knowing that my plan had worked.

"Just let me know, I'll talk to you later sis. Bye"

"Bye, Edward."

I couldn't believe how well that worked. It was sad that I was willing to play with my family to get to see Bella, even if it is just from across the room.

Wanting to look my best, just in case I'd have the opportunity of seeing Bella and meeting her mom. I got out of my work clothes and stepped into the shower. As I was turning the water off, my phone started ringing.

I stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around my waist, and went to my cell.

"Hello. Whats the plan?"

"We're meeting at the parents house at six thirty, then going to The Pizza Factory."

"Sounds good, I'm just getting ready and then I'll be over."

"Getting ready? Edward, didn't you work today??? Oh... my big brother is trying to impress a girl... Edward you must really like her."

"I really do. I can't get her off of my mind. Yesterday when I brought her back to her car, I wanted to kiss her so bad, but I'm afraid that she doesn't feel the same way."

"The way you two were yesterday, I'd be really surprised if she doesn't feel the same way. Plus all of us totally loved her. She would totally fit into this family, and she's so much fun to go shopping with.

"She's beautiful, we'll see where it goes. I know where I want it to go, just have to wait and see what she's thinking. Besides I'm not going to start dating a girl because she's fun for you to go shopping with, on top of which Bella doesn't even like to shop."

"Don't push the issue, just let things happen. The way she was looking at you though I can tell you what she's thinking."

"I've never been this nervous or cared what a girl thinks of me. This just seems so much more than any relationship I've ever been in."

"I don't really know what to tell you because when I met Jasper we both knew we were meant to be together forever. I was planning to invite her over to my house before your party to help her get ready maybe just maybe I can get some insider information for you."

"Alice don't torture her just because you know how to. Besides she's coming over early so I can give her a tour of my house."

"I know, I was thinking of having her come over right after work, and then we can get ready, talk girl talk and then come over and finish setting up. After that she can be all yours."

"All right, I better go get ready, since it is six fifteen. Any suggestions on what I should wear? I want to impress, but not go too overboard."

"You look really good in that black polo, and then pair it with your favorite jeans."

"Thanks, I'll see you in a minute."

"That's what sisters are for. Bye"

"Bye"

I hurried and got dressed. I moved onto trying to tame my hair when my stomach started flopping around, and my heart started beating heavy. It was time to go.

_Why am I so nervous?_ I thought to myself as I got in my car and started driving to my parents house.

When I got to their house everyone was just walking out of the door. I pulled up to the curb and Alice and Jasper jumped in. Jasper in the front, Alice in the back.

"So you really do like her don't you? I can usually read people pretty well, I'd dare say she feels the same way, but for some reason she's very scared." Jasper said as he pulled on his seat belt.

"I told you" Alice sang from the back seat. "Jasper is rarely wrong!"

"I can't believe that you two are ganging up on me. I'm just going to play it cool, and not rush into anything. I don't want to mess anything up with this."

"Your falling in love with her! Aren't you? I can see it... Jasper are you feeling the love pouring off of him?" Alice practically screamed from the back. I looked back to see her leaning forward with her eyes intent on me. Waiting for my answer.

She got the answer she was looking for when she looked at my face. My eyes were beaming with happiness. She let out a shreak and started clapping her hands while bouncing up and down in my back seat.

We started to pull into the parking lot and while we were getting out she turned to me. "Don't worry your secret is safe...Only Jasper and I know what exactly is going on. What you decide to tell them is up to you."

She ran over to Jasper and latched onto his arms as we walked into the restaurant. As we were being seated I was looking for Bella. The booths had really high backs so I couldn't really see over into all of the tables.

We sat down at our table and were given our menus, which was almost pointless because we always get the same thing. A few minutes later our waitress came over and took our order.

After we ordered someone kicked me in the shin under the table to get my attention. As I looked up Jasper and Alice were looking at me and then over my shoulder. I pretended that my back needed to pop, and looked over my shoulder to see Bella sitting a few tables behind me.

She took my breath away. She was beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. My father noticed that I had been in that position for a while. "Son, Is everything all right? Is your back bothering you?"

At that comment Emmett turned around to see what I was looking at. Of course he saw Bella. "Hey isn't that Bella sitting over there... We should go say hi or something."

I looked over at Emmett I couldn't believe he wanted to go say hi. Of course he didn't know she was out with her mom."Emmett we're not going over to say hi... She's out with her mom, and I don't want to interrupt them."

I looked over at Alice for help, but there was an evil smirk on her face like she was planning something. "But we can send them ice cream... Edward write a note for Bella on this." she said handing me a piece of paper. "When the waitress comes back we will order them a Never on Sundae dessert, and have it sent to their table"

I quickly wrote Bella a note to go with her dessert, and then joined in with my families conversation. They were all talking about work, telling and laughing at stories. We were just enjoying each others company as we always do.

The waitress came over with our pizza and set it down in the middle of the table and then set down our extra plates. "Is there anything else I can get you guys right now?"

Everyone in my family looked at me, which made the waitress look at me. "We would like to order a Never on Sundae dessert, but have it sent to the table over there. Will you deliver this note with it also." I folded up the note and then handed it to her.

She looked at the note and then smiled. "Sure thing I'll get that right over there. Anything else?"

We all just shook our heads.

**BPOV** – (starts back where we left off with Bella)

Just then our waitress walked up set down a Never on Sundae desert and handed me a slip of paper. "Can we get a box for all of this pizza?" my mom asked while I read my note

I instantly knew who it was from. I opened it up and once again that stupid affect that Edward has on me got my heart racing and I started to blush.

**Hey, I didn't want to interrupt your date!**

**I told Alice you were coming here and she started craving.**

**I would love to meet your mom, so before you leave stop by and visit.**

**Enjoy your dessert! **

**Edward**

I couldn't stop from smiling so big it started to hurt. "Do I even need to ask who this is from? I can't believe they beat us to it? Bella can I read that note?"

I handed her the note and pulled out my cell phone, and started to text Edward.

_Thank you for the dessert!_

_My mom is pretty sad that she didn't get to send you the dessert first._

_How about when you're done eating you come and join us._

_That way you can meet her. She is dying to meet you also._

_Sure blame it on Alice... Just admit you wanted to see me._

I sent the message and took a bite out of the dessert. It's a cookie that's fresh out of the oven still on a hot platter with vanilla ice cream, and caramel on top. It was so good. My mom finished reading the note.

"He seems wonderful Bella, I can't wait to meet him in person." She started to get emotional on me.

"Mom, It isn't like we're getting married or anything, please. We're just friends. Now I invited him over here so please don't embarrass me."

I looked past my mom and noticed Edward walking toward us I scooted over in the booth as he slid in next to me.

"Mom, this is Edward. Edward this is my mom." Edward reached over the table and shook her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Swan. I've heard great things about you."

"Oh please, call me Renee. Mrs. Swan makes me feel so old."

Edward chuckled. "All right then Renee."

He then turned to me and smiled. I was captivated by his smile. "You were right in your text about blaming it on Alice. I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

There was that affect again. My heart was beating faster, all I could do was look at him and be amazed that this guy may just like me just as much as I like him. I wanted to lean over and wrap my arms around him and never let him go. My mom's words brought me out of my thought.

"No, we're just enjoying this wonderful dessert, thank you so much for it by the way." My mom said as she looked Edward over with a pleased look on her face.

"You're welcome."

My mom started drilling Edward asking him the usual concerned mom questions. He didn't seem to mind, and answered them all. After she seemed to have asked all of her questions.

Edward turned to me, his smile caught my eye and I couldn't look away. "I better get back to my family. My parents would really like to meet you and everyone would like to meet your mom. Please stop by our table before you leave."

"Sounds good. We'll be over soon." Smiling over at him. I found myself not wanting him to leave my side.

"Renee it was a pleasure meeting you. Have a great evening." with that he stood up and walked back over to his family.

"Oh my gosh, Bella he is such a sweet guy, and quite the gentleman."

I started to laugh, "yes he is."

We finished up our dessert, as we were putting our leftovers in the box for my dad, our waitress walked up "You guys are all set. Your check has been taken care of by the same guy that sent you the dessert. Have a great night." She said as she walked up to another table with their drinks.

"Oh Bella I can't believe this. We have to go over there and thank them."

We got our stuff, and walked over to the Cullens table. They had just finished eating and were just all sitting there talking. As we walked up Alice was the first to notice. "Hey Ladies. Pull up those two chairs and join us."

We grabbed the chairs and pulled them over to the table. Rose, Emmet and Edward had scooted over so that I could sit down next to Edward. The rest of the family had done the same so my mom was sitting next to Alice.

We thanked them for dinner, and instantly were added into the conversation. It was like the night before at dinner, everything felt so natural.

After a while my mom stood up. "It was so great getting to meet all of you. Thank you again for dinner. I hope to see you all soon, but I better get home before my husbands starts to worry."

Everyone else stood up and started grabbing there stuff. "We're leaving also, Bella can I walk you to your car?" Edward asked his eyes full of hope. How could I refuse a face like that?

"Yeah you can," I started to walk towards Edwards parents. "It's so nice to meet you. I'll be seeing you in a few days at Edwards party." I said as I put my hand out to shake it. Carlisle shook my hand as he said "Bella, I'm so glad we got this chance to meet you, we can talk more at the party."

I reached out towards Esme, but she just pulled me into a hug. "You may not understand this right now, but Thank you dear." she then released me and grabbed onto Carlisle's arm and started walking towards the exit.

We said our good byes as we walked to the cars. Before my mom got in her car she looked at Edward. "Thank you again so much for dinner, you have such a pleasant family, we'll have to plan a dinner with all of you."

"That sounds great Renee. They all enjoyed meeting you today."

My mom unlocked the car, Edward held the door open for me. I walked past him and before I got into the car I leaned up against it. "Thank you so much for tonight. You didn't have to do it. But I appreciate it."

"You are welcome Bella."

Climbing into the car I glanced back at Edward. "I'm still calling you tonight. I want to hear that story."

He just laughed, "I'll be waiting for your call. Good night Bella." He looked through the door and said good night to my mom. He shut my door, and started walking towards his car. I smiled and waved to him as we drove by.

My mom looked at me and smiled, knowing that she could see right through me. "Bella, he is Amazing."

I got a big grin on my face as I nodded my head. All I could do is agree with her. "He is Amazing!"

_**You know you want to review... Come on... Review, tell me what you think...**_

_**Once again thank you to VJGM for encouraging me to do an EPOV!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – I don't own any of the twilight characters... I just play with them on my days off...**

_**All hail Queen Beth! A huge thanks to VJGM for being a very awesome beta and encouraging me to write this story. Also a huge thanks to wifeyandgirls for your support and helping with ideas. **_

_**Now onto the story.**_

Chapter 6 – Shoplifters

We drove home in silence, which was fine for me that meant I'd be able to sit and think about Edward. I was deep in thought, when my mom pulled into her driveway. We both got out of the car, and she grabbed the pizza box.

"Thanks for the great night mom." I said as I started to walk towards my car.

"I had a wonderful night, Bella. Please call me and tell me how your weekend goes with Edward."

"I'll probably come over for Sunday dinner. I can tell you everything then."

"That sounds great Bella. I'll see you on Sunday then. Bye honey."

"Bye mom." I got in my car and drove back to my house. Angela's car was in the driveway, I got out of my car and walked into the apartment. "Angela I'm home."

"Hey! I'm in here." She yelled from her room.

I walked to the back of the apartment and looked into her room. "Movies or Girl talk?"

"Well I have to be at school pretty early tomorrow, so lets just talk for a while and then I need to go to bed."

"All right let me go change into my pj's. I'll be right back." I walked into my room, and changed into a plain t-shirt and a pair of boxers. Grabbing my blanket off of my bed I walked back into Angela's room.

We both curled up in our blankets and sat on Angela's bed. I asked her about school. She told me all about her classes, and all of the tests she's been taking lately.

Trying to get away from the subject of school she started asking me questions about my day. I told her all about Edward, the text messages, cleaning the house to get my mind off of him, my date with my mom, running into him and his family at dinner, and then about the dessert and check.

"Wow Bella, you had a pretty eventful day. Do you think that he planned going to the same restaurant as you?"

"In his note he sent with the dessert, he blamed Alice craving The Pizza Factory, I sent him a text that said Sure blame Alice... Just admit you wanted to see me. totally joking, but when he walked over he said 'your right about blaming it on Alice' I don't really know what he meant."

"Hmmm, I don't know either. I can't wait to meet him at the party."

"Did you ever call Jillian and work out the plans for Friday?"

"Yep, we're all set. She's coming over here at eight and then we'll be there shortly after."

"Oh that sounds good. The invitation is on the fridge so you can get the address off of that."

"Yeah I saw it."

"Hey hold on a second, I need to text him and tell him I'll call him when we're done talking. He has a Funny Shoplifter story to tell me."

"Actually, I should go to bed. I need to go study a bit before going into school." Angela said as she stood up and pulled back her blankets, and climbed into bed. "Will you turn my light off and shut my door on your way out?"

"Yeah, good luck tomorrow, just keep thinking about how much fun we're going to have this weekend. Good Night Angela." I walked over turned off the light and while I was shutting the door she said good night.

I left her room and walked over to mine, turned off the light and then jumped into bed. Reaching for my cell phone, I turned on the light on my night stand. While I was scrolling down my phone numbers to Edwards, my phone switched screens and started to ring. I didn't recognize the phone number but answered it anyways.

"Hello?" I asked not knowing who it was.

"Hey, it's Alice."

"Oh hey Alice, I was just about to call Edward, whats up?"

"I was calling to see if you wanted to come over to my house Friday after work, and get ready with me. I can do your hair and make-up." she said with such excitement that I couldn't turn her down. But before I could answer she was all ready asking more. "Do you know what you're going to wear yet?"

"That would be great. I haven't decided which outfit to wear yet. It's between the two Edward bought me at American Eagle. Any suggestions?"

"I really like the first one. The skinny jeans and the Cami."

"I loved that onetoo. Okay, I'll come over after work on Friday, and bring the outfit with me. I'll just get your address from Edward. Thank you Alice."

"You're welcome. I better let you go so you can call Edward. He's probably waiting for your call." she said the last part under her breath. "Have a great night Bella."

"You too, Alice. Bye"

"Bye"

I hung up the phone and once again scrolled through the numbers till I found his. I hit call it started to ring, and my heart started beating faster.

"Hello, Bella." He said, man he sounded so sexy. Hearing his voice I started to think about everything else that was sexy about him.

"Hey, sorry it took so long to call, my roommate is having a hard time with school right now, and needed to talk about it. I hope it isn't to late too call." I said looking at the clock and realizing it was nine thirty.

"No, it isn't too late at all."

"Lets here this funny shoplifting story." I said while I shifted around in bed to get comfortable.

"Okay, today around one thirty, I caught two girls shoplifting underwear, and jewelry. I walked up to them, told them who I was, and walked them up to my office. I started talking to them, and they admitted to stealing everything. When I asked them why they did it, they told me that last weekend they were playing truth or dare at a friends house, they both got dared to come to Vandy's and steal. They have to bring the stolen merchandise to the next party or else they will have to complete something worse. So they came to follow through. I talked to them about the kind of friends that they have. I even told them the cheesy line of 'a true friend wouldn't ask you to steal.' they just agreed with me and then started crying when I told them we would have to call their parents, to come get them."

"They gave me all of their information for the report, and they ended up being only thirteen. I gave the phone to the first girl and dialed the number she gave me for her mom. I listened as the girl told the story to her mom. She started crying and then handed me the phone. 'My mom... wants... to talk... to ... you.' She said in between sobs."

I started laughing, I pictured Edwards face as he changed his voice to imitate this little girl crying. "So what happened? What did the mom want?"

"I grabbed the phone from the girl, and said to the mom. "Hi, this is Edward from Vandy's Loss Prevention." He said this in the most charming voice. "Instantly her mom started yelling at me."

His voice changing to match what I assumed to be the mother of the little girl. "Call the cops, I'm at work, and won't be getting off for a while. My daughter needs to learn a lesson, and if that means her riding in a police car, so be it. Call the cops."

At this point I was laughing pretty hard. I started gasping for air. Edward stopped telling the story. "Bella, are you okay over there?"

I took a deep breath and composed myself. "Yeah, It's just that you do those impersonations so well. They definitely make the story."

"Thank you." he said but then got back into his story.

"I relayed the story of the girls shoplifting to the mom, and then told her that I could release her to her friends parent, if given permission. She thought about it for a minute and then said 'Well, I don't get off work for another three hours, so unless you want to call the cops and have her taken away, which I'm not opposed to, I'll give her permission to be released to her friends parent.' I asked her if she wanted to talk to her daughter, and she quickly replied. 'I have nothing more to say to her.' With that she hung up the phone."

"Her daughter just started crying harder. 'I'm in so much trouble aren't I.' She said looking over at me. Then she looked at her friend 'I knew we'd get caught. We should've never taken that dare.' I then handed the phone over to the next girl to call her parents. I dialed the number she gave me for her mom."

"I heard her say "Hi, Mom" then she broke down, she was crying so hard she couldn't even speak, she just walked over to me and handed me the phone, and then started crying harder as she walked back over to the chair she had been sitting on. I explained to her mother what happened, she said she would be right down. I finished typing up my report, right as the mother was directed into my office. She walked in and instantly looked at her daughter shaking her head. I could her hear taking deep breaths as she walked over and took a seat next to her daughter. I overheard her say to her daughter. 'Young Lady, I raised you better than this. First of all ditching out on school, and then stealing?' The girl started crying again harder this time, if that was possible. She then started apologizing to her mother, but all her mom said was. 'You think your sorry now, but wait till your dad gets home. Then you'll be sorry.'"

"I got her information for the last of my report, and then explained to her the process, I also explained to her that her daughters friends mom wouldn't be able to come pick her up, but that she has given me permission to release the friend to her. After everything was done, I led them out of the store. Both girls crying, the mother just shaking her head and walking as fast as she could to her car."

"Wow, that is some story. I can't believe that the one girl's mom didn't even come down to get her daughter, and just told you to call the cops on her."

"Yeah she was pretty mad. By her reaction, I could tell this isn't the first thing her daughter has done."

"It sounds like you had a pretty fun day. Catching shoplifters, getting yelled at by moms. What more can you ask for?"

He started to laugh, and I could hear ruffling noise and then soft thuds on the other end. "What are you doing over there? It sounds like you are having a pillow fight."

He started to laugh harder. "Well you'd be right in a way. I'm crawling into bed, and when my mom and Alice decorated my house, they put way too many pillows on my bed, so I'm just throwing them onto the floor."

"You let Alice and your mom decorate your house? I can't wait to see it."

"Yeah they did a really good job on it, all except for the pillows on my bed. I can't wait to show it to you."

We talked for another hour, not even realizing it. We talked about everything from movies, music, cars, family, and work. I was surprised at how easily I could talk to him, and we never had awkward silence. The conversation always flowed smoothly between us.

I glanced over at the clock it was past eleven. I was betrayed by a yawn that escaped from my lips. Edward heard it, "That is my cue to say good bye, you're tired. Thank you for calling me tonight. Also thank you for coming over to my table to meet my parents. They both loved you, and both can't wait to talk to you on Friday."

"I loved meeting your parents, they're both so nice. I can't wait to talk to them on Friday also. Thank you for dinner and dessert, It was fabulous. Have a good morning at work with out me. I'll be there at two."

"You're welcome for dinner and dessert, I'm glad you liked it."

I yawned one more time, and then said "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Not unless I see you first."

I let out a half laugh."Good night Edward."

"Sweet dreams Bella."

I hung up my phone placed it on my night stand and turned off the light. I closed my eyes, and laid there thinking about Edward, soon I was sound asleep having another wonderful dream.

The next morning I cheerfully made my way down to the kitchen, and cooked eggs and toast for breakfast, after cleaning up, I went to the bathroom and took a shower to start getting ready for work.

After the shower, I had a lot of extra time for work so I plugged in and turned on the flat iron, then went to my closet and started to go through my clothes

I got dressed for work, and then headed into the bathroom to finish my hair, an hour later I was completely ready for work. It was only twelve thirty.

Deciding to read until it was time to go, I grabbed my book, and made my way to the couch. I was completely engrossed by the book before I knew it, it was one forty-five. Time to leave for work.

On my way to work, I got a text message from Angela.

Hey!

I just aced my math test...

I'm so excited.

I was so excited for her. I wish I wasn't closing, because I would take her out to dinner.

_CONGRATS!!!_

_I go to dinner at six._

_If you're out of school come by,_

_and I'll take you out to celebrate._

_What do you say?_

I pulled into work, and parked next to the familiar Volvo. Got out of my car and started walking across the parking lot when I got another text. I looked down at my phone expecting to have Angela's reply but it wasn't from Angela.

_**Hello, I just saw you pull up.**_

_**I missed you this morning,**_

_**Warning Cheryl is freaking out.**_

_**But when isn't she.**_

Edward, of course he would be in the camera room. He probably always has a camera on his car in the parking lot, making sure nothing happens to it, and if it does he has it on tape.

_Thanks for the warning._

_What is she freaking out about NOW?_

_Should I just turn around and call in sick?_

_LOL!_

I walked into the store, and made my way towards the Elevator and pushed the button. As I was waiting I received another text. I looked down at my phone and read the message from him.

_**Hurry, turn around and run... **_

_**J/K she just saw you,**_

_**She is coming straight for you.**_

_**AH...save yourself.**_

I started to laugh but it was cut short when I heard that oh so familiar voice behind me.

"Bella I'm so glad that you're here. I don't think I can give you any more days off, the store just crumbles with out you."

_Are you serious, I just got here, not the way to start my day off._I thought as she continued.

"Go put your stuff away, and then meet me down in shoes, we need to go over some things."

The door opened, walking in I started to reply to Edward, to thank him for his late warning. The door started to shut, but someone stopped it and walked in, I looked up to see the heart melting smile that I really did love.

"Thanks for the late warning. Man I'm not even clocked in and I get attacked."

He just laughed, "yeah sorry, I thought it would get to you in time. Just be careful she is on one today!"

"Thanks for the warning. So besides Cheryl freaking out, how has your morning been?"

"Well I've just been watching the cameras, trying to get a shoplifter, but no such luck. So I've started watching Cheryl's rampage. I'm keeping a tally of how many associates she makes cry. Right now she is coming in at five but when she has only talked to nine so far. The odds aren't looking to good."

I just laughed, "great so when I start crying you'll have it on tape?" I asked as the doors opened and we started walking towards the break room.

His face went totally rigid. "She better not make you cry..." there was a long pause and then he added. "You're the best employee she has. She has to realize that, and she better treat you accordingly."

I didn't know how to respond to that. It seemed like he was trying to cover something up by adding the last part, but I didn't want to get into that now. Cheryl was waiting for me, and the longer she waits, the worse things are bound to get.

"She has never yelled at me, she realizes that I'm the only one that she can come to when things need to be fixed... Just call me the fix-it-girl."

Edward just started to laugh... "okay, Ms. Fix-it-girl. I'll come talk to you after Cheryl is done. I'm sure you'll need some cheering up."

"And you think that you'll be able to cheer me up huh?" I said with a straight face, even though inside my heart was fluttering, just then my phone started to beep. I looked down and it as Angela texting me back. " hold on, one second."

We walked into the break room, and were headed towards the lockers, Angela's text read.

Sorry I can't join you for your dinner.

I have one more test to take and it starts at six.

Wish me luck, I'm going to go study.

I sighed pretty loud as I hit the reply button. Edward looked up at me with a raised eyebrow.

_Sounds good,_

_Good Luck with your test._

I sent my reply and then looked up at Edward, I instantly got lost in his green eyes, and this feeling over wanting came over me. Wanting to wrap my arms around him, and get enough strength to go face Cheryl.

"Is everything all right?" He asked with a look of concern.

"Yeah, Angela aced her math test," I said excited, "but now she has another test tonight at six."

"Thats good news, why the big sigh?"

"Oh, I just wanted to take her out and celebrate since she has been stressing out so much. But since I close our schedules just conflict because my dinner's at six, and her next test starts at six. We'll just have to celebrate at your party."

"You better get down to Cheryl, before she freaks out even more."

I finished putting everything in my locker and then started to make my way to the door. I had a lot of my mind, thinking about what she could possibly want to go over with me. Edward stopped at his office door, but before he walked in he glanced at me. "Bella, everything will be okay. Like you said she has never yelled at you, and she wouldn't be wise to start now."

"Yeah, it'll be okay. See you later."

I walked out the door and down to the shoe department, seeing Cheryl on the phone against the wall by the stockroom door. I walked past her, and went to my desk. Brittania and Jason were working today in my department so I went out to find out how their morning had gone and what they had got done.

I saw Brittania cleaning up the kids shoe corner, and filling in the holes. I walked over to her and asked her how her day has been, she told me that her and Jason were able to get a lot of stuff done this morning, and now Jason was on lunch, and she was just working on filling in holes.

I heard Cheryl hang up the phone, "Bella, can I talk to you back here for a minute?" she said as she started to walk back into the stockroom.

"Brittania, it's looking really good. Keep up the great work." I said and then started to follow Cheryl. I got into the stockroom, and then turned to Cheryl. I must have had a scared face, because Cheryl started laughing.

"Why the face? You look really scared at what I'm going to tell you."

"Not really scared, just a little nervous. I just don't know why you'd need to talk to me."

Cheryl started to chuckle and then said. "Bella, I've noticed a few things lately about your performance and I wanted to bring them to your attention, so we can come up with a plan of action."

_Okay, now I'm really nervous. Why would she be saying this, my performance hasn't gotten worse. I thought I was doing a good job._ I thought, coming up with reasons why she would need to talk to me about my performance.

"Okay?"was all I could get out while my brain was going a mile a minute trying to figure things out.

"You're doing a great job down here in the shoe department. You've been training and developing your team, but I think you've hit a barrier."

_A barrier, what did she mean a barrier?Don't freak out Bella, it'll be okay. Just stay calm_

"I feel like you know all you need to know about shoes, and I'd like to give you more of a challenge. I'd like to move you up to the Kids department, and see how you do with merchandising. It'll be back to school before we know it, and I know that you would be the most qualified for this department. Also, our District Manager Steve has noticed you, and has asked me to challenge you and see how you handle it. He would ultimately like to promote you up to an Assistant Manager."

_An Assistant Manager... WOW that is huge. _I thought. I was a little dumb struck all I could do is nod my head.

"What do you think? I know you can handle it, you'd do a great job up in kids. I also think you'll be a great Assistant Manager."

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'm just a little shocked, because they don't usually promote within for that kind of position."

"Well like I said, Steve would like to promote you, however you just need some more merchandising skills. You'll have to go up to kids and show him what you can do."

"When do I start up there?"

"Next weeks schedule is all ready done, so lets plan on the week after. I'll get with you about it some more before then, but I'm really excited to have you up in kids." She walked through the door back out onto the floor.

I couldn't believe this my smile was pretty big at this point, just knowing that Cheryl believed in me to put my in the kids department and then knowing that Steve was thinking about promoting me... Today was a good day.

I sat down at my desk and started going through my paperwork, and writing notes for my team on what needed to be done tonight.

After that I went out to the floor and started filling in holes with Brittania and Jason, I was working on a womens shoe fixture when I saw someone walking towards me. Edward.

"Hey so I see things went well!" He said when he got a little closer.

"Yeah she wants to move me up to kids so I can have a challenge, and prove myself to Steve."

"Bella, that's HUGE! Congrats. I told you. You're the best she's got."

"Thank you!"

"Your welcome. Now get back to work, before she comes and changes her mind." He said as he walked away.

I finished up my work and then helped out my team finish. It was a little before six when we completed everything. I thanked them for all of their hard work today, and made my way upstairs to go on lunch.

Since Angela couldn't meet me, I had decided to drive home and eat something there. Walking out to my car, I realized that Edwards car was all ready gone, which made me a little sad that he didn't say good bye. I drove home and went to the kitchen to make myself a sandwich, I grabbed a bag of chips and a bottled water and made my way to the table. While eating I couldn't get my mind off of what Cheryl had said. This was huge. She's never one for compliments, and she makes you think that you'll never be good enough.

Dinner was pretty uneventful I flipped through a magazine while eating to take my mind off of the news I wanted to tell my family. The problem was no one was available. My mom had a get together with her friends, and dad always worked late on those nights.

My dinner was just about over, so I cleaned up my mess and then headed back to work. Once I got back to work, I took over as the closing manager and sent the other managers home.

The rest of the night went smoothly it was pretty slow, so we were able to get a good recovery.

At closing time, we still had a family shopping around. I walked up to them and explained that we were closing, and that they could take there purchases to any register to be rung up. They said okay, but kept shopping.

I had let out all of the other customers, and they were still shopping, now fifteen minutes to closing. I walked up to them, and as nice as I could said. "We closed fifteen minutes ago, if you'd like to buy that stuff please go to the register in the mens department. Or I can put these items on hold for you to come and shop more tomorrow."

The lady looked up at me shocked. "Well if you're going to treat me like this I don't want any of this," she said as she threw her arm full on the floor. "I don't have to take you talking to me like this."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, we closed fifteen minutes ago. I can put all of this on hold for you."

"No, I'm never shopping here again, because of the way you just treated me. I'm a paying customer. Now let me out of these doors."

I let her out, and locked the doors behind her.

I had the team, close their registers and bring everything upstairs, I finished all the closing procedures, and then we all left.

I got home and was so tired that I just walked into my room, changed into pj's set my alarm clock and crawled into bed. But I couldn't sleep because everything Vandy's was going through my mind. Of course that included Edward, after many deep breathing exercises I was able to fall asleep.

The sound of my alarm startled me in the morning, it felt like I'd just fallen asleep. Slowly getting out of my nice warm bed, and making my way to the shower, still half asleep I completed my daily morning routine. I threw my hair up in a loose ponytail and got dressed. Grabbing the outfit I would be wearing for the party tonight, and putting it in a bag. Walking out to the kitchen I grabbed a granola bar and left for work.

Walking into work, I quickly realized that it was going to be a busy day. We were having a really good sale today, and there was all ready people waiting outside for us to open. I went upstairs and put my stuff in my locker, grabbed my name badge and made my way down to the shoe dept.

My team had all ready finished the morning processes, so we just worked on filling holes and straightening displays. But it was soon to busy for that, and then we focused on helping our customers.

The day seemed to fly by. Lunch had gone by fast, because a good portion of it went to shopping for a gift for Edward. I didn't know what to get him for his house, and it seemed that with a sister like Alice, if you needed it she went and bought it for you. Scouring the mall looking for his gift. Going in almost every store just waiting for it to jump out at me. Walking into the last store, it came to me. I knew what to get Edward. I looked around for a few minutes and then made my selections and went up to the register to buy them.

I was going to a party... Edwards party... Alice was going to help me get ready. _OH crap, I never got her address from Edward. _On my way to work, I pulled out my cell phone and scrolled through my incoming call numbers, finding Alice's number, and sending her a text.

_Hey Alice._

_I didn't get the chance to get your address from Edward._

_I'm leaving a little early, so I should be there right at five._

_Bella_

I put all of my stuff into my locker and then went back to work. The last half of my shift dragged on for what seemed like forever. I was trying to stay busy, and trying to keep my mind off of tonight, but I couldn't because of the excitement.

I was in my own little world, I was crouched down picking up some shoes off the floor when someone walked up and stood right next to me. I looked up to see Alice standing there.

"Hey did you get my text?"

"That's why I'm here. It's four thirty do you think you can get off yet?"

"Let me call and let them know I'm leaving. It should be fine."

I walked over to the phone and called my manager.

"Hey, is it okay if I take off right now?"

"That sounds good. Do you work tomorrow?"

"Yeah I do. Bright and early."

"I'm here then also, so I'll see you tomorrow morning. Have a great night Bella."

"Thanks you to. Bye."

I hung up the phone and walked over to Alice. "Lets get out of here. I just need to go up to my locker and get my stuff. Do you want to meet me out in the parking lot or come with me?"

"I can come with you? I've never been behind the scenes before... Can I look at Edwards office?"

"Sure I'll show it to you, and don't get too excited behind the scenes isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"Oh Bella, I'm excited, besides Esme is trying to find the perfect picture for Edwards office, so we can do a little spy work while I'm here."

I just started to laugh. Leave it to Alice to get excited about going into a break room and looking at a plain office. We made our way upstairs and got my stuff out of my locker. Then as we were walking out of the break room, I opened Edwards door to his office to show her.

She walked inside and took everything in. I watched as she pulled out a measuring tape to measure some of the walls. She pulled out her cell phone and made a phone call.

"All right our spy work is done here. Now to the fun stuff. MAKEOVER time..." She said as she started to bounce up and down with joy.

_**You know you want to review... Tell me what you think... **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – I don't own any of the twilight characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. She just lets them come over to play.**

_**Holla to my girls! Also a huge thanks to my wonderful beta Queen Beth.**_

Chapter 7 – The Party

We made our way down to the parking lot. As I went to get in my car

"Bella, I only live about five minutes away from here, so follow me." Alice said as she got into a yellow Porsche.

"I'll be right behind you." I said, _as if I could miss you in that car. _I thought as I climbed into my car and started it. She was right she lived five minutes away.

She pulled into the driveway, and I parked right next to her, grabbing all of my stuff as I climbed out of the car.

As we walked up to Alice's house, I started to smile. It was beautiful. The house was two stories, and tan like Edwards, but instead of Black shutters hers were chocolate brown. Her yard was neatly groomed and she had pretty flower boxes under each of the windows.

We walked into her house. It was amazing. She brought me straight up to her room. "I'd give you a tour, but Edward is getting kind of antsy. So we've got to hurry." She said as she started to pulled out some of her make-up.

As I was looking around her room, it was gorgeous. She had a king sized bed that had lots of pillows on it, which made me chuckle quietly thinking about the conversation that Edward and I had a couple of nights ago about the amount of pillows on his bed. Looking across the room, she had a huge walk-in closet, which was magnificent. She had her clothes all organized. On top was the shirts separated by sleeve length and than color. On the bottom was pants, separated in styles and than color once again, than all along the floor was her shoes. That was just her side, and then you looked over at Jaspers side and it was identical in organization. He almost had just about the same amount of clothes as she did.

Next to the closet was the master bathroom.

I noticed that she had brought a chair in and placed in front of a full length mirror that was next to her walk-in closet.

"Sit down on this chair, I'll do your hair and make up and then you can get changed into the outfit." Alice said as she plugged in the flat iron, and pulled out my ponytail.

I sat down in the chair and Alice got to work, she started to put sections of my hair up so that she could flat iron my hair.

As she did my hair, she made small talk asking me all sorts of questions. When she was finishing my hair she dropped the big question on me. "Do you like my brother?" I blushed instantly and she knew her answer, but she still looked at me waiting to hear me say it.

"Yes, I do." the next questions took me by surprise and I didn't think that I'd heard her right at first.

"How much do you like him?"

"What do you mean?"

"How much do you like him Bella? Do you like him as a friend? Do you want to be more than friends? Like his girlfriend?" I was taken back a bit by these questions, I blushed and tried to think of what I could say.

"Alice, where is all of this coming from?" I asked, hoping to postpone my answer a little longer.

"Okay hair is done. Now lets get to the make-up. Now answer the question."

"I like him, but I'm worried that he doesn't like me any more than a friend. I mean look at him. He is gorgeous. Why would he like me? I'm a plain girl that doesn't have much to offer."

She whipped around so she was standing in front of me. She looked down into my eyes. And than said "Bella don't ever say that. You're the complete opposite of plain. I've only hung out with you a couple of times, and I see that you have so much to offer. You're smart, witty, and most of all a beautiful person inside and out. I don't ever want to hear you say that again."

"I can't help it. My whole life I've been the "friend" that's if the guy even knows I'm alive. So when someone like Edward comes along, I just assume that he likes me as a friend... Nothing more."

"You know what they say about people that assume don't you?"

"Yes I do Alice. Ha! My dad always uses that line."

"Well then I won't tell it to you then. I understand that you've always been the "friend" but Bella this is different."

"Different? How is this situation different. Edward is gorgeous and I'm..." Alice shot me a look that says continue that sentence your dead. So I just dropped it.

"So you keep avoiding my question. Do you like him more than a friend?"

There was no way she was going to drop this question. I might as well just suck it up and tell her. " Yes I do. I'd love to be his girlfriend," Alice's face lit up like a kid at Christmas, she was so excited. "We have a problem though, since he's my store's loss prevention he's not allowed to date anyone that works at that store. So even if he did like me more than a friend. Which I doubt. We couldn't date."

Alice didn't seem to think that little problem was an issue, because she started screeching about how excited she was.

"Didn't you hear that little problem? We can't date if he works at my store."

"Close your eyes, I'm going to do your eye shadow. Now about the little problem as you call it. I don't see this being an issue. Just know that things always work out." I couldn't see what her face looked like, but from the sound of her voice you could tell that she was smiling, and very excited about something.

I sat on the chair for a little bit longer while she finished my make-up. "Okay, I'm done. Go into that bathroom, and get changed into your outfit." She said as she pointed at a door next to the closet. "I'm going to get dressed while you're in there."

I grabbed the bag that my clothes were in and walked into the bathroom, looking in the mirror, I went into shock. My make-up was perfect and my hair looked even better. She had flat-ironed it and than pulled the front middle section back onto the top of my head securing it with a couple bobby-pins.

I pulled my clothes out of my bag, and started to get dressed. Once the outfit was on I gave myself a once over in the full length mirror. I looked and felt like a completely different person. I opened the door and before walking out "Alice is it all right to come out? Are you decent?"

I heard her laugh. "Yeah come out, I'm just putting away all of my stuff so we can get out of here." I walked out and saw her putting the last of her make – up away, she looked up at me and smiled I looked her over, she was perfect. In that little time that I was in the bathroom, she had retouched up her make-up and changed into the cutest outfit. This girl truly was amazing.

"You look amazing. So what were you saying about you being plain? I don't know if you've looked in the mirror, but that's FAR from plain right there."

"I've never said this before but I really do look good. Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome, now lets get over to Edward's I've got a few more things to set up before people start showing up."

We started to walk out of her house when her phone started to ring. She had a quick conversation with the person, and then hung up.

"That was my mom, I've got to stop somewhere and pick something up. So I'll drive by Edward's so you can follow me, and then I'll go pick that up. Sound good?"

"Yeah that's fine. I'll just follow you."

We got in our cars and she drove towards Edward's house. About five minutes later I saw his house. I parked right behind her on the street, grabbed Edward's present and then got out and ran up to her car.

"He's expecting you, I all ready called him and told him I've got to run an errand. I'll be right back, and remember what I said... You're not plain Bella, you look HOT!"

"Okay see you in a bit." I said as we waved to each other as she drove off. I started to get really nervous.

_Bella you can do this. Just walk up there and knock on the door._

I was deep in thought while I was walking slowly up to his house. I had just stepped onto the porch and was making my way up to knock on the door, when the door flung open and there in the doorway stood Edward. He looked up at me and the crooked smile that I love crept on his face.

"Bella, you look amazing. I love that outfit." he said walking towards me, he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I was speechless, and just stood there for a minute trying to take it all in.

"Thank you!" I finally was able to choke out. After I cleared my head and was able to think, I realized that he was hugging me. I wrapped my arms around Edward also. I had never really hugged another man, but my dad. This was much much different than that. It felt so good to be in his arms, it felt so right. He finally released me from the hug. I looked up into his eyes and got lost in the depths of them.

"Come on, time for the grand tour." he said as he grabbed my hand and started pulling me into the house. My heart instantly started beating faster. When we started the tour he didn't let go of my hand, in fact he intertwined our fingers.

"Before we start. This is for you. I didn't really know what to get you." I said as I handed him the gift bag that had his gift in it.

"Do you want me to open it up now? Or can I wait?"

"You can wait. Lets go check out this big beautiful house."

We started downstairs, and walked into a big room which had two black leather sofas set up to focus on the big plasma screen T.V. "This is where I kick Emmett's and Jasper's butt in video games." He said as we walked through the front room.

We then walked into the kitchen, it was huge. The dark stained hard wood floors matched with the cupboards. There was all stainless steel appliances, an island/bar combo was off to one side with beautiful granite counter-tops that matched through out the whole kitchen, and four bar stool sitting on the bar side.

"This is a beautiful kitchen. I'd love to cook in a kitchen like this." I said as I glided my hand along the counter-top walking towards the stove with the stainless steel hood over it.

He just laughed. "You're more than welcome to come and cook here any time. I don't get much use out of it, because it is kind of hard to cook for one. So take-out is the way for me."

"I may take you up on that offer. I love to cook, and in a kitchen like this I'd love it even more."

"I'm glad you like it, but lets keep moving I have more I want to show you."

Still walking hand in hand we walked through the house. Each room just as impressive if not more than the last one. We walked upstairs and he showed me more rooms, one being a guest room, another was his office, and then the last room on the left was his room.

He opened the door, and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. His room was huge. It had a king sized bed sitting up against one wall with a black comforter and like he had said a couple of nights ago, lots of pillows. On the other wall was shelves and shelves and more shelves of c.d's. On the other side of his bed was a huge walk in closet that you could tell Alice had filled for him. Next to the closet was a door for the master bath. I let go of his hand and walked up to the wall opposite of the c.d's and saw the great view that Edward had out of his window. You could see the whole valley from this point, and it was beautiful.

I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. "It's almost as beautiful as you are." he whispered into my ear. Feeling his hot breath on my ear was enough to do me in, my heart was racing and there was feelings going through me that I've never felt before. I was about to respond when we heard the front door open

"Bella, Edward I'm here where are you guys?"

I heard Edward let out a sigh. "We're up here Alice. We'll be right down." He released my waist and once again grabbed my hand, he led us out of his room, down to where Alice was.

She saw us walking in hand and hand, and had an instant smile on her face. " Edward can you go grab the stuff out of the backseat of my car and bring it in?"

Edward gave me an apologetic smile before he let go of my hand, and walked out to retrieve what ever Alice had sent him out for.

"Bella, I leave you alone for twenty minutes and I come in to you guys holding hands. Are you starting to see what I see. He likes you... A LOT..."

"I told you I'd like it to be so much more than friends, but it can't be as long as he works at my store."

"And I told you things always seem to have a way of working out. Stop worrying."

"Whatever you say. I'll trust you."

"You should because I'm rarely wrong. Now come and help me carry all of this out to the back patio where the party will be."

I walked over to her and loaded my arms up with bags of food. She lead the way out the glass door to the back patio. When she opened the door I got my first look at the back yard. It was like a big kids play ground. Right off the patio sitting on the left hand side of the yard was a pool, it had a rockscaped waterfall coming into the pool. Past that in the far left corner was a basketball court, to the right of that was a sand volleyball court set up and ready to be used. On the patio, to the left was the usual patio table and chairs, but to the right was a stainless steel bbq island, with a built-in mini fridge.

Edward and I spent the next ten minutes bringing the bags from the house out to the patio where Alice was busy organizing all of them. Each time, I'd load my arms with as many bags as possible, trying to save us a few trips and I noticed Edward doing the same. With my arms full of bags, Edward opened the door to the patio for me and I smiled. "That's all of them."

Hoping to stay busy I said "Hey Alice, that's the last of the bags what else can we do to help?"

"If thats all of the bags, then we're done, I just have to finish putting this stuff away, Did you all ready finish the tour of the house?"

I looked over at Edward because I didn't know if there was more or not. He smiled down at me. "Actually, no we didn't," he walked up to me intertwined our fingers and we started walking into the house. He showed me his basement, where he had turned it into one big game room. He had brought down a pool table and ping-pong table. He told me about some funny stories of him and Emmett playing ping-pong when they were little. We heard the doorbell ring, so we walked upstairs to get the door. I looked at my watch and it was eight on the dot. "Go ahead and sit down, I'll be right in." he said as he motioned towards the front room couches.

I let go of his hand and walked over towards the couch, grabbing a magazine from the table as I sat down, and started flipping through it. I was only a few pages in when I heard a booming voice "Car and Driver huh?"

I looked up to see Emmett standing above me. "Did Edward tell you this is where he gets his butt kicked in video games?" I was about to respond when I heard Edward start to laugh as he walked in and sat down next to me.

"Emmett do I need to remind you who was kicking who's butt? Because we can do a rematch. It'll have the same outcome."

Right then Jasper walked in, standing next to Emmett. "Yeah lets have a rematch, tonight after everyone has left."

Emmett laughed, turned and started to walk away. "Oh you guys are so dead." I heard him say before he walked outside.

"Have you seen my beautiful wife?" Jasper asked as he was turning around to leave also.

"Yeah she's out on the back patio." I said as I watched him walk out the door to find Alice just about to walk in. He wrapped his arms around her and she melted into him.

I turned my attention back to Edward, who was staring at me. "You have a beautiful house. Esme and Alice have done amazing things with it."

"Thank you, You'll have to tell them both that. They love to hear when they've done a great job."

The door bell rang. He turned towards me and asked "Will you come get the door with me?"

I smiled up at him. "Sure, I'd love to."

He grabbed my hand and we stood up and walked over to the door. He opened the door and Angela and Jillian were standing there. They looked at our hands and then smiled. I introduced Angela to Edward and then Jillian threw her arms around me.

As she was hugging me she whispered into my ear. "Just friends huh? You've got so much to tell me."

I smiled and nodded my head.

We all walked back towards the backyard, Angela and Jillian were just amazed as I was at Edwards house, and as we were walking outside the doorbell rang. Edward excused himself, and I brought my friends out to meet Alice, Jasper and Emmett.

After introductions Emmett asked us to come shoot some hoops. I looked at Jillian, knowing she wasn't big on sports. "You go. I'm just going to stay up here and chat with Alice, besides I don't want to get all hot and sweaty before I meet Edwards friend." I then turned to Angela, she looked up at me shyly. "Why not. It'll be fun right?" we walked out across the grass towards Emmett.

Once we were on the basketball court Emmett threw me the ball. Which I shot and made. "Wow that was a good shot. I didn't think you played sports?" Emmett said

"I used to play when I was little, but then my parents made me stop because they were afraid I was going to hurt myself because I was so clumsy. So I kind of just stuck to playing Horse."

I looked towards the door as Edward brought more people to the backyard. He winked at me and then turned back around to answer the door again. "I'll be right back" I said as I started to head back to the house. I walked in the door and saw Edward walking another group of people to the back. I looked past him, and saw Esme and Carlisle walk in.

"Bella it's so good to see you again dear." I heard Esme say as she rushed over towards me and pulled me into a hug. I was starting to really feel welcome in this family but not only that I was starting to love hugs.

Carlisle walked up and placed his hand on Esme's back as she released me from our hug. "How have you been the last couple of days?" Carlisle asked.

"I've been really good. Just working. Esme, I love what you've done with this place. It's spectacular. You and Alice did a great job."

"Thank you dear. Remodel is definitely my passion, and it makes it easy when you have someone like Edward that isn't too picky about the way it turns out."

"Well I'd love to cook in that kitchen. It's totally amazing."

"Really!... Alice did the kitchen, she said something about knowing exactly what he was going to need and she went from there."

Both Esme and Carlisle looked over my shoulder and got warm loving smiles on their faces. I turned around just as Edward walked up and grabbed my hand. A surge of energy went through my hand as I looked up into his gorgeous green eyes, a smile crept onto my face. Loving the feeling of having him so close, and not wanting to leave his side.

I looked out the back door and noticed Angela on the basketball court but talking to a guy. "Hey who is Angela talking to?" I questioned.

Edward followed my gaze "that's a family friend his name is Ben and he's lived next door to my parents for as long as they've been there. Let's go outside and I'll introduce you to some people."

"Sounds good." I turned back to Carlisle and Esme "I'm sure I'll talk to you later."

"Go meet his friends dear. We'll find you later." Esme said as she grabbed her husbands hands and started to head towards the patio.

As Edward and I were walking hand in hand out to the patio he turned to me. "I introduced Jillian with my friend Owen, I think they've hit it off."

"Good, I really want to meet him, and Ben."

We walked out and Edward introduced me to everyone at the party. He had great friends, and it looked like both Angela and Jillian were really enjoying themselves with Ben and Owen. We ate dinner and then everyone split up some playing either basketball or volleyball, and then others enjoyed themselves by sitting around talking.

It was starting to get late and people were leaving Edward excused himself to walk a group of his friends out. Once he left Jillian came running over to me.

"Bella, we've got so much to talk about. Owen's taking me home, but can I call you tomorrow?"

"Owens taking you home huh? I work tomorrow until three, but then I'm going out with Edwards family, I'll give you a call once I'm home if it isn't too late."

"Sounds good." she said as she reached over and gave me a hug. "I had a great time thanks for inviting me. Also tell Edward thanks for introducing me to Owen."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. It looks like Angela did also...Speaking of which I haven't seen her in a while. I wonder where she went off to?"

"Yeah I haven't seen her for a bit either, maybe she left with Ben."

"Well have a great night."

"See ya, I'll talk to you tomorrow." She said as Owen came up behind her wrapped his arm around her waist and they turned and left.

I noticed that a lot of people had left, there was only a few people left, most of them being Edwards family who were helping to clean up from the party.

I walked over to were Alice was ordering people around. "Hey is there anything I can do to help clean up?"

"No, we're just finishing up. So, I hear you really like the kitchen?" I looked up at her and instantly there was a smile in my eyes.

"Yeah it's beautiful. I love to cook, and would love to cook in that kitchen."

"I'm sure we can arrange something, but right now I think you're wanted." I gave her a questionable look wondering what she could mean by that, she didn't answer but nodded her head behind me. I turned around to see Edward leaning up against the door jam, just watching us. He had that crooked grin on his face. And my heart melted. After being so close to him the last couple of hours, I just wanted to run into his arms. I walked towards him, when I got close enough, he grabbed my hand.

"I need to show you something please come with me." I followed him through the kitchen. But instead of going to the left for the stairs or the front room, we headed towards a door that I hadn't noticed before.

He opened the door and we walked into the room. It was breathtaking. It was a large white room, that was empty all except for the white grand piano sitting in the middle of the room. We walked over to the piano and I ran my hand over the smooth wood.

"I didn't know you played."

"Well not a lot of people do. But It's something that I truly love to do."

"Will you play me something?"

"Any requests?" he said as he pulled out the bench and sat down. Pulling me down to sit next to him.

"Play your favorite piece."

"Well my favorite piece I'm still working on, but this one used to be my favorite." I watched as he played the beautiful piece. His hands seemed to glide over the keys as he played it effortlessly. After he was complete he looked down at me.

"Edward that was beautiful. Did you write that?"

"Yeah that's my moms song. I wrote it for her mothers day present when I was about thirteen."

"You've been writing music that long. That's absolutely amazing, why is that one not your favorite anymore. I can't imagine anything more beautiful than that."

He smiled down at me, "Once I get the other one done I'll play it for you and you can judge which one you like better."

I looked up when I heard the door open and watched as Alice walked in. "Hey Edward, everything is cleaned up, I put the left over food in your fridge. Jasper and I are the last ones here, and were leaving. Mom wants me to remind you that she's coming over early tomorrow to work on the flower beds. Oh and when Emmett left he said something about the rematch to be postponed until tomorrow night."

"Thank you for the party Alice, I think it turned out great, and everyone enjoyed themselves."

"You're welcome, you know how much I love to plan and throw parties. Don't forget bowling tomorrow. We're all meeting at our parents house at four."

"Yep, I all ready have my date all lined up." Edward smiled down at me. I couldn't help but start to blush. "We'll be there. Good night Alice."

"Good night. Oh and Bella, you look fabulous. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Alice, thanks for all of your help." I said, and then started to get up. Edward followed me. "Well I better go. I've got to work at six tomorrow and then I've got a hot date to get ready for." I turned to face him and gave him a smirk.

"That hot date was wondering if he can pick you up at three forty-five?"

"Yeah he can. I'm going to see if I can only take a thirty minute lunch so I can get off a half hour early so I'll have a little time to get ready."

"All right I'll let your hot date know. Thanks for coming to the party tonight."

"Thanks for the invite, and thank you for setting Jillian up with Owen, from what I saw they both really enjoyed themselves. Jillian wanted me to tell you Thank you! I didn't even see Angela leave. I hope everything is okay."

"Oh I think everything's more than okay. Her and Ben left pretty early. I really hope it works out, because Ben is an awesome guy."

Edward walked me to the door and then opened it for me. I figured this would be as far as he'd go, but he kept walking with me. We walked hand in hand down to my car, I hit the unlock button, and he opened the door for me. But before I could get in, he pulled me into a hug. "Bella I'm glad that you came tonight.

"I had a really great time." When he let go, I felt myself longing to be back in his arms, but I climbed into my car. Before he shut the door he said, "Please call me to let me know you got home safely." I just chuckled and agreed to call. "I'll see you tomorrow. Have a great day at work." he said as he shut the door. I started the car and started driving home.

Pulling into my parking spot, Angela's car was all ready there. Wondering when she slipped out, I walked into the apartment, Her bedroom light was on.

Walking by I heard her talking and giggling. That was definitely not the normal Angela. I lightly knocked, she stopped talking for a moment "Come in." Poking my head in the door and noticing that she was on the phone. "Hey I just wanted to say I'm home, and going to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night," she said as she started up her phone conversation again.

I shut her door and walked across the hall to my room. Pulling out my cell phone and placing it on my night stand. I walked into the bathroom, removed my make-up and changed into my pj's.

I pulled back my blankets on my bed, grabbed my phone, and crawled into bed. Getting comfortable while scrolling through my phone till I found Edward's number and then pressed call. The phone rang twice before his sexy voice answered.

"Hello beautiful."

A little shocked by his wording I quickly replied "Hi."

He started to chuckle. "Did you make it home safe?"

Finally snapping out of the shock I answered his question. "Yes I did."

"Did you find out where Angela snuck off to?"

"No I came home and she's on the phone giggling, I think she may be talking to Ben. I'll have to get that dirt tomorrow though, because I'm going to bed."

"Thank you for your gift. I'm sorry I didn't open it while you were here. The movies were a great idea, and you actually picked out ones that I didn't have, which is impressive. I'm hoping some of those are for both of us?"

"That was the plan. I hope you liked it. I didn't really know what to get you."

"We'll have to do a movie night soon. Thank you once again."

"Your welcome."

"So I'll pick you up tomorrow at three forty-five. Be ready for some fun, and laughs."

"I'll be ready. Good night."

"Sweet dreams beautiful."

I hung up the phone with a smile on my face. I laid in bed for a while, just thinking about everything that had happened today. I'd admitted to Alice that I really liked Edward, also the fact that I'd love to be his girlfriend.

I don't know if she had shared this information with him, but he seemed pretty daring tonight, holding my hand, and then when I was looking out his bedroom snaking his arms around my waist. Calling me beautiful. I liked it. No loved it.

I reached over and set my alarm for five and then laid my head onto my pillow and quickly fell asleep due to how tired I was.

_**Review... Let me know what you think...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer - I own nothing twilight...**

**_Thank you to Z's B and Beth for all of your support and encouragement. Huge Thanks to my wonderful beta. All Hail Queen Beth!_ **

Chapter 8

Saturday seemed to drag on through out the day. I went to work at six and got permission to leave early, but it felt like the end of my shift was never going to come.

Finally, it was lunch time. Unpacking my sandwich and chips I sat down at a table and began to eat my lunch. My phone started to beep. I opened it up to see that I had received a text message.

_Bella-_

_Do you know what your wearing tonight?_

_Can I come over and help you get ready?_

_Alice_

I suddenly realized that I didn't know what I was going to wear tonight. I could wear the other outfit Edward bought me but I don't know how shorts will look with those bowling shoes. So I was thinking pants. Man what am I going to wear?

_Alice-_

_I have NO idea what I'm going to wear._

_I would love your help!_

_I get off at two thirty is that enough time?_

_Bella_

I finished eating my lunch and started to read a magazine that was sitting on the table. I didn't get very into it before my phone started beeping again.

_Bella-_

_I would love to come help you!_

_I have the perfect outfit for you!_

_I'll meet you at your house at two thirty!_

_Alice_

Only having a few more minutes left in my lunch I quickly sent Alice a text back.

_Alice-_

_Thank you so much!_

_I'll be home as soon as I can!_

_Lunch is over now... Gotta get back to work... YEAH!!!_

_Bella_

I put my phone back into my locker and then took over as the Manager on Duty. Cheryl walked past me. "Hey Bella, I'm leaving to go to lunch. You'll be by yourself." I watched as she walked into her office to get her purse.

She started walking towards me. "Have a great lunch. I'll hold down the fort while your gone."

"Thanks I'll be back in an hour, and then I'll take over for you, so you can leave." She walked out the door and headed toward the mall.

I checked our sales and credit total, and then walked out to the home department. Walking past the home register I noticed a long line waiting to be rung up.

After logging in I called the next customer in line to come over to be rung up. At this point all of the customers split into two different lines one line for each register. After finishing my first customer and calling the next customer over I noticed a little girl run up to my register set some towels down on the desk, put her arm on it and say. "These are for my mom, she's coming. She's next."

My next customer walked up to the register hearing this little girl and looks down at her. " NO! I was next thank you." then turning to me she said " Let me tell you something. You guys are terrible at customer service."

Not really understanding what she was saying I kept ringing her items up."I'm sorry."

She just shook her head "You should be ashamed of your customer service. I've been waiting in that line, and you're just letting people go in front of me."

Not knowing why she was saying this because I hadn't let the little girl in front of her. "I'm sorry did I do that to you?" Checking to make sure that it wasn't me she was complaining about.

Before I could even finish the last word "You're not listening to me. I've been waiting in that line for a while and you guys just are ringing up whoever walks up to the register even though you know I've been standing here waiting."

"Once again, I'm sorry. Did I do that to you?"

"No it wasn't you it was her." she yelled pointing at the other associate. "I would like to complain to a manager."

Knowing that I was the Manager on Duty and that my store manager had left the store to go to lunch I quickly said. "I'm the manager on duty right now. And as soon as she is done with this line, I'll talk to her and take care of this issue. Once again I'm very sorry."

"You're not going to take care of this issue. I'm just going to go to the customer service window. They'll be able to help me." She yelled.

"If you go to the customer service window they'll call me. So I'll take care of this issue." I said in a calm voice.

The customer wasn't very happy about the way I was handling this issue. "Whats your name?" She asked looking at my name tag.

"My name is Bella."

"Pretty name Bella, B-A-D Attitude!"

I finished ringing her up told her the total, and she swiped her credit card. I bagged up her purchase and then handed her the receipt. She yanked it out of my hand, grabbed her bag, and stormed off.

I rang up a few more customers until the line was gone. "Hey Sarah, can I talk to you in the back for a minute." She agreed and followed me.

I explained to her why the customer was complaining, and we worked out a way to make sure she was helping the next customer. We were just finishing up when I got paged to the kids department.

I called over to the department, "Hey it's Bella, what can I do for you?"

"There is a customer over here that wants to talk to you."

Knowing it was the customer I just had in the home department. "Oh, she doesn't want to talk to me but I'll be right over."

I hung up the phone and started to walk towards the kids department.

Getting close I saw my customer, and over heard my associate saying. "Here she is." The customer turned around threw her hands in the air and yelled "Bella is the manager. I can't believe this."

I just walked up to her. And politely said "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

She started to shake her head, talking to my associate, "This is the girl I was telling you about. I can't believe she's a manager. She didn't even deal with the issue." She turned around and started walking towards the escalator.

I politely added "Have a great day."

She turned back towards me and said "Oh, I will. I am going to call your store manager, and make sure that you don't have a good day."

She got on the escalator and went downstairs. All of my associates couldn't believe what had just happened. Turning to them, "Don't worry about it. Everything is taken care of." Then walked away.

After checking in with all of the departments upstairs I went downstairs. Walking past Jewelry, Laurel stopped me. "Hey Bella, I just had the weirdest customer."

"Oh yeah tell me what happened."

"Well I was finishing up with a customer and a lady came off of the escalator, walked up to me and asked who the manager was. I'd heard you on the walkie so I told her that you were. She threw her arms in the air and screamed and then stormed out."

I couldn't help but to chuckle and then said. "Thanks, Laurel. Actually I helped her upstairs, and she wasn't happy that I was the manager. Because I've got a pretty name but a B-A-D Attitude."

Laurel started to laugh. "Was she really talking about you? You're probably the furthest away from a bad attitude. Was she serious?"

"Oh she was serious. She didn't like that I was the manager that was going to help her. But hey what can you do?"

After checking in with every department, I started to fold shirts down in the womens department. Every time the thought of that woman and what she had said to me crossed my mind I would end up laughing under my breath.

After folding a few tables I looked down at my watch and it was almost time to go. I walked upstairs to the office to pass of the manager on duty off to Cheryl.

I told her my story, and she started laughing. "Seriously, she said that?" She asked.

"Yeah, I talked to Sarah, and we came up with a plan to help her ensure she has the next person in line. I don't know if she'll call you. She said she was going to... And she also said she was going to make sure my day was not good."

"Well thanks for the warning, now your off right?"

"Yeah I'm off. So have a great day. Hopefully she doesn't call."

"Don't worry even if she does I'll stand behind you. You did the right thing."

"All right well I'll see you Monday, I'm off tomorrow."

"Okay see you Monday. Have a great night."

She walked out of the office door, and I walked in to the break room to get my cell phone and purse. I was so excited for tonight, Hurrying out to my car I noticed something on my windshield.

Walking up to my car the object was one long stem rose with a note.

I opened the note to read.

_**Bella-**_

_**I can't wait for our date.**_

_**I hope you're having a great day!**_

_**Pick you up at three forty-five.**_

_**Edward**_

My heart was doing cart wheels in my chest. This is definitely the first time I've ever felt like this. I grabbed the rose, climbed into the car and placed the rose on the passenger seat. While driving home I'd see the rose and my heart would do some more cart wheels.

I pulled into my driveway and instantly noticed Alice's yellow Porsche parked next to Angela's car. Climbing out of my car, I grabbed my rose and purse and walked into the house.

"Hey guys, I'm home."

"Hey Bella, we're back here." Alice called from the back of the apartment. "I'm so glad that you're home! We've got lots to do and Edward will be here in an hour. Go jump in the shower, and then change into the outfit that's on your bed. Call me when you're ready I'll just be in Angela's room talking to her."

"Okay I'll be quick." I searched the kitchen for a vase, and then filled it with water, putting the rose into it.

Walking into my room I shut the door, and saw the outfit that she had laid out for me. Recognizing the pants as one that had been tried on at American Eagle.

Quickly climbing into the shower, washing my hair with my favorite shampoo and then soaping down. I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel, and then wrapped my hair up in another towel. Walking out to my room to get dressed I grabbed the outfit that Alice had set out for me.

The bottoms were a pair of low-rise stone wash jeans with patch pockets in the front. The top was a basic blue v neck t-shirt. She had also paired the outfit with a pair of white tennis shoes. Once I was completely dressed I opened up my door.

"Alice," I said walking across the hallway to Angela's room "I'm done with the shower and getting dressed, what's next?" I looked over to see Alice finishing up Angela's make-up

"Okay, Angela all done." Alice said as Angela stood up from the chair and walked over to her bed.

"Thank you so much Alice, I totally appreciate it." She looked beautiful but before I could say anything.

"Sit down on this chair Bella." Alice said as she pointed to the kitchen chair they had placed in the middle of her room. "I'll start on your hair and you can let Angela tell you all about her night last night."

"Yeah, Spill Angela. I came home and you were giggling... GIGGLING... Angela that is totally not like you. Now Alice is giving you a makeover."

"Well, I met this guy at the party." Angela started telling us her story. "Right Ben." Both Alice and I said at the same time. We all started to laugh. Alice started working on my hair as Angela went on with her story.

"Yes Ben. We started talking and then after dinner, we left and went for a ride. It's so weird but everything flowed so naturally between us. I have a date with him tonight!"

"Angela I'm so excited for you! You look beautiful."

"I'm so excited for you Bella, both Alice and Ben have told me stories about Edward, he's a great guy." Angela said as she looked over at Alice giving her a smile.

I just nodded my head. "He's a great guy." I then looked up at Alice "You'll have to tell me some of those stories."

Alice looked down at me and then it was like a light went off in her head. "Bella lets have a slumber party tonight!"

I just started to laugh, "You really want to have a slumber party tonight?"

"Yes I do. We can talk it over with everyone when we go bowling. I'm thinking after dinner we can all go to my parents house for the slumber party."

"Everyone? You really think your parents want all of us over at their house having a slumber party?"

"Yes everyone, and yes my mom loves it when all of her kids are over, they may even join us for a while."

"Well I don't work tomorrow so I'm down, lets just put it past everyone first."

"I already know that they'll be fine with it. So pack an overnight bag. Now close your eyes time for make-up."

Sitting there with my eyes closed while Alice applied my make-up, I couldn't help but get excited for the slumber party.

"All right all done. Go look in the mirror and see if there's anything else you want done." Alice said as I stood up and started to walk towards the bathroom.

I walked up to the mirror and looked at myself. "Beautiful. Alice I don't know how you do it." I said while walking back into Angela's room.

"Good I'm glad you like it now lets go pack your overnight bag." Alice said as she grabbed my arm and we walked over to my room. Alice started looking through my closet while I grabbed a t-shirt and matching pair of boxers for my pj's. She saw me place it into my bag.

"Wait Bella, pull out that t-shirt put this in instead," she said as she handed me a matching tank top. "I'll wear my boxers and tank top also, we can match." I just started to laugh but pulled out my shirt and put in the tank top.

She then pulled out my outfit that I'd wear tomorrow, and helped fold it and place it in the bag. As I zipped up the bag she said. "All right, Edward will be here in five minutes, I'm going to take your bag with me. I'll see you at my parents house in a minute." she grabbed my bag and her bag full of make-up and started walking towards the door. Angela and I walked her to the door.

"Alice thank you for coming over and helping me get ready. I really do appreciate it."I said as Alice was walking out the door.

"Anytime, you both look beautiful. Have a great night with Ben, Angela, and Bella I'll see you in a few minutes."

She quickly walked out to her car threw the bags into the passenger side and drove away. Angela and I walked into the apartment.

I looked over at Angela who was fussing with her hair in the mirror. "You really do look beautiful. Do you know where you guys are going on your date?"

"Nope, he just said he would pick me up at five." We both heard a car door shut. I started to get really nervous.

"Bella you look fantastic." Angela said as she turned me around to look at her. "Go have fun with Edward and his family. I'll see you tomorrow when you get home."

There was a knock on the front door. "Thanks Angela, you look great also, have fun with Ben." I said as I walked over to the door. I glanced back and she was walking into her room. I opened up the door and my breath caught in my throat.

Standing in front of me was an always perfect Edward. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt and jeans, but even this basic outfit made him look wonderful. The shirt accentuated the muscles that were in his chest and arms. I almost melted right then and there.

"Hello beautiful."He said

I could barely speak, but was finally able to choke out. "Hi." I turned around to grab my purse, and then locked the door and walked outside with Edward. He quickly intertwined our fingers and walked us towards his car, opening the door for me and then quickly walking around to the drivers side and climbing in.

He started the car "Alice called and told me about our plans for tonight. Are you sure your up for a Cullen slumber party?"

I looked over at him, "I think I am. She seemed really excited about it."

"Yeah she always gets excited about slumber parties. Besides it's been quite a while since we've done one with all of us. I have to warn you though they can get a little crazy."

"Hey crazy is good, besides it'll give me a chance to get to know your family better."

He started to laugh, "That it will."

We pulled up his parents house, and noticed that everyone was already there. Edward got out of the car and came around to open my door, when I noticed Alice run out of the house towards the car. "Bella, I put your bag up in my old room, and everything is set for tonight."

Looking at Edward. "I don't think I want to know what all she had to set up for tonight."

Edward laughed "Yeah, I wouldn't go there." He then turned to Alice. "Are we ready to go?"

I looked toward the house and saw all of the Cullens walking outside. Rose and Emmett rode with Carlisle and Esme. Alice and Jasper climbed into the back of Edward's car.

Arriving at the bowling alley, Edward came around and opened my door for me, we all walked in and up to the front desk to get shoes while Esme and Carlisle got us two lanes. Finding the perfect ball I went and sat down at our lane. Shortly after, Alice came hopping down with a bright pink bowling ball.

As I was putting on the bowling shoes, the rest of the Cullens picked out their bowling balls, and were starting to put on their shoes.

Carlisle was done putting on his shoes, and started typing names into the computer for his lane. Edward finished and started doing the same thing for our lane.

"First game is warm up and then we'll start some competitions." I heard Emmett say in wicked voice.

We played through the first game and everyone was really enjoying themselves. The guys all had a competition, to see who could do the most unique bowling move.

Jasper would walk up to the line turn backwards so he was facing us bend down and hike the bowling ball like a football down the lane. Emmett would run up to the lane and then stop squat down, grab the ball with both hands and granny it down the lane. Carlisle would walk up to the lane wind up as if he was pitching the bowling ball in a softball game and release at just the right moment to send the ball straight down the lane. Then there was Edward who would run up to the lane, then bring the ball around his back and bowl it through his legs.

All four of them ending in strikes, and the girls laughing at the site of them.

After a game of them goofing off, Emmett turned over to our lane and in a serious voice said. "Care to have a little wager on the next game?"

Before anyone else could say anything Jasper spoke up. "What's the game?"

Once again Emmett said. "It will be our lane against your lane. The highest score wins."

Edward spoke up this time. "What exactly will WE be winning?"

Emmett started laughing at what Edward had said. "You really think you guys are going to win?"

Carlisle added in. "Losers buy dinner tonight."

After everyone agreed to losers buying dinner we started to bowl again.

This game much more serious then the last game. The teams were Alice, Jasper, Edward and I against Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. At the half way point, our team was winning but just by a few pins. That's when Emmett decided to take things into his own hands. Anytime he wasn't bowling, he would come down and sit right next to me putting his arm around my shoulders, asking me questions, and making me laugh. I didn't think this would do anything but Edward seemed to be bothered by it, and in result was not bowling as well.

"Emmett do you mind, sitting over on your side preferably by your wife?" Edward said after two frames of bad scores.

"Edward does this bother you?" Emmett said in a calm, innocent voice.

"Emmett, please come sit over here with us, Let Edward sit next to Bella." Esme jumped in before anything could start between her boys.

"All right mom, I was just having some fun getting to know her more."

"You can get to know her later. Lets all play fair." Emmett stood up, and sulked back over to the seats for his lane, sitting next to Rose. But the sulking was all gone, when he looked into Rose's eyes.

It was my turn, and I had yet to have a good frame. I walked up to the lane and released the ball. To my amazement I actually got a strike. I turned around shocked. Alice was jumping up and down cheering. Jasper walked up and gave me a high five. "Nice job Bella!"

I thanked Jasper and walked past him towards my seat, where Edward was waiting. He stood up pulled me into his arms and gave me a hug. During the hug, he leaned over so that his mouth was right at my ear and whispered. "That was a great shot. With that strike that brings us back up into first place." As soon as he released me from the hug, Alice ran over and wrapped her arms around me. "Bella that was so awesome. How did you do that?"

I started to laugh not knowing how I did it. "I have no idea, but I'll try it again next frame."

The rest of the frames went well. I bowled another strike, and Alice started doing really well. The guys were really proud of us. Edward and Jasper were seeing who could get the longest strike streak. Edward was winning that side bet.

We finished our game ahead of the others, so we watched as they tried to catch up to our score. But failed!

After that game the boys were having too much fun, so Emmett announced. "Next game guys vs. chicks."

All of the guys were so excited about the next game, wishing us luck because "you're going to need it."

Before we started the game I turned to Alice, Rose and Esme. " Hey lets make this at least somewhat fair." We came up with a plan of attack and all of the girls agreed I turned over to the guys.

"Hey before we start this game. Care to make it a little bit more interesting?"

Emmett was the first one to speak up. "Sure, whatcha got in mind?"

Rose walked up to him and smiled, while playing with the buttons on his shirt. "You guys all have to bowl with a heavier bowling ball."

Emmett looked at the boys who were all chuckling at how easy that was nodding their heads yes. "Okay we can do that. Anything else?"

Walking up to Edward and smiling up at him, he started to lean over towards me. I went up on my tippy toes and quickly brought my lips up to his ear and whispered. "And you guys have to bowl with your left hands." Remaining there a little longer than was planned, I wanted to stay this close to him forever, he sensed my reluctancy and started to put his hand around my waist. Realizing the state of the situation I twisted out from his reach, turned around and walked back over to the girls.

I couldn't believe I'd just done that. Sure it was practically nothing, but I've never been that brave before. Telling them the plan earlier, Alice said it'd work perfectly if I could be brave for that little skit.

Getting back to the girls they all gave me the thumbs up and snickered, glancing over my shoulder I noticed Edward still standing in the same place that we were. He turned around when Emmett yelled "So whats the next thing?"

Edward still in shock stood there for a minute. "We'll have to bowl with our left hands also."

Jasper looked over at us girls, so much confidence coming off of him, that we could feel it. "Anything else?"

All of us girls just shook our heads and sat down in the chairs to watch all of the guys go find heavier bowling balls, we started to discuss what we wanted to win.

Once the guys all came back with the heavier bowling balls, Alice turned over to them. "Hey when we win you guys are buying us a day at the spa." Jasper looked over at us and started laughing, he had so much confidence coming off of him, that we could feel it. "And when we win?" he asked.

Esme smiled over at Carlisle. "We'll give you guys massages."

After all of the guys agreed to the prizes we started to bowl.

The guys bowling with their left hands and heavier balls was a site to see. After two frames Emmett was starting to get the hang of it almost too well, so Rose put plan B into motion. Anytime Emmett wasn't bowling Rose would walk over and sit on his lap, he would instantly wrap his arms around her, and she would start kissing him all over. He would get so worked up when it would be his turn he was completely weak in the knees, and it would take him a while to gain composure enough to get the ball down the lane. After about four frames he caught onto what was happening. But by then the damage was done.

We were in the ninth frame, and the girls were winning by over one hundred points. Esme had managed to spare almost every one of her frames. Alice had bowled a strike. I had luck on my side and bowled two strikes. Rose always being the best with her hands had managed to get three strikes. We were so proud of ourselves. By the end of the game the girls clearly won.

The guys had finished their game a little bit before us, and when I looked over at them, they were all hunched together with evil grins on their faces. Esme walked up behind me and put her arms around my shoulder. "Bella, that was amazing work you did on my son. I've never seen him speechless like that before."

I looked up at her and smiled and then looked back at the guys. "Thanks, but I think we may have started a war."

Esme started to laugh and then reassured me. "Oh those guys think that they have the upper hand, but you guys have me on your side. They always listen to their mom."

We both started to laugh. I looked up and saw Edward looking at me with a warm smile on his face. The girls decided that was enough plotting we all walked up to the guys wrapping our arms around them.

Since Alice, Jasper, Edward and I had won the first competition we got to choose the restaurant. Alice mentioned an Italian place that she really liked and we all agreed.

While eating dinner we were all talking about how much fun bowling was, talking about having to go again soon. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. The bill came and Carlisle paid for it, we were all walking towards the cars when Alice yelled for us to stop.

"Every couple has an assignment for tonights slumber party. Mom and Dad, you're providing the house so your job is done. Rose and Emmett, you're in charge of the movies for tonight. Get at least three so we have some to choose from. Edward and Bella, you're in charge of Ice Cream. Bella don't let him get his plain boring favorite vanilla. And then Jasper and I'll be in charge of the other snacks."

We all agreed and left the parking lot in search for our assigned items. Edward pulled into the grocery store parking lot. We all climbed out of the car and each couple grabbed a shopping cart and went separate ways.

Edward and I got to the ice cream aisle. I started walking slowly looking at all of the different flavors and different brands. I turned to him "What kind of Ice Cream does your family like?"

He started to laugh. "Well I love Vanilla." I opened up the freezer door and grabbed a vanilla, "Your in luck because I do to." He smiled and then continued. "Alice and Jasper like Cookies and Cream." I opened the next door and reached in and took a cookies and cream off the shelf and placed it into the basket.

He continued. " Emmett and Dad love Rocky Road, but Rose is all about Sorbet." I reached in and then handed him the Rocky Road. "There are so many flavors of the Sorbet, which one does she like?" He looked over the flavors and then said, "the rainbow one, that way she gets three different flavors. She's bound to like at least one." I grabbed the rainbow one and placed it in the cart. "Now for Esme, she likes vanilla, but with Carmel topping on it, so lets get some Carmel and then we're done."

We walked past the Carmel topping on the way to the register and put some in the basket. We bought all of the stuff and made the way to the car. Alice and Jasper weren't done yet, so we put all of the bags into the trunk and then sat in the car listening to music while waiting.

The music that was playing in the background was peaceful. I looked over at Edward, and noticed that he was staring at me. He leaned in towards me. "That teasing at the bowling alley wasn't very nice you know." I couldn't look away from him. I was almost hypnotized by his deep green eyes. There was a force that was going through us. I watched as Edward started to lean in closer to me. He reached up and gently touched the side of my face. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch, it felt so good. I could feel his breath on my lips. When I heard the door open "Edward will... Oh my... Sorry..." I looked up to see Alice turning around to walk to the back of the car. I instantly blushed. Edward turned to the side of the car, and popped the trunk.

_**Now is the time to review... Tell me what you think...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer – I own nothing twilight.**

_**First of all a huge thanks to all of you that leave me reviews. I love reading and replying to all of them.**_

_**To my friends Queen Beth and Z's B. What's Doing? I love ya both.**_

_**And MUCH thanks to my wonderful beta Queen Beth.**_

Chapter 9 - Slumber party

EPOV -

After getting the ice cream for the slumber party, Bella and I made our way out to my car, to wait for Alice and Jasper.

Starting the car so we could listen to music. I couldn't help but stare at her. She was beautiful. She looked over at me and a weird surge of energy that is only felt when around her went through me and I'm sure she felt it also. Not being able to take the distance between us any longer, I leaned in closer to her.

"That teasing at the bowling alley wasn't very nice you know." My need to touch her was growing. I brought my hand up to touch the side of her face. She leaned into my hand and closed her eyes, I continued to close the gap between us.

Feeling her breath on my lips made me want to feel her soft lips on mine. I was bringing my lips closer, when I heard the door open "Edward will... Oh my... Sorry..." looking up to see Alice turning around to walk to the back of the car. Reaching over to pop the trunk, I glanced over at Bella, who was blushing.

She was so gorgeous, the blush made me want to reach out and pull her into my arms, never letting her go.

Alice always seemed to have great timing, but today it wasn't the best. I'd finally worked up the nerve to kiss Bella and she walks in ruining the moment.

Alice put all of the snacks into the trunk and climbed into the backseat. Everyone was quiet as we drove to my parents house.

We pulled into the driveway. I walked around and opened the door for Bella, and then walked around to get the groceries out of the trunk. As we were walking into the house, I watched Alice take Bella by the arm. "Come on, lets go up to my old room, and change into our pj's."

"Alice your parents house is amazing. Esme really does have a knack for interior design." I just chuckled and walked into the kitchen putting our ice cream in the freezer and then helping Jasper take all of the snacks out of the bags.

"Wow, Alice really does go all out for the snacks at these things."

Jasper started to laugh. "She had to get something for everyone, then she realized that she didn't know what kind of snacks Bella likes, so she brought even more of her favorites."

"Where are Alice and Bella?" Rose asked as she was walking into the kitchen with Emmett right behind her.

"They went up to Alice's old room to change into their pj's."

Rose got a smile on her face and turned towards Emmett. "Where did you put my bag I'm going to go change with the girls."

Emmett leaned down and kissed his wife. "It's by the door, do you need any help changing?"

Rose kissed Emmett deeply on the lips "No, I don't need help mister." she said as she ran away leaving Emmett wanting more.

"Man that girl is going to be the death of me." I heard Emmett mumble under his breath. Jasper and I started to laugh. Mom and Dad walked into the kitchen. "Where are the girls, and what are you boys laughing at?" my mom said as she walked over to the fridge to grab a bottled water.

Jasper was about to answer her question. " Mom, were up here in my old room. Come up, I have something for you." Alice yelled from the top of the stairs.

All of the guys started to laugh harder. "I swear that girl has some freaky superpower hearing. You better be careful Jasper." Emmett said as he swatted Jasper on the back.

"Emmett stop trying to tell my husband I'm a freak. You all have a gift in your old rooms from me. Jasper yours is in Edwards room. Now go find them. Be back downstairs in five minutes." Alice yelled from the top of the stairs.

We all started to laugh but knowing that she meant business we all walked up to our old rooms to open the "gift" from her.

Once Jasper and I were on the third level, we walked into my room. Sitting on my bed were two boxes, each one labeled with our names. I opened up my box and found a pair of blue plaid pajama bottoms with a matching t-shirt. I looked over and Jasper had the same pair but in red.

Walking into the bathroom to change into the pj's "You can change in my room I'll be in here, just let me know when your done."

BPOV-

Alice grabbed my arm and dragged my up the stairs to what I was guessing to be her old room. Once we were in she shut the door. "Bella, I'm so sorry, I totally interrupted you guys."

"Don't worry about it." I saw my bag and started walking towards it.

I pulled out my pj's and started walking towards the bathroom. "I'm going to change in here."

The door opened and I noticed Rose walk in with a smirk on her face. "That boy makes it too easy."

They started talking and I shut the door and got changed. Walking out I heard Alice yelling downstairs. Looking over at Rose who was opening a box with a pair of boxers and tank top similar to mine but the color green. Starting to laugh Rose looked over at me and a smile crept on her face.

"Alice are we all going to match at this slumber party?" Rose asked as she grabbed the pj's and started walking towards the bathroom.

Alice walked back into the room, "Yes we are." She then turned and walked back to the top of the stairs, yelling down at the guys. "Emmett stop trying to tell my husband I'm a freak. You all have a gift in your old rooms from me. Jasper yours is in Edwards room. Now go find them. Be back downstairs in five minutes."

Esme walked into Alice's room. "Here this is for you mom." She said as she handed her a box. "Go change and then meet us down stairs."

Alice grabbed her stuff and as Rose walked out of the bathroom she walked in.

Alice quickly changed "Bella, Rose, grab those extra blankets and lets go downstairs." We took the blankets while Alice filled her arms full of extra pillows and walked downstairs to the family room. Setting all of the stuff down I sat down on the couch.

"Bella can you help me bring all of the goodies over?" Alice asked from the kitchen. I stood up and walked over to the kitchen where Alice had already filled her arms. Rose and I filled our arms and brought everything to the family room.

Setting everything down on the coffee table we all sat down on separate couches. "So what exactly do you guys do at these Cullen slumber parties?" I asked as we waited for the rest of the family to join us.

Rose and Alice started to laugh. "Well we'll eat junk food, watch movies, play a game or two, and stay up as late as possible."

Jasper and Emmett came into the room and sat on the couch with their wives. "Can we have a Halo tourney tonight?" Emmett asked.

"No way, this is Bella's first Cullen slumber party. We have to do it right." Alice said shaking her head.

"Which is first movie or game?" Carlisle asked as he walked in holding Esme's hand. Followed by Edward.

I looked around the room and at that point noticed that every couple was wearing the same kind of pj's. Girls were wearing the matching boxers to the guys pants. I started to laugh and every one looked at my quizzically. "Sorry, I just noticed that we all match. I think it's kind of cute."

Alice ran out of the room and came back in with her camera. "Picture time! Everyone get together by the big couch. I'll set the timer."

I stood up, "Why don't I take the picture? That way it can be a family picture." As I started to walk away from the couch I felt two familiar arms wrap around my waist.

"You're not going anywhere." he whispered into my ear, I instantly had a smile on my face, knowing exactly who it was. I looked up at Alice after seeing a flash and hearing the camera click, who was just smiling. I was pulled down onto Edwards lap while he sat on the couch.

"Okay everyone ready? I'm setting the timer and then I'll run over and get in it." I watched as she set the timer and then ran over in front of Jasper.

The camera took about 10 seconds and then the flash went off. "Stay where you are I need a few more." Alice said as she ran back over to the camera.

"This time lets all do funny faces." She set the timer again and then ran back over to her spot. Everyone made a funny face or were doing funny things when the timer went off.

"Okay last one, I'll set the timer for a little longer, do what you want." She once again set the timer and as she ran over to Jasper I noticed her jump into his arms, he gracefully caught her and smiled. I turned to see what everyone else was doing Rose and Emmett were making out Esme and Carlisle were looking at their kids with huge grins on their faces. Looking back at Edward my eyes got caught in his gaze. A warm loving smile crept onto his face and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

Just then the camera went off. Alice jumped up "Okay we need to decide movie or game." We all took a vote and movie won. Each couple grabbed a blanket and cuddled up on their couch. Edward stood up grabbing two blankets and spreading one of them out over the floor off to the side of the room, and then grabbing some pillows.

He reached his hand out for me, "It'll probably be more comfortable for you down here." he whispered as the movie started. Giving him my hand, he brought me over to the blanket. I laid my head down on one of the pillows and he pulled a blanket up over us. My heart started racing as he wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me closer to him.

Not being able to concentrate on the movie, I tuned it out and began to think about Edward's touch, and about earlier in the car. Wishing Alice hadn't opened the door when she did.

I felt as he moved closer to me. "Hey, are you watching this movie?" His breath on my ear was driving me crazy.

I turned my head and whispered. "Not really, I can't seem to get into it."

"Do you want to go for a walk? Just until the end of the movie?" he looked down at me with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah let me go slip on my flip flops. I'll be right back." I stood up and ran up to where my bag was, pulled out my flip flops and carried them down the stairs, not wanting to bother the others.

Edward was waiting for me, I walked up to him put my flip flops on and walked out the door. We headed over to the porch swing and sat down.

He immediately brought his hands up on each side of my face and slowly came closer to me. I closed my eyes, trying to keep my heart and breathing in check as he leaned closer to me. Once again I could feel his hot breath on my lips but this time there was no interruption.

His luscious lips touched mine softly, not wanting this to end I began to kiss him back, slowly I brought my hands up his arms to rest on his muscular shoulders. When we broke apart, we sat there looking into each others eyes. "Bella, I've wanted to do that since the day I met you. You're so beautiful."

Hearing those words my heart began to soar. I knew my feelings about him, and Alice had told me he was different from what I've ever known.

"Edward I... we... we can't... You're my stores Loss Prevention and they have rules. We can't do this." Edward released my face but wrapped his arms around my waist.

"If there weren't rules, or if I wasn't Loss Prevention would it be different?" Edward asked looking deep into my eyes knowing he could see the love that I had for him there.

I sat there for a minute and shyly replied " Yes...it would."

"Then it's settled I'm giving my two week notice." Not really believing what I was hearing.

"Edward you can't be serious. You really want to do something that rash?"

He started to nod his head. "Dad's been wanting me to finish school so someday he can pass the practice off to me. I needed to make sure that's what was best for me, so I started school up in Lemon Grove and shortly after started at Vandy's."

"Why did you move back down here?" I asked

"Mom wasn't ever crazy about me leaving to go to college up in Lemon Grove, and when Alice saw my house for sale she called me begging me to move back home. Coming home one weekend she brought me over to the house. Walking through it, knowing instantly that it was what I needed."

"I put in an offer on the house that weekend and they called me the next day accepting it. Still having work and school up in Lemon Grove I drove back up there and started the papers to transfer down here. The transfer took about a month, which worked out well, because Alice and mom were able to take their time to finish up the house."

Still a little skeptical "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"If your asking if I'm sure about giving my two week notice to date you, yes, absolutely. Can I ask you a question?"

Edward leaned in closer to me, but we were still able to look each other in the eyes. I nodded my head.

"Are you going to make me wait two weeks to feel your lips again or can we keep us a secret at work?"

He barely was able to get the last word out before I was crushing my lips to his. He wrapped my tighter in his arms, holding me close to him. When I pulled away, we were both breathing hard.

I cuddled up to his chest. "Just so you know I've wanted you to kiss me since we met." He started to laugh, and it was wonderful, hearing his laugh could make anything better.

We saw a light go on in the house. "It looks like the movie is over, we better get back in there before they send out the search party." He said as he stood up and pulled me with him. His arm was wrapped around my waist as we made our way into the family room.

We walked in to see his family setting up a poker table. "Hey guys we're going to play a No limit Texas hold'em tourney you in?" Emmett asked.

I looked up at Edward. "I've never played, so I'll just watch."

"How about you sit with me and I'll teach you how to play." Edward said as he started to sit down. I nodded and he pulled me into his lap. I looked over the table and everyone already had all of their chips in front of them.

"Edward buy-in is $25 and that gets you $250 in chips. You can re-buy once in the first hour. Everyone else has already paid so just pay before the end of the game." Emmett said as he slid a stack of chips towards us.

I watched as Edward explained to me what was happening. He told me about posting small blinds and big blinds, he went over the betting process and then what the cards meant.

We didn't have a very good hand so we mucked our cards the first round. I watched as Edward continued to explain things, when we got to the part of the game where Emmett would deal the five cards face up in the center I learned those were the community cards. The first three being The Flop, the forth one being The Turn and then the fifth one being The River.

The first hand Emmett ending up winning. He then dealt us all new cards. Jasper posted the small blind of $1 and Alice posted the big blind of $2. I reached down and grabbed the cards off of the table and showed them to Edward we had a pair of Aces. After looking at them we placed them on the table. We were first to act. Edward threw in $2 "call." Everyone else followed suit and called also.

The Flop came out Ace of spades, Queen of hearts, and a 3 of diamonds. Alice checked, then Jasper bet $1. Edward, playing it slow, called and threw in $1. Carlisle, Esme both called, getting to Emmett, he looked at his chips then looked at Edward. "I raise ya" as he threw in $2.

Next was Rose. "I call" as she threw in $2. Everyone else called and threw in their extra dollar.

The turn card came it was a Queen of clubs. Alice started the betting with $2. Jasper immediately raised and threw in $4. Edward still playing it slow called and threw in $4. Carlisle and Esme both mucked their cards. Emmett raised once again throwing out $8. Rose and Alice both mucked their cards and now it was up to Jasper who called Emmett and threw in his $4. Edward also called throwing out his $4.

The River was a ten of spades. Jasper was first to act. He looked down at his cards one last time and then looked at his chips. He bet throwing out $10. Edward raised him knowing that he had the bigger hand throwing out $20. Then we got to Emmett he looked over his cards one last time and raised once again throwing in $40. Jasper mucked his cards figuring he didn't have anything to compete with Emmett.

I watched as Edward looked over at Emmett and said "I...raise" throwing out $60 more. Emmett either had to throw out $40 more or muck his cards. Emmett sat there for a while looking back and forth between Edward and I. Finally Emmett called and pushed out another $40.

Emmett turned over his hand to reveal the Ace of clubs and the Queen of spades. He had two pair.

Edward flipped over his two cards to reveal our two Aces. We won with the Full house, Aces full of ladies. I reached over and scooped up all of the money and brought it over to our side of the table.

We played through a couple more hands, Emmett ended up going all in on a hand against Rose, and lost so he had to re-buy. The next hand Jasper went all in against Carlisle and ended up loosing and having to re-buy also.

A couple of hands later Edward was dealt the King and Nine of spades, once again he was playing it slow. The Flop came and showed Ace of spades, Ten of hearts, and Two of spades. He was able to pull Emmett and Jasper all in before the turn.

At The Turn only the guys were playing. Emmett flips over the card to show Eight of spades. Edward goes all in. Carlisle calls, which pulls him all in also. Emmett flips over The River to show Seven of clubs. Since everyone is all in they start to flip over their cards.

Emmett flipped his cards over first, he had an Ace and a ten resulting in two pair.

Jasper flipped his hand over next. Showing us two more tens. Resulting in three of a kind.

Carlisle showed his hand next, flipping over the first card to show a Jack of spades, and then he smiled over at Edward as he flipped his last card to show the Queen of spades. Resulting in a flush.

"Oh man, Edward I think you've outdone yourself, but at least you still have a few minutes for a re-buy." Emmett said before Edward could flip his cards.

Edward looked up at me and smiled, flipped both of his cards over showing them our King and Nine of spades. We also had a flush but won with our King, so I reached over and scooped up all of the money.

As I was stacking the chips up in piles I felt Edward lean in closer to me. "It looks like I've found my lucky charm." I went still as he whispered into me ear, and then kissed my neck. He wrapped his arms around me and started to squeeze, I started to blush. Alice and Rose looked over and started to giggle. I could hear Alice saying "Oh look how cute they are."

"Dad the re-buy period is about to end would you like to re-buy?" Carlisle grabbed $25 more dollars out for the re-buy and the winning pot was now up to $250. Emmett and Jasper were now out of the game.

"Hey Jasper since your out will you run up to my room and grab my wallet so I can pay for my buy-in?" Edward asked as Jasper stood up and ran up the stairs coming down minutes later with his wallet in hand.

Edward pulled out $25 and handed it to Emmett to put in the pot.

Edward was clearly the chip leader. A couple of hands went by and slowly Edward took out Esme and Rose. All that was left was Carlisle and Alice. We played a couple more hands and ended up knocking out Carlisle, leaving Alice.

The next hand we took out Alice, leaving us the winners of the $250 pot. After giving Edward the money the guys all started cleaning up the chips and cards and putting the table away. The girls all walked back over to the family room.

Alice looked over at me with a smile on her face. "What are you going to do with the money?"

I just shook my head, "That's his winnings not mine. You'll have to ask him." Edward walked into the room and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Ask me what?" He said as he pulled us over to a couch to sit down.

"I just asked Bella, what she was going to do with the money, and she told me to ask you, because it's your winnings."

He looked straight into my eyes, I sat on his lap content looking into his heavenly eyes. "Half of that is yours. We were a team. So we split the money." He said not taking his eyes off of mine.

"No, it was your money, so you get all of the winnings." I said pulling myself closer to him.

"How about we compromise. I'll keep the money, but I'll save it for our first official date that we'll have two weeks from now. How does that sound?" Edward said in a hushed tone so that no one would hear him.

The rest of the family had joined us in the family room. "Why do you have to wait two weeks for your first official date?" Alice asked as she pulled Jasper down beside her.

I started to blush as everyone looked at us waiting for our response.

"During the movie, Bella and I went outside to talk." I started to blush remembering the kiss that we had shared outside. Edward looked down at me while pulling me closer as if to tell me that that was on his mind also.

"During our talk we discussed Vandy's policy that they have with their Loss Prevention. I can't date anyone that works at my store." Alice cut Edward off right there.

"Wait you're telling me that you guys can't date. WHAT? I can't believe this. You guys are perfect for each other and they won't let you date."

Edward and I looked back at each other and started to laugh. "Alice let him finish. There's more." I said giving the floor back to Edward.

"I've decided that I'll be giving my two week notice on Monday. Dad I'll be starting back at school this fall to finish up my degree so that I can take over the practice."

Looking over at each of his family members, all of them having warm smiles on their faces. Esme looked at Carlisle and nodded and then both of them stood up, "Edward can we talk to you in the kitchen?"

Edward excused himself and slid out from underneath me. Alice and Rose ran over and wrapped their arms around me.

I got really nervous wondering why his parents wanted to talk to him alone. _What if they think he's making the wrong choice? What if they don't like me?_

My worrying was cut short when Alice looked up at me as if she knew what I was thinking, "Bella, snap out of it. Nothing bad is going to happen, my parents love you. They're probably just in there discussing the best college and funding. Stop worrying!"

Edward walked out of the kitchen with a huge smile on his face, his parents right behind him. "Kids we're going to bed. I'll get up and make breakfast in the morning for everyone... good night." Esme said as her and Carlisle started to walk up the stairs.

A chorus of good nights rang through the room from all of the kids.

"Lets watch a movie." Rose said as she walked over to the DVD players and popped in the next one. Alice flicked off the lights and everyone curled up on their couches. Edward and I walked back over to the blanket he had spread out for us and laid down pulling the blanket over us. He instantly wrapped his arm around my waist.

Leaning into his chest I could feel his muscles moving as he rubbed circles on my stomach. We started to watch the movie, but feeling tired I rolled over so that I was facing him.

"I'm going to fall asleep."

He smiled down at me. "Do you want to go up to a bed?"

I just shook my head not wanting to leave his arms. He chuckled then leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips. "Good night, Beautiful."

"Good night." and I fell asleep.

Waking up the next morning in Edward's arms and realizing that I truly was falling in love with this man.

Hearing some clanking in the kitchen, I carefully slid out from his arms, and kissed him gently on the lips and then walked towards Alice's bedroom. I found my brush and toothbrush and took care of my morning routine.

Walking down to the stairs, I could hear a soft humming coming from the kitchen. I noticed the song as the one that Edward had played for me on the piano two nights ago. It was the song he had written for Esme.

When I got to the kitchen Esme was just starting breakfast "Good morning, need an extra set of hands?" I asked while walking over to the sink to wash my hands.

"Good morning. Sure I'm making the pancakes. Will you fry up some bacon and sausage?" I nodded my head, turned on the burner and started to cook the bacon first. Once the bacon was done I poured the grease into a can and started in on the sausage.

Alice walked in rubbing her eyes. "Good morning Sunshine." Esme said as Alice walked into the kitchen and started washing her hands.

"Good morning Mom and Bella, what can I do to help?" she asked turning to Esme while drying her hands.

"You can be in charge of the orange juice. The cans are in the freezer."

Alice pulled out the orange juice from the freezer and then a pitcher and started making it. I was finishing up the sausage. "What's next? Bacon and sausage are both done."

Esme walked over to the cupboard and pulled out eight plates. "Would you mind setting the table? The silverware is in that drawer over by Alice."

"Sure thing." I said grabbing the plates and silverware and walking out to the dining room. Alice was behind me with the cups. We set the table and started to bring the food out.

Esme walked in to see us finishing up the table. "Let's go wake everyone up and Eat."

Esme walked upstairs quietly, while Alice and I walked over to where everyone else was sleeping.

Quietly I walked over to where Edward was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful, hesitant to wake him. I knelt down beside him and whispered "Edward, it's time to wake up." he didn't move.

Bringing myself down closer to kiss his lips, and whispered. "It's time to wake up." Still no movement. Laying down next to him pressing my lips to his, this time a feeling of his lips forming a smile, as he started kissing me back. I felt his arms wrap around my waist to hold me tight against him. "It's time to wake up, breakfast is ready."

"Good morning beautiful. You smell so... yummy!"

I started to laugh. "I smell like sausage and bacon, because I helped your mom cook breakfast. Now get up so we can eat that yummy breakfast."

We both stood up and noticed that Alice had woken everyone else up already. We walked into the dining room and sat down.

Breakfast was delicious, Esme's pancakes were the best I've tasted. "Mom this is great thank you so much." Emmett said as he shoveled in some more sausage and pancakes.

"I couldn't have done it with out my helpers." She looked over and winked at me and Alice.

After we were all done with breakfast it was the guys job to clean up the breakfast mess. The girls walked into the family room, and started to clean up the blankets and pillows.

"Was that movie good last night. I didn't make it past the first ten minutes before I was asleep." I asked as we were finishing up folding the last blanket we'd brought down.

Alice and Rose looked over at me and we all started to laugh. "We all fell asleep. I was the last one awake so I turned off the movie and fell asleep also. I guess we'll have to watch that one later."

We all sat down on the couches. The guys walked in and sat down next to us. "What are we going to do today?" I asked trying to think of something to do.

Esme and Carlisle walked into the room "Ladies, I need you to go shower and get dressed for the day. Meet me down here in 45 minutes. Bella, Edward will show you to his bathroom."

"Dad, what's this about?" Alice asked

"The guys and I have a surprise for you ladies. Now go get ready, and dress comfortably. Edward hurry down so we can finish with the plans."

We all ran up the stairs to get ready, I grabbed my bag from Alice's room and followed Edward.

"Do you know what all of this is about?" I asked as we walked into his room.

"I can't tell you!"

"I hate surprises!"

He chuckled "I'm sure you'll like this one."

He softly brought his lips to mine, kissing me gently. I started to bring my hands up his chest feeling every muscle under my hands when he pulled back. "you better hurry the showers right through that door." he said pointing over to the door. He released me from his hold and then walked out the door.

I stood there for a moment, and then walked into the bathroom to take the shower.

After the shower I got dressed in the outfit Alice had packed for me, I pulled my hair up into a loose bun, picked up my pj's and put them in my bag, and made my way down stairs.

Noticing the guys playing Halo on the TV. I walked over and sat down next to Edward.

Alice and Rose came down shortly after and sat next to their husbands. A few minutes later Esme and Carlisle walked in.

"Okay ladies, everything is set for you guys. Please follow me so you can be on your way."

_**Okay leave me a review and let me know what you think... **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything twilight... Which is truly sad.**

_**A huge thank you to my awesome Beta VJGM! And a shout out to Queen Beth and Z's B.**_

_**Thank you to all of you that have sent me reviews. I love reading all of them!**_

Chapter 10 – The surprise

We all stood up including the guys. Following behind Carlisle, I walked outside and saw a black stretch limo sitting out in front of the house.

"Alright ladies, George knows where he's supposed to go. Go enjoy your day. When you come back we'll be waiting for you."

I looked over at Alice and Rose, they were so excited they were jumping up and down. 

I looked over at Esme who had walked up to Carlisle, wrapped her arms around him and was talking softly to him. Turning around I ran into Edward. 

"Go have a fun girl's day with my sisters and mom. Don't worry about anything. Everything is taken care of." he said as he took me into his arms.

"What do you mean everything is taken care of? Where are we going?" I asked as I started to get lost in his eyes. 

"Everything is paid for, and I can't tell you." Looking deeper into his alluring eyes, he pulled me closer to him. I stood up on my tip-toes and brought my lips up close to his.

"A little hint?" I whispered 

Edward leaned in mumbling something , all I could make out was "dangerous" before he brought our lips together.

Pulling back from our kiss his lips went up to my ear. "All I can tell you is that we're making good on our bet."

I leaned back enough to look back into his eyes. "Spa?" I asked in a whisper not wanting to ruin it for anyone.

He just smiled that sexy crooked smile back at me, and I knew my guess was right. I reached around his neck and pulled myself closer to him, and whispered. "Thank you."

I heard his ask, "For what?"

"For this weekend. It's been completely amazing, and so much fun."

"You're welcome. Now go get in that limo and have fun with the girls today." 

I gave him one more big squeeze and ran off to the limo. Before climbing in, I turned around looked straight in Edward's eyes "Thank you!"

I lowered myself into the car and the driver shut the door behind me. 

As the limo driver pulled away from the house I couldn't help but look around wondering what all the buttons were for. 

I noticed a fridge over by the front of the car, I slid over on the black leather seats, and opened it. 

"What's in there to drink? I'm so thirsty." I heard Rose ask.

"Well it looks like we have Diet Coke, Sprite, and Water. What sounds good to you?"

"I'll take a Diet Coke." Rose said as I threw her the soda.

"I'll have a Sprite" said Alice, as I grabbed a Sprite and threw it to her. 

"Thanks Bella." the both said in unison.

"You're both welcome. Esme would you like something?" 

"Yes, please hand me a water." I grabbed two waters and scooted back over towards Esme, giving her one of them.

"Thank you so much Bella."

"Your welcome. So any ideas of where were going?" I was wondering if anyone knew about today.

"I think the guys are sending us out shopping. That would be my dream Sunday." Alice said as she took a drink of her Sprite.

"Shopping would be nice, but I really hope that we're going to get manicures and pedicures. It's time to get my nails done." Rose said as she looked down at her hands checking over her nails.

"I hope we're going somewhere relaxing." Esme said.

All of the girls turned to me. "So where do you think we're going Bella?"

"I'd be excited about a manicure and pedicure, I've never had one before." Alice and Rose both looked at me with looks of disgust.

"You've never had a mani or pedi?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"No. I haven't really had a reason to get one."

The girls started telling me about manicures and pedicures when I noticed the divider window coming down. "Ladies, we'll be arriving in about twenty minutes, so please make yourselves comfortable. I'll inform you when we're to the destination."

"Oh George, where exactly are we going?" Alice asked in her ever sweet tone, hoping to get it out of him.

"Oh the guys told me you'd try to get it out of me." George said as he chuckled. " Sorry but it'll remain a surprise." He began to roll back up the divider and both Alice and Rose started to whine about not knowing where they were going.

Esme looked over at them. "Girls just enjoy the ride. I'm sure that what ever the guys have planned for us we'll all enjoy."

"Okay mom."The both replied.

We drove for another 15 minutes, Rose and Alice couldn't stop talking about the shopping they wanted to do, and the clothes that they wanted to buy. Esme and I just sat there listening to them and laughing at their conversation.

We came to a stop and George rolled down the window again. "Ladies, we're here. I'll be right around to get the door for you." 

Alice and Rose started to cheer, I was pretty excited myself. 

George came around and opened our door. Everyone stepped out of the car. Alice and Rose grabbed our hands and started jumping up and down once they noticed where we were. 

The Queen's Retreat.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe this." I heard Rose say as they had stopped jumping up and down and cheering.

"What is something wrong?" I asked

"No, everything is perfect. My Aunt owns this place, I haven't seen her for such a long time. I wonder if she'll be here today." Rose said as we all started to walk towards the door.

"Wait, your aunt owns The Queen's Retreat?" Alice asked as Rose just nodded her head, Alice continued. "I knew she owned a Spa, but this place is huge. All of the stars come here."

Rose opened the door and as we all walked in, I instantly felt a sense of peace wash over me. I couldn't help but look all around, I'd never been to a spa before and didn't really know what to expect.

The lobby was beautiful. On the left hand side of the room there was shelves with different kinds of lotions, incense, and oils. 

Looking over to the right hand side, the whole wall had been turned into a waterfall. The wall had water cascading gently down a blue sheet of glass, with black rocks at the bottom catching the water. 

In the center of the room was the reception desk. The lady behind the desk had looked up from her work. "You must be the Cullen girls. You're right on time. Please follow me and we'll get you started."

She stood up, leading us into a room. Once we were all sitting in the chairs she said. "Someone will be right with you. Please take a moment to choose what you'd like to do today."

She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. We all started flipping through the brochures reading what all they had to offer. 

A couple of minutes later the door swung open catching my eye. I looked up to see a beautiful brown haired woman walking into the room. I saw as Rose looked up a huge grin spreading across her face. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around her.

"Aunt Beth, It's so good to see you."

"How's life treating you? How's that husband of yours?" Beth asked.

"Life is great. Emmett is wonderful. Its kind of scary how much he reminds me of you. With all of the pranks he pulls."

I watched as Rose and Beth started to laugh "He truly does fit into our family." Beth said as she looked over Rose's shoulder and saw Alice. "I haven't seen you since your wedding." She walked over to Alice and hugged her. I heard her ask how everything was going and Alice got a huge grin on her face and assured her that everything was great.

Beth then walked over to Esme, and wrapped her in her arms."It's so nice to see you again Esme. You're as beautiful as ever." 

"Well thank you! You're looking great Beth."

After Beth had talked to everyone she stopped and looked towards me. "And who's this beautiful young woman?"

I could feel the heat rising up into my neck. "I'm Bella." I nervously choked out, offering my hand out for her to shake, but surprisingly she pulled me into a hug.

"She's Edward's girlfriend." Alice chimed from the back of the room. I loved the way that sounded... Me being his girlfriend.

"Well..." Beth said as she eyed me up and down. "You're Eddie's girlfriend. I didn't think our sexy Eddie would ever find himself a girl."

Beth than turned so she was facing all of us."Well ladies, It seems like you've won a bet and this is your reward. So what do you want to do today?" Beth asked as she looked over at all of us. 

Alice instantly said, "I think we should all get manicures, pedicures, facials and finish our day off with massages. Beth, do you have room to accommodate all four of us doing the same thing at the same time?" 

"Yes we do. I'll send Julie in with four robes. Change into those and we'll get started." Beth said as she left the room shutting the door behind her.

"Rose I can't believe how much you look like her. She could pass as your older sister." I said as we waited for the robes.

"Yeah my mom and her look almost identical, but my mom has blond hair and is a few years older. I remember growing up and going over to her house to play during the summer. We'd have so much fun."

The door opened and a lady walked in handing us each a robe. "Hi ladies, my name is Julie, I'll be with you through out the day. Go ahead and change into these robes, when your done, I'll bring you to the room for your mani's and pedi's."

We quickly changed and followed Julie to the room for the manicures and pedicures. 

We were having so much fun during the manicures. Alice and Esme were telling me stories about Edward growing up. Rose was adding in the more recent stories. Finishing off the manicures we went with the French tip look.

Once the manicures were done, we made our way over to the pedicure chairs. We sat in the chairs and put our feet into the tubs that were filled with warm water. Julie offered us each a drink while we were waiting for the pedicures to start.

Rose reached over to my chair and handed me the remote for the massaging function. "Here you can get a mini massage while you get your feet done." I thanked her and pressed the button on and turned it to a function that felt good.

Alice and Rose had told me that getting pedicures was one of their favorite things to do. 

The workers began by rubbing on exfoliating scrub, and wrapping our feet and legs in hot towels. They waited for about five minutes and began rubbing off the scrub, and applying a moisturizer. 

Filing and cuticle maintenance was next and then came the massage from the knees down including our feet. Having very sensitive feet, I had to put all of my focus into relaxing. I could definitely get used to all of the pampering though.

To finish off the pedicure they painted our nails the color of choice. We all decided to go with blood red.

They gave us little pedicure flip flops and we followed Julie to get our facials. 

In the facial room they talked to us about the certain product they would be using and handed us each elastic headbands to put on our heads to hold our hair back and had us lay down on the massaging tables. 

The facial was very refreshing. As they exfoliated, cleansed and massaged. I was able to close my eyes and let my mind wander, finding myself daydreaming about Edward. 

Starting to think about how hard it was going to be to see him at work for the next two weeks and pretend like there is nothing more than a friendship going on. Not wanting to focus on that. I started thinking about the kiss from last night, It'd been perfect. He was perfect.

I was brought out of my daydream when someone grabbed my hand and started to say my name. I realized it was Alice.

"You were enjoying that facial a lot. I've called your name at least five times. What's on your mind?"

I started to blush. "Oh just thinking about some stuff."

"Care to share?" Rose asked noticing my color change.

"Not really, I'm sure you guys already know." I said sitting up on the table and looking over at them. 

I saw Rose and Alice look at each other and start to giggle. They did know. 

Julie walked into the room."Ladies we'll be moving to the last room for the massages, if you'd please follow me." as she turned around and walked back out of the door.

Once we got into the massage room we noticed there was five tables instead of only four. We gave Julie a questioning look. "Beth will be joining you ladies for your massage session. She'll be in shortly along with the workers that'll be performing your massages. Please pick a table, lay down, cover yourself with the sheet and take off your robes." 

We each picked our tables and followed the directions Julie had given us. Rose was telling me what to expect from this massage, we didn't even hear Beth walk in.

"Are you ladies ready for the best massage of your life? There's a reason why all of the stars come here. Our massages are ranked #1 in the state." She said as she laid down on the extra table next to Rose.

"Just lay down and relax, my workers will be in, in a minute." She said as I laid completely down on my stomach and placed my head in the face pillow. No one has ever touched my bare skin, and my nerves were going crazy about getting this massage. I heard the door open and footsteps come across the room. 

I heard one of the guys say. "Ladies, we'll be doing your massage today. If you at any time have any questions or concerns please feel free to ask. If there is a certain area that needs more attention please let us know. Other than that please enjoy."

Closing my eyes, hoping that focusing on Edward would take my mind off of my nerves, I began to think about him, the kiss, how wonderful it was sleeping in his arms last night, and also how wonderful it was to wake him up this morning. 

I felt the sheet raise up around my legs, as the masseuse started to massage my legs. My masseuse had wonderfully strong hands. He started working on my lower legs. Rubbing every muscle with such expertise. As he started to focus on my calves I felt myself calm down, and my nerves almost disappear.

My calves had been a little sore from work yesterday, but while he was massaging them, all I could focus on was how great it felt to have his hands working out all of the stress from the previous day. 

Slowly he worked up to my upper leg. Working gentle circles into my hamstring, and the continuing upward. 

After he completed both legs I felt the sheet cover my legs, while the top half of the sheet was pulled down just below my lower back. I found myself focusing on Edward again not really knowing how we were going to be able to pull off the next two weeks, and still not believing that he was actually quiting just so that we could date. I found myself completely loving the feeling that goes through me anytime he looks at me. 

My mind started to wander further, wondering how a massage from Edward would compare to the massage that I was getting now. My masseuse continued to work his magic on my lower back. Gently kneading any tension that was there. 

A light moan escaped my lips as he worked out an area that I hadn't noticed was very tight. Not believing the moan had come out of me I hurriedly said "That feels so good." 

Hearing Alice and Rose start to giggle, I assumed it was because they had heard my moan. 

I continued to thoroughly enjoy my massage. He began to roll his big hands all over my back, rubbing the oil into my skin with just the right pressure. 

He worked up to my shoulders and then continued onto my neck. 

Sleeping in Edwards arms was the best things ever, but sleeping on the floor was not the wisest idea. My neck was very tender, when he started to work on that area, I couldn't help the noises that I was making. They were a mix between a moan and a whimper. He must have heard this because he proceeded to massage my neck lighter than before.

Feeling his fingers graze my skin lightly along the length of my back as he brought the sheet back over the top half of me. A feeling not recognizable to me filled my body. Not being able to move I laid there on the table thinking about how good that massage had been, after hearing all of the workers leave and the door shut I brought my face up out of the pillow. Looking over at Alice.

"I definitely loved today, we'll definitely have to come back here. And Beth, there's a reason why your spa's massages are ranked #1."

I heard as all of them started to laugh. "Oh yeah why is that?" Beth asked as she sat up and wrapped her robe around herself.

"That was incredible. I'm glad the guy doing my massage couldn't see me. A moan actually escaped my lips a couple of times, I must've turned bright red each time."

"Well except for your guy. I'm sure they're used to the moans that they got. Your guy was one of my newer guys. It's good to hear that he was incredible. You'll have to tell him that if you see him."

"Oh I can't just walk up to him, and say 'That was incredible.' I'm way to shy for that."

All of them started laughing nodding their heads agreeing with me. "Well I'll have to tell him for you. Do you want to meet them? So when you come back you can ask for the same guys?"

Alice and Rose started to nod their heads. I instantly felt the heat rise up my face and I overheard Esme say politely. "No thanks, let's not embarrass Bella anymore than she already is." 

"Alright but Beth, will you remember who did our massages so next time when we call and make appointments we can get the same guys?" Alice asked with big hopeful eyes.

"Yeah I can do that. Now get dressed and then I'll walk you out, I heard your husbands and boyfriend have something else planned for you."

We each pulled on our robes and followed Beth who lead us back into the room where our clothes were, she showed us where the showers were. After showering we put on our clothes. 

"Okay, spill what was so incredible about your massage Bella?" Alice asked as Rose turned around and listened intently.

"Well It was my first massage, so I don't really have anything to compare it to. But it was amazing. At first I was really nervous, but he did everything with such care, and respect. The moment he touched me I felt a calm wash over me, and all nerves left. As he continued up my body, his strong hands gently massaging me... It was just AMAZING!"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so glad that you liked it. I LOVED my massage. It was spectacular. It was like the masseuse knew exactly where he needed to be, and exactly how much pressure to apply. It was the best massage I've ever received." Alice said as she finished up getting dressed. 

I looked over at Rose who looked like she was daydreaming, she had a huge smile on her face. "Rose how was your massage?" I asked while slipping on my flip flops.

"Bella my massage was the best thing ever. I've always liked to get massages, but for some reason I can never get anyone who can apply the right amount of pressure consistently through out the whole massage. Well my masseuse today, must've had some big muscles, because from start to finish his big hands were rubbing deep into my skin. He was getting so deep that lets just say, you shouldn't be embarrassed by the few moans that escaped your lips."

We all started laughing as Rose told us about her massage. Once we were all dressed we started walking out to the front desk. We looked over to see Beth hanging up the phone. "Beth this has been such a pleasant day. This is the best spa I've ever been to. I can't wait to come back here." Esme said as we were walking out towards the door.

"Thanks ladies. It was great seeing you all again." Beth walked over and wrapped her arms around each of us. 

When she got to me she said. "Bella it was so nice meeting you, I hope to see more of you. Keep a hold of sexy Eddie he's something else."

"Hey Beth, remember to write down who gave us our massages, because when I come back I'm going to request for him. It was the best massage ever."

Beth just laughed at Rose. "Yeah I figured you'd like him. I already have it written down for all four of you. Have a great night."

We all said our goodbyes and climbed back into the limo, that was sitting out in front of the spa waiting for us. 

As George started to drive, I looked at my watch and realized that it was five. I totally had forgotten to call my mom.

Grabbing my purse and pulling out my phone, noticing that I had a message. 

_**Hey I hope you had a great day at the Spa!**_

_**The guys and I are cooking dinner tonight.**_

_**You're invited.**_

_**See you when you get here.**_

_**-Edward**_

_**P.S. I've missed you today.**_

I quickly replied

_The Spa was great._

_I'm supposed to be having dinner at my parents tonight._

_-Bella_

_P.S. I missed you also._

After sending the message to him I dialed my parents number.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad it's me."

"Hey just the daughter I wanted to talk to."

"Oh yeah? Since I'm your only daughter. What's up dad?"

"Well your mom went out with her friends and won't be home till late tonight, so I was supposed to call you and tell you that we aren't doing Sunday dinner tonight."

"Oh okay, well tell her I'll call her tomorrow. I love you dad."

"I love you too Bells. Have a great night."

"I will, thanks dad bye."

"Bye"

I hung up the phone and sent another text message to Edward.

_Good news..._

_My mom is out with friends,_

_so NO Sunday dinner._

_I can eat with you guys if I'm still invited._

_-Bella_

Shortly after sending the text message I got his response.

_**Bella you're ALWAYS invited over.**_

_**See you in a bit.**_

_**-Edward**_

Alice looked over at me. "Bella is that Edward?"

"Am I that obvious?" I said looking up from my phone with a huge smile on my face. Rose and Alice looked at each other and started laughing.

"Bella, we love you." Was all they said in between breaths as we pulled up into the Cullen's driveway.

George parked the car, and then came around to open the door for us. Stepping out of the car, I noticed all of the guys standing on the patio.

I saw Edward and walked over to him. "How was your day ladies?" he asked as he took me into his arms wrapping them tight around my waist.

"It was so much fun. The Spa was gorgeous. Did you know that Rose and Jaspers Aunt Beth owns it?"

"I may have overheard Jasper saying something like that. Come inside tell me all about your day."

We walked inside and every couple went off into their own part of the house. Edward and I walked in to the family room and sat down on one of the couches. 

"Tell me all about the Spa." He said as he pulled me over to his lap.

I told him all about the day, finishing off by telling him all about the incredible massage that I got. 

"What was so 'Incredible' about this massage?" He said sounding a little jealous.

"It was my first massage, so I've got nothing to compare it to. I was really nervous when we laid down on the table, but once my masseuse came in and started the massage, there was a sense of calm that come over me. He had such strong hands..." 

Looking over at him I could tell that there was definitely jealousy in those beautiful green eyes. "I was a little preoccupied with my thoughts today." I said needing to get that jealousy out of his eyes.

"Why is that?" He asked 

Not being able to break the eye contact, I started to blush. "I've been thinking about you all day."

He pulled me tighter into his chest bringing his head down to kiss me, "You've been the only thing on my mind all day. I drove Emmett and Jasper crazy talking about you non-stop. How did everyone else like their massages?"

I told him what Alice and Rose had said, and how Esme hasn't said anything really about hers. He just replied "Interesting, Emmett will love to hear that about Rose."

"Oh don't tell Emmett, I don't want to get Rose in trouble."

"Rose won't get in trouble. Emmett won't be mad."

I was just about to ask him why Emmett wouldn't be mad when Alice walked in with a huge smile on her face. "Hey."

"Alice I've never seen a bigger smile. What's up?"

She looked over at Edward, and I noticed him shake his head. "Oh nothing, Dinners ready." she turned around and walked out of the door.

I turned my attention back to Edward. "Why is she acting so weird. And what were you shaking your head for?"

He looked down at me and smiled his signature smile, and I instantly melted into his chest. He chuckled, "Lets go eat dinner, I'm starving."

We stood up together and he laced our fingers as we walked into the dining room. 

_**Now is the time to REVIEW! Next chapter is coming soon!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything Twilight...**

_**BIG shout out to my girls Z's B and Queen Beth! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far... I loved reading and replying to all of them.**_

_**A huge Thanks for my wonderful beta VJGM Thank you so much!**_

Chapter 11-

EPOV-

"Thank you" Bella said before climbing in the limo and the girls pulling away.

"Alright, let's go play some X-box until the girls come home." Emmett said as he turned around walking into the house.

"Before you boys start anything can we sit down and talk about our plans for today?" Dad asked as we all walked in the house and he shut the door behind him.

"Sure. What did you have in mind Dad?" I asked as we walked into the family room and sat on the couches.

He looked over at all of us "Well I was thinking that we could all pitch in and make dinner tonight for them when they get home."

"That's a really good idea, but how will we know when they are going to come home? Alice could be at a Spa for days if I let her." Jasper said.

A smile spread across Dad's face. "Jasper did you know that your Aunt Beth owns The Queen's Retreat?" Jasper just nodded his head and he continued. "That's where the girls are headed right now. I've already talked with Beth and she'll be calling me before the girls leave."

"You sent them there? Rosie's always talking about that place." Emmett said finally joining the conversation.

"I'm glad you approve Emmett, now what do we want to cook for dinner?" Dad asked with determination in his eyes.

We sat and discussed what we would be making for dinner, finally deciding on Steak,Chicken, baked potatoes and steamed vegetables.

Dad excused himself up to his office, and we started playing Halo.

"I've got a plan boys. Are you in?" Emmett asked with a lot of mischief in his voice.

"I'm not agreeing to any of your plans, until we hear what it is. I've learned my lesson." Jasper said rolling his eyes and continuing to play the game.

"Oh Jasper, don't be a poor sport! Are you ready for my plan?" Emmett paused the game and stood up in front of us. WOW this must be some plan if he's standing up to present it.

Emmett told us his plan, and it was actually really good. We all agreed and walked up to Dad's office to see if he wanted in on it too. 

The door was shut so knocking lightly I heard him say. "Come in boys, what can I do for you?"

"Hey Dad, Emmett has a plan and we're all in. We're just wondering if you'd like to join us?" I said as he gave me a look of questioning.

"Let's hear this plan Emmett." Dad said as he placed the bookmark in the book that he had been reading.

Emmett told him his plan, "Emmett, that's a great plan, the only problem is Beth. I don't know if she'll agree to it."

Emmett started to laugh. "Oh Beth loves me, I'll call her."

Emmett pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number from memory. He started relaying the plan to the person over the phone, after he said goodbye a wicked grin crept on his face. "First of all she's excited to see all of us. Second of all she thinks it's a wonderful idea."

Dad stood up from his desk. "Lets all go get ready, and meet downstairs. We'll go shopping for dinner and then carry out our plan." We all left his office.

I walked up to my bathroom, climbed in the shower, got out, wrapped a towel around my waist, and walked into my old closet. 

I picked out a pair of jeans, a basic t-shirt and got dressed. Put on my favorite pair of Nike Shox and walked downstairs to meet with the others. 

Emmett was already dressed and playing X-box. I sat down next to him and watched while we waited for Jasper and Dad.

Jasper walked in followed by Dad who asked. "Is everyone ready to go?"

We all nodded and stood up. Emmett quickly shut off the game and the T.V. We all made our way out to Dad's car.

We drove down to the grocery store and bought all of the stuff that we'd need for dinner. As we were driving home Emmett called Beth to see how we were looking with time. Once he hung up the phone.

"This is going to be my best idea ever. Rose will LOVE that I thought of this." Emmett said with a smirk on his face that no one wanted to question.

Jasper leaned over from the back seat and hit Emmett's leg. "Dude, what did Beth say. What time frame are we on?"

Emmett shook his head to clear it. "Oh yeah, sorry. She said in the next hour."

"Perfect, we'll go drop off the groceries, put them away, and make our way over." Dad said looking over at the time.

We pulled up the driveway, loaded our hands with bags and walked into the kitchen. We put all of the groceries away.

"Let's go boys." 

We all climbed back into Dad's car and he made his way to destination... The Queen's Retreat. 

No one really said anything on the way there. We all seemed to have a lot on our minds. "Emmett if this works out, It'll be the best plan you've ever come up with." I said as we were pulling into the parking lot.

"Oh I know it'll work out." Emmett said as we made our way to the front entrance. 

When we walked in Beth was sitting at the receptionist desk. She stood up and ran over to us. Emmett picked her up in a huge bear hug, and she was laughing. After he put her down she said. "The girls are in getting their facials now. So we need to be very quiet. Follow me, I'll bring you back to the team room to wait." She said as she turned around and started walking down a long hall to the very last door. 

"This room is farther away from the girls, so you don't have to be as quiet. Sit down and help yourself to any drinks or goodies, I'll send in my best masseuse to go over some things with you guys." She walked back out of the team room.

Emmett went straight for the fridge and grabbed out some bottled waters, chucking a bottle at each of us. I walked over and sat down on the couch. 

I couldn't stop thinking about what we were about to do. I've never given anyone a massage before, and add in the fact of my feelings for the girl that I'd be massaging. Needless to say I was very nervous.

A few minutes later the door opened and Beth and a guy walked in. "This is Danny, he'll be teaching you some massage techniques before you go in there." 

We all listened intently trying to remember everything that Danny was telling us. Once he was done. "Don't worry guys, Beth and I decided that it'd be easier if we're in there with you. So I'll be doing Beth's massage and you guys can look over at me for guidance. Plus then you guys don't have to talk at all."

Beth peeked out in the hall. She nodded and turned around shutting the door. "Okay, everything is all set up. I'll go get in my robe and go in, wait about ten minutes and then come in. Good luck guys!"

She opened the door and walked out. I sat there nervously, going over the different techniques that Danny had just showed us. 

Ten minutes passed by quickly, we all stood up and started to follow Danny. Before we got to the door. Jasper said. "I'm so excited. These girls have no idea. It's going to be the best surprise ever!"

"Yeah its going to be totally awesome rubbing Rose down." Emmett said with dreamy eyes.

"Emmett please stop..." I said not wanting to hear what Emmett was fantasizing about.

"Geez, Edward little up tight?"

"I'm just really nervous that's all." I said. Danny opened the door and whispered. 

"Just follow me, everything will be okay." I quickly nodded and we walked over to the room where the girls were waiting. Danny turned back to us before opening the door.

"Are you ready?" he questioned

We all nodded and he opened the door. 

As we walked in I looked over at Bella who had her head in the face cushion. She looked so beautiful laying on that table. 

"Ladies, we'll be doing your massage today. If you at any time have any questions or concerns please feel free to ask. If there is a certain area that needs more attention please let us know. Other than that please enjoy." Danny said looking at each of us we all gave him the thumbs up signal.

I walked over to Bella's table noticing her curves underneath the sheet. A surge of nervousness went through me and I knew that following Danny's steps would be the best way. 

Danny had mentioned that we start with the legs first and work our way up. 

I gently pulled back the sheet to reveal her legs, up to her upper thigh. Her skin was creamy, looking so soft and delicate I couldn't wait to touch it. 

I nervously looked over at Danny and he was rubbing circles into Beth's calves, following the leader by rubbing smoothing circles into Bella's calves, and noticing that they were really tight.

I started to apply more pressure onto her calves hoping to release some of the tension that was in the muscles. Slowly working my way up her leg and kept focus on what Danny was doing, trying to make sure that I was giving her a great massage.

After completing both legs I pulled the sheet back down around them, and then grabbed the top half of the sheet folding it down just below her lower back. Stopping dead in my tracks as I took in the sight of this beautiful woman. 

She was gorgeous, laying there naked, so vulnerable I wanted nothing more than to lay down beside her and hold her in my arms. I heard Danny clear his throat, looking over at him he demonstrated the next technique for me to use on Bella's lower back.

As I started massaging her lower back, I felt some tension in her lower back, applying more pressure hoping to release some of it, I heard her moan. She was so cute, she instantly went red and to cover up the moan she said "That feels so good." I looked over at the other guys and they were all holding back their laughter.

Knowing that it felt that good to her I continued up her back adding in some of my own stuff to the techniques that Danny had taught me. 

Gently rolling my hands rubbing in the oil, I couldn't help as my mind started to wander. Wondering what if she knew it was me doing this massage? Would that change anything? An urge to lean down and leave a trail of kisses along her silky smooth skin from her lower back up to her neck come over me. I shook my head to clear out those thoughts.

I slowly increased pressure when moving onto her neck. It was very tight. Probably from sleeping on the floor with me. Note to self, sleep in a bed next time. 

Bella started to make more noise as I worked on her neck. It was a mixture of moans and whimpers, decreasing my pressure I gently and lovingly rubbed her neck trying to help out with the tightness without hurting her.

Looking up to see that Jasper and Emmett were just finishing up their massages, and Danny was already done with Beth's. I stole one long glance at Bella's perfect body and lightly grazed my fingers up the length of her back as I replaced the sheet back on the top half of her.

All of the guys walked out together. Emmett and Jasper had an ear to ear grin, I could only assume that it was the same for me.

After following Danny back to the team room and sitting on the couch Emmett said. "Dude that was the best thing ever. I'm so turned on right now, Rose was moaning almost non-stop. I wanted to jump..."

Jasper yelled in protest. "We don't want you to finish that statement. Let's just all keep those feelings to ourselves." 

I mouthed a quick thank you to him, while he nodded his head.

"I was just going to say..." 

Beth walked in interrupting Emmett for that we were all grateful. She looked over at each of us, "well it looks like you guys enjoyed it almost as much as your ladies did." We all started to laugh as we nodded our heads. She went around and gave us each a hug.

When she wrapped her arms around me "You take care of that girl of yours. Don't let go of her, she's perfect for you." I just nodded and smiled down to her.

"Are you guys going to tell them that you were the ones doing the massages?" she asked after hugging each of us. 

"We'll just see how it plays out." Emmett said wagging his eyebrows up and down. Beth started to laugh.

"Well we better get you out of here, before this masterful plan is ruined." I said making my way to the door.

We each thanked Beth one last time as she walked us out of the spa and over to Carlisle's car. We all climbed in and waved goodbye to her.

Driving home everyone was completely quiet, I was thinking about everything that had happened in the last few days. Bella fit into my family, she was exactly what Beth had said. Perfect.

Pulling up the driveway my dad brought me out of my thoughts. "Beth will be calling me right before the ladies leave. We'll all go in and start preparing dinner, I'd like to have dinner ready shortly after the ladies get home."

We all climbed out of the car and walked into the house. "Dad I'll be right down, I want to change and wash up a bit so I don't smell like I just gave a massage." I said making my way towards the stairs. 

"Good idea, how about we all do that, we'll start dinner when we're done."

I walked up to my room, shutting the door behind me, quickly sending a text message to Bella.

_**Hey I hope you had a great day at the Spa!**_

_**The guys and I are cooking dinner tonight.**_

_**You're invited.**_

_**See you when you get here.**_

_**-Edward**_

_**P.S. I've missed you today.**_

I took off all of my clothes, and climbed in to take a quick shower. After washing and rinsing I stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around my waist. 

I pulled on a pair of boxers followed by a pair of jeans and a basic black polo, putting my old clothes in the dirty clothes hamper to hide any evidence. Running my hands through my hair as I made my way down to the kitchen. 

My dad was already down there. "Hey, what do you want me to do?"

"I'm going to go start up the Bar-b-Que will you please pull out eight baked potatoes, clean them and get them cooking?" 

"Sure will." I said making my way over to the bag of potatoes. 

"When Emmett and Jasper come down have them chop up the vegetables to steam?"

"Yeah I will."

He walked out onto the patio, Emmett and Jasper walked in. I told them what their job was and they started working on it.

Emmett broke our silence. "Are you guys going to tell the girls about the massages?"

"I think Alice already knows. If she doesn't I'll tell her." Jasper said as he pulled all of the vegetables out of the fridge. 

They started cleaning and chopping. "Yeah I'm going to tell Rose. She enjoyed it way too much for me not to take all of the credit. What about you Edward?"

They both stopped working on the vegetables and looked up at me.

"I haven't decided when I'll tell her."

"Hey guys hows the prep coming? Beth called and they just left the spa." No sooner after he said this my phone started beeping signaling that I had a text message. I pulled out my phone and opened up the message.

_The Spa was great._

_I'm supposed to be having dinner at my parents tonight._

_-Bella_

_P.S. I missed you also._

I was bummed out reading that she was supposed to have dinner with her parents. I put my cell phone back into my pocket and continued to help Jasper and Emmett.

A couple minutes later my phone started beeping again signaling that I had another message, pulling out my phone I opened it up to read my message.

_Good news..._

_My mom is out with friends,_

_so NO Sunday dinner._

_I can eat with you guys if I'm still invited._

_-Bella_

I was so excited, and she was so cute why wouldn't she be invited.

_**Bella you're ALWAYS invited over.**_

_**See you in a bit.**_

_**-Edward**_

We finished up the prep, put the vegetables in the steamer and heard the limo pulling up the driveway. We all started walking towards the front porch to meet the girls.

"Hey I'm not going to tell Bella, at least not now. So please don't ruin it." I said right before George opened up the door for the girls. They all nodded their heads and walked out to meet their wives. 

Bella climbed out of the car and walked over to me. "How was your day ladies?" I asked wrapping my arms tightly around Bella's waist.

Bella looked up at me with a sparkle in her eye. "It was so much fun. The Spa was gorgeous. Did you know that Rose and Jaspers Aunt Beth owns it?"

"I may have overheard Jasper saying something like that. Come inside tell me all about your day."

We walked inside and every couple went off into their own part of the house. I led Bella into the family room and sat down on the couch. 

"Tell me all about the Spa." I said pulling her over to my lap.

She told me all about the day, finishing off by telling me all about the incredible massage that she got. 

"What was so 'Incredible' about this massage?" Having to keep up the secret fact that it was me doing her massage, I put a little jealousy in my voice.

"It was my first massage, so I've got nothing to compare it to. I was really nervous when we laid down on the table, but once my masseuse came in and started the massage, there was a sense of calm that come over me. He had such strong hands..." 

She looked deep into my eyes, I'm sure she could see the jealousy that I'd put in there to throw her off. Even though really I was ecstatic that she loved the massage that I'd given her.

"I was a little preoccupied with my thoughts today." she said innocently

"Why is that?" 

I kept our eye contact and she began to blush."I've been thinking about you all day."

I pulled her tighter into my chest bringing my head down to kiss her, "You've been the only thing on my mind all day. I drove Emmett and Jasper crazy talking about you non-stop. How did everyone else like their massages?"

She told me what Alice and Rose had said, and how Esme hasn't said anything really about hers. 

Emmett would be ecstatic to know what Rose had said about his massage.

I replied "Interesting, Emmett will love to hear that about Rose."

"Oh don't tell Emmett, I don't want to get Rose in trouble."

I just chuckled thinking it was cute that she wanted to protect Rose. "Rose won't get in trouble. Emmett won't be mad."

I could tell that she had a few more questions that she wanted to ask, but Alice walked in with a huge smile. "Hey."

Bella turned her attention over to Alice. "Alice I've never seen a bigger smile. What's up?"

Alice looked over at me as if to ask if I had told her yet, and I just shook my head. "Oh nothing, Dinners ready." she turned around and walked out of the door.

Bella turned her attention back to me. "Why is she acting so weird. And what were you shaking your head for?"

I looked down at her giving her my signature smile that I knew she couldn't resist, and she instantly melted into my chest.

I chuckled knowing that I'd got her mind off of that last question. "Lets go eat dinner, I'm starving."

We stood up together and I laced our fingers together as we walked into the dining room.

BPOV-

When Edward and I walked over to the dining room table all of his family was already there. He pulled out my chair and sat down next to me.

"We wanted to make dinner for you ladies, as an addition to your winning. I hope you all had a wonderful time at the Spa." Carlisle said as he started to pass around the meat.

I looked around at Alice, Rose and Esme, they all had huge smiles on their faces, I giggled knowing what there responses to their massages were.

"Thank you guys so much, I had a wonderful time at the Spa today." I said looking around at all of the guys.

"Bella you're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Carlisle said.

Alice and Rose started laughing and I looked at them quizzically. Edward leaned up next to my ear. "They must've really enjoyed their massages, more than they led on." 

I laughed as Esme handed me the steamed vegetables. I took a spoon full and passed them to Edward.

After dinner was over, Esme and us girls offered to clean up, since the guys had done the cooking, but Carlisle refused and the guys cleaned up.

Edward leaned over "It'll only take a minute to clean this all up." I nodded my head 

"We still have one more movie to watch from last night. We'll go set up for movie night." Alice said as she grabbed my arm and started dragging me up the stairs.

"Why are we coming up here if we're watching movies?" I asked as she continued up the stairs.

"We're grabbing the blankets and pillows I need your help to carry them all downstairs." Alice said as she opened her bedroom door.

Once we were inside her room I turned to face her. "Alice what was the huge grin on your face for earlier, and why did Edward shake his head."

Alice looked down "I was so excited to see Jasper when I got home. And as for Edward, I don't really know. You'll have to get that out of him."

We walked over to a chair that had the blankets stacked on them. I filled my arms with the blankets, while Alice filled her arms with the pillows. 

"Okay, but I think that you know something your not telling me." I said as I started to walk out the door.

"Bella, everything is perfect! Lets get downstairs and start the movie." Alice said as we started to walk down the stairs.

Once we got to the family room everyone was sitting on the couches. Edward saw that I had my arms full, he stood up and walked over to me taking the blankets and handing one to each couple. He then pulled me down on a couch next to him. 

"Where is Mom and Dad?" Alice asked as she put the the movie in the player.

"They decided to go for a walk. They said to start the movie they'll be in later." Jasper said.

Alice pushed play and danced over to the couch that Jasper was on. They were such a happy couple, I couldn't help but to wish that one day I'd have that.

I watched the movie in Edward's arms. It felt so great to be cuddled up next to him.

I couldn't focus on the movie anymore, closing my eyes and turning all of my focus onto what he was doing. 

His big strong hands were gently rubbing circles into my side. I began to realize that his touch seemed so familiar, but why would that be?

I looked up at Edward, he leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips, pulling me closer to him. He pulled away and whispered "Are you tired? I can bring you home?" 

I shook my head. "No, I'm just enjoying your touch. It's weird though."

He looked down at me questioning. "What's weird?"

"It's your touch, it seems so familiar, but I can't place it." 

Edward looked deep into my eyes and then started to say something when Alice and Jasper stood up. "Hey guys were going to go, Jasper works early tomorrow morning. Thanks for the fun day." Alice said as they made their way to the door.

"See you guys later." Edward and I said at the same time. I started the laugh. 

Edward leaned back over to me. "I better get you home I know you work early also." I just nodded and looked over at Rose and Emmett who were sleeping on the couch next to us. We folded up our blankets and brought them up to Alice's room, Edward grabbed my bag of sleepover gear, and we walked downstairs.

Edward walked over and hit Emmett in the shoulder. "Hey were taking off, see you guys later." 

Emmett just grunted. We both laughed and walked out the door. Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the porch swing holding each other. 

"Thank you guys so much, I had such an awesome weekend." I said as we walked over to them. Esme stood up and wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you for coming over, we had a great time getting to know you better." She walked back over to Carlisle who had just finished up his conversation with Edward. 

We started walking towards the car I turned around and waved at them. "See you guys later."

They waved back "I hope it'll be soon dear." Esme said as her and Carlisle stood up to walk into the house.

We got into Edwards car. He started the car and began driving to my house. 

He reached over and started rubbing smoothing circles into my thigh, closing my eyes to enjoy his touch "That feels so good, and so familiar." 

Edward started to chuckle "Oh yeah?" He pulled into my driveway, put the car in park and leaned over.

"Bella, thank you for this awesome weekend." He brought his hand up to my face. Leaning into his hand he brought our lips together and they moved in perfect sync. 

He gently moved his hand from my face down to my neck, as he brought it down my back his fingers gently grazed my back.

My breath hitched. He pulled away "Sorry, did I do something wrong?"

Smiling I brought our lips together, in between kisses saying. "No, everything is perfect."

_**Review, Review, Review! I love reading all of the wonderful reviews!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer – Sadly I don't own anything twilight.**

_**I bow down to my Fabulous Beta, VJGM or as I call her Queen Beth. A quick hi to wifeyandgirls.**_

_**A huge thanks to everyone that has reviewed on this story. I love reading them all.**_

_**For all of those that celebrate Easter. Hoppy Easter!**_

Chapter 12-

As I made my way into my apartment after Edward had walked me up to the door and we had said our goodbyes, I couldn't be any more happier.

That man was amazing. I was beginning to suspect that it was him and the guys that had given us our massages, but not sure, I decided to text Alice.

_Hey! Sorry so late._

_Did Jasper say anything about the massages today?_

_I have a sneaky suspicion!_

_Bella_

Angela's bedroom door was shut and the light was off, so I made my way down to my room, and began changing into my pj's. My phone started beeping. Flipping it open, I read.

_Hey I was up reading a fashion magazine._

_I had so much fun this weekend._

_Thanks for coming with us._

_Alice_

I was hoping that Alice would've just told me that yes Jasper did tell her he did her massage but she was totally avoiding the topic. So I decided to just drop it.

_Yeah I had a great weekend._

_Your family is great._

_And my massage was wonderful._

_We'll have to go back again and get the same guys._

_Bella_

I closed the phone and crawled into bed, pulling the covers over myself. My phone started beeping once again. Leaning over to grab the phone and flipping it open to see.

_I totally agree. _

_We'll have to have Beth set it up again._

_Alice_

_Yes we will! _ I thought to myself.

_Well I work early_

_I'll talk to you later._

_Have a great night._

_Good night!_

_Bella_

I was asleep shortly after sending her that message.

Waking up Monday morning, I found myself actually excited to go to work. I'd be seeing Edward today and I couldn't wait.

My happiness started to falter, when I realized that we'd have to be strictly friends while at work. It was going to be very hard to be around him, and not want to lean over and kiss him, or have him holding my hand, or his arm around me.

I got ready and walked into the kitchen. Angela was just finishing up her breakfast.

"Hey you went to bed early? I came home and your door was shut, and your lights were off."

She looked up from her cereal. "What time did you get home last night?"

"It was probably around eleven or so. Why?"

"Oh I wasn't home yet. Ben and I went out to dinner and watched movies back at his apartment. I got home after midnight."

I grabbed an apple out of the fridge and walked towards my purse. "Well when I get home from work, you've got lots to explain."

She just started to giggle. "Actually Ben is coming over after school. What day are you off this week?"

"I'm off tomorrow. And you?"

"I have a few classes in the morning tomorrow, so lets plan on hanging out tomorrow when I get home. We both have lots to tell."

We both looked at each other and started laughing. "Yes, we do. Have a great day, maybe I'll see you later tonight."

"Yeah, you have a great day at work. Bye"

I walked out the door and over to my car. There was a note on the windshield attached to another long stem rose. Grabbing them both and walking back into the apartment I added the rose to the vase with my other rose and made my way back to my car.

I climbed into my car and started it, before driving off I read the note.

_**Beautiful-**_

_**I had a great weekend.**_

_**The next two weeks are going to be HARD.**_

_**Dinner tonight?**_

_**See you at work.**_

_**Edward.**_

I drove to work smiling the whole way. How did I get so lucky. Edward was such a great guy. I was still in disbelief that he was giving his two week notice so that we could date. I was starting to see myself in a new light, but nothing worth quiting a job over.

I pulled into the parking lot and saw that Edward was already there. Parking next to his Volvo. I pulled out my cell phone and sent him a quick text.

_Thank you for the surprise._

_I'd love to do dinner._

_Since I'm going to have a hard time today._

_See ya around._

_Bella_

Our store hadn't opened yet, Cheryl was standing at the door letting all of the associates in.

"Good Morning Cheryl."

Cheryl looked up at me and with a quizzical look "Bella, good morning. Did you have a great day off?"

"Yes I did, thank you." My phone started beeping again.

"I'm going to go clock in, I'll see you around." I said grabbing my phone out of my purse.

"We aren't going to have a store meeting today. So just work on making shoes perfect."

"Sounds good, Bye." I walked into the elevator and pressed the button for floor two. I opened up my cell phone and read the text for Edward.

_**Good morning sunshine.**_

_**You look beautiful today.**_

_**This is going to be really hard,**_

_**because right now, I want to hold you in my arms.**_

_**Edward**_

The door opened and I walked out towards the team room. A huge smile was on my face. This man was perfect. Before I could send him my reply, my phone started beeping again.

_**That smile will be the death of me today.**_

Looking up towards the closest camera and smiling bigger. I hit reply and sent my response.

_Thank you for the compliments._

_I want you to hold me in your arms._

_Just so you know I think it is NO FAIR _

_that you get to watch me all day, and I don't get to see you!_

_Bella_

I walked into the team room, and was putting my purse away when my phone started beeping again.

_**Oh it's totally FAIR! **_

_**The joys of my job for the next two weeks.**_

_**Don't worry I'll come see you.**_

_**Edward.**_

I quickly replied.

_You better._

_I'm going to go to work now._

_Have a great day._

I put my phone in my purse and shut my locker, as I was walking out I saw Jason coming in.

"Hey Bella. Have a great day off?"

"Yeah I did actually. How about you?"

He started to laugh. "Not as good as you. You're practically glowing."

I nervously giggled "Yeah right, I'll see you down there."

Walking out the back door and going down to the shoe department.

Once in the shoe department I noticed that we had three racks of freight to work from Saturdays truck. Also mis-mates to look for.

Jason walked down a few minutes later. "Hey so, If you work on the mis-mates, I'll work on the freight, and we can both work on fill-in once we're done."

"Sounds good." Jason said as he walked in the stockroom door and grabbed the cart of mis-mates.

I followed behind him and grabbed a full cart of freight pushing it out to the sales floor.

I was kneeling in front of a fixture working some new program into it, while Jason started telling me about his day off yesterday. He had started dating this girl about a week ago, he was telling me what they had done and the stuff they'd planned.

"So Bella, what did you do yesterday that has you all chipper today?" Jason asked me after he had finished his stories.

I was still kneeling down working on another new program. "Well I went to The Queens Retreat yesterday. It was so relaxing!"

"WOW. That place is huge. It's where all of the celebs go. How did you get a spot in there?"

"Well like my dad says. 'It's not what you know it's who you know.' The lady that owns it, is one of my friends aunt."

"That's so cool."

"Yeah it was really awesome. The massage was my favorite part. It'll be hard to top."

I noticed someone walking towards me out of the side of my eye. Looking over I saw that it was Edward with that crooked smile that I love, but today it was from ear to ear.

Instantly my heart started to race, and I'm sure my face resembled his, mouthing a hi, and waving, he walked over and stood next to me. He bent down so he was at eye level with me.

"I'm sure I can top that massage." He whispered. I couldn't look away from his deep gorgeous green eyes.

"I wanted to send my girlfriend to the spa, she said she wanted to go to that one. You may have to see what your friend can do for me. Her birthday is coming up next month." Jason said as he continued looking for the mis-mates.

Not breaking my eye contact, I replied "yeah, I'll see what I can do." My voice came out a little shaky.

"Are you okay over there?" Jason asked

I broke my eye contact with Edward and began putting the shoes on the shelves. "Yeah I'm fine, almost done, and then I can help you."

"Okay, you just sounded weird."

I looked over at Edward and shot him a look, he was fighting the laughter that was taking him over. "Smooth move, your just lucky that Jason didn't come over here to check up on me." I whispered.

"I would've told him I was coming to ask your help with figuring some case out." He winked over at me and started to stand up.

"Sure, sure." I said rolling my eyes.

"I'll see you later beautiful." He said leaning down so that his face was inches away from mine.

"I'm sure you will. Have a great day watching me."

The smile that crept on his face made me chuckle. It was like I'd just given him the best idea ever.

He walked away, and I finished up with the carts of freight.

Once I was done, Jason and I started working on filling in any holes on the shelves. We opened shortly after that, and thankfully it was a really slow morning, and we didn't have many customers. When we finished filling in all of the holes it was ten "Hey Jason, I'm going to go take a break."

"Okay, I'll go when your back, have a good one."

I nodded and walked up towards the break room. When I got there Cheryl and a few of the other managers were also on break. Walking over to my locker, opening and grabbing my phone I walked over and sat on the couch.

I noticed that Cheryl was telling the other managers that Edward had given his two week notice. I flipped open and sent a text to Edward.

_You're the talk of the break room._

_I didn't know you did it already._

_Bella_

I started looking through a magazine that had been sitting on the couch when my phone started beeping.

_**Yeah I told her first thing this morning.**_

_**Who's all in there?**_

_**Edward**_

I was about to reply, when they started whispering quieter but I could still hear them.

"Yeah I heard he's quiting because he's dating someone here." my eyes started to bulge. We're so busted.

Cheryl heard this too. "Oh please Melanie, you're such the gossip queen. Knock it off, before it ruins someones life."

I looked over at Melanie, and her mouth was wide open in shock. "Okay I don't really know that, but lucky girl if it was true."

_You're right lucky girl._ I thought sending Edward another text.

_OH MY GOSH!_

_Melanie almost blew our cover, and she doesn't even realize it._

_I'll tell you the story tonight._

_Bella_

After sending the text to him, I started reading the magazine. Melanie turned around to face me. "Hey Bella, how was your day off yesterday?"

I looked up from the magazine. "It was really good."

She started to laugh. "Really good huh? Did you do anything?"

My phone started beeping and I looked down at it, while I told her. "Yeah me and some friends went to a spa. It was really relaxing."

I read Edwards text message.

_**You will so have to tell me the story.**_

_**Tell Melanie to mind her own business.**_

_**I know that's a stretch for her.**_

_**Edward**_

I started to laugh, he didn't know how right he was about it being a stretch for her. Melanie noticed that I was busy with my phone she turned back around starting to talk to her friends.

_I started laughing at your text_

_and she turned around and left me alone._

_You're my hero._

_Bella_

Shortly after sending that message, my phone started to ring. I looked down and Edward was calling me.

"Hello?" I asked

"Sorry to call, but I wanted to hear your voice, and your laugh."

I started to chuckle. "Oh yeah? Well you're going to have to work for the laugh."

He proceeded to remind me of our great bowling date, and their 'sweet bowling moves' after he was finished I started laughing.

"There is the laugh that I love to hear. Thank you."

I could feel the heat working its way up my neck " You're welcome. My break is almost over."

"Can we sneak off for lunch? Because I need to see you in person. This camera isn't doing you justice."

If I wasn't red before my whole face was definitely red now. Not wanting to give anyone in the break room an idea of what we were talking about I asked "What time?"

"Lets say twelve thirty. How does that sound?"

"That's perfect."

"Okay meet me out at my car."

"Sounds good. Well I better get going. I'll see you later."

"Bye beautiful."

There's the heat again. "Bye"

I quickly walked over to my purse, hung up the phone and placed it in my purse. Quickly walking out of the break room, so that I wouldn't have to answer anyone's questions.

I walked back down to the shoe department, and sent Jason on break.

While he was gone I rang up a few customers, and finished up working out the shoes that we had pulled.

When Jason came back from his break I asked. "Hey I'm going to go to lunch at twelve thirty. Is it okay if you go when I get back?"

He nodded "Yeah I was going to see if I could go around one thirty anyways."

We worked on displays and reorganizing until twelve twenty-five. I stood up and saw Edward walking towards the employee door. "Hey Jason, I'm going to lunch now. I'll be back."

He looked up from his project. "Sounds good, have a great lunch."

I walked over to the register, clocked out, and walked up to the break room. I opened my locker and took out my purse, and started walking towards the escalator.

Walking outside towards Edward's car I couldn't stop myself from looking around the parking lot, to make sure no one was out there.

He opened the door for me from the inside and I sat down in the passenger seat.

"So where are we going for lunch?" I asked putting on my seatbelt.

"I've got stuff for sandwiches at my house. Does that sound alright?"

I nodded and he started driving towards his house. Pulling into his driveway, he walked around and opened the door for me. Once I was out he pulled me into the biggest tightest hug.

"I've missed this." he murmured into my hair.

I pulled back, looking into his eyes "Me too."

He brought his lips down to mine kissing me urgently. I matched his lips move for move. Not wanting to let go of him or this moment, but knowing that we needed to eat lunch I pulled away.

"We need to go make lunch, we can continue this later." An evil grin spread across his face.

He pulled me into his kitchen while he made the sandwiches I pulled out two water bottles. "Do you have any chips?"

"Yep, in the cupboard to your far right." I walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a bag of potato chips bringing them and the bottled water over to the table.

He followed me in with two plates, each with a sandwich on it placed them down in front of us.

"Thank you for lunch." I said looking over at him.

"You're welcome. Like I said, I needed to see you."

I could feel the heat start to rise up my face. "Well I'm thankful for that also. Today has been hard."

He wrapped his arm around my waist and brought me over till I was sitting on his lap. "I know what your saying."

We ate our lunch in silence. I was enjoying sitting on his lap, with his hand rubbing circles into my lower back.

Once we were done, we brought the plates into the kitchen and washed them. We still had a half hour before we needed to be back to work.

He pulled me over to the couch in the front room, laying down and pulling me down on top of him.

I laid my chin down on my arms that were crossed across his chest. Both of this hands were rubbing up and down my back.

"So what did Melanie say today that almost blew our cover?" he asked

Starting to laugh, he smiled.

I told him the story when recalling what Cheryl had said to Melanie, we both started laughing.

"Oh how right she is." he said.

He gently pulled me up, so that we were face to face. I closed my eyes, and brought my lips down on his. One of his hands slowly made its way down my back bringing it back around my waist, the other hand made its way up to face pulling me closer to him.

I pulled back and looked into his eyes. "I don't know how were going to make it the next two weeks."

He brought his lips up to mine. "We'll just have to sneak away a lot." he said in between kisses.

I smiled against his lips. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too."

Our lips crashed together once again, my hands found there way to his hair pulling him closer to me.

He pulled away, breathless he said. "We better get back to work."

I couldn't say anything just nodded.

He lifted us up off of the couch, and we walked towards the car.

The ride back to work started off quiet. " Do you work tomorrow?" I asked not being able to take the silence much longer.

"No, it's my day off. You?"

"Mine too."

"Lets do something tonight after work. I'll come over and meet you at your house at six?"

"Sounds good. I get off at four so that'll give me time to get ready."

He pulled into the parking lot, there was no one outside so we walked into work together.

He walked to the camera room, and I walked towards the Elevator.

The rest of the day I worked on different projects to keep my mind off of Edward, thankfully the time seemed to go by quickly, and before I knew it, it was four.

I said goodbye to my team, clocked out and made my way to my locker. Opening my purse and grabbing my cell phone, I had two messages.

First one was from Alice.

_Hey I hear you and Edward are getting together tonight._

_Can I come over and help you get ready?_

_I've got the perfect outfit for you to wear._

_Alice_

I replied to Alice's message before reading the next one.

_Yeah we are._

_I'd love your help._

_I'm off right now._

_Bella_

Opening the other message I read that it was from Edward.

_**Hey beautiful.**_

_**I'll be by at six.**_

_**Dinner and a movie.**_

_**Edward**_

I walked down to my car and climbed in before replying to his text message.

_I'll be ready._

_See you at six._

_Bella_

Pulling into the driveway I noticed Alice's car was already there, parking next to it, and walking up to my apartment.

I opened my door, "Hey I'm home."

"Bella I'm back in your room." Alice said.

Walking back towards my room I could hear noise like something dropping to the floor. "Alice what are you doing?"

"Well I got here a while ago, so I let myself in and started going through your closet." she could see all of the worry that was apparent on my face. "Don't worry Bella, I brought you stuff to replace everything I'm taking out."

Looking over at the ten bags that were sitting on my floor full of clothes. "Alice you didn't have to get me all of this stuff."

"I know silly, but I wanted to. Go get in the shower, and when you come out, I'll have your closet organized and this mess cleaned up."

I just nodded my head in shock and walked into the bathroom. After showering, I wrapped a towel around myself and walked into my room, sure enough the closet was organized and all of the clothes that had been on the floor were now gone.

"Hey I set everything out for you on your bed. Change into that and then I'll come do your hair and makeup." Alice said from somewhere down the hall.

I followed her instructions and quickly got dressed.

Opening my bedroom door I yelled."Alice I'm ready."

After she finished my hair and makeup. She brought me over to the mirror. "Beautiful" she said looking at my reflection.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around her. "Thank you so much Alice."

She grabbed her bags and started making her way out of my apartment "Your welcome Bella, anything for my sister."

I was speechless, and nodded.

"Have a great night." She said right before she slid into her car.

I waved goodbye and walked back into my apartment, walking into my room to get my purse and cell phone when the doorbell rang.

Looking at the clock it was only five fifteen. I opened the door and instantly my breath hitched in my throat.

"Edward you're early."

"Yeah, well I couldn't stay away any longer, Bella, you look radiant." He said as he brought his face down to mine, so our lips were only about an inch apart.

"Thank you. All of this is the work of Alice." I said, bringing my lips up to meet his.

"I'll have to thank that sister of mine." he said as he pulled away looking into my eyes.

I started to blush. "Where are we going tonight?"

"It's a surprise. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah just let me write a note for Angela. She didn't know I was going out tonight."

I scribbled out a note and left it on the kitchen counter.

As we walked out to his car, I laced my arm into his, he pulled me closer to his side.

He drove to a park that was on the side of the mountain with a look out of Peachville. When he pulled into a parking spot, he leaned over towards me. "We're here."

He got out and came around opening the door for me. He opened the trunk and pulled out two blankets and a basket.

"What can I help carry?"

"If you'll take the blankets, I'll get the rest." he said as he handed me the two blankets.

After unloading the trunk, he led us over to a pretty spot under a tree. I laid out one of the blankets and he placed the basket and bags down on an edge. He sat down, pulling me down with him.

"I brought us a little picnic, I also brought a frisbee and football, are you hungry or do you want to play for a while?"

"Well I have a mean spiral, so lets play with the football for a while."

He started to laugh reaching over to get the football out of the bag.

"So you think your good huh?"

I chuckled. "I don't think, I know."

He stood up and pulled me up with him. He wrapped me in his arms. "Quite confident, Ms. Swan?"

I nodded my head and unwound myself from his arms walking across the field so he could throw me the ball.

The first couple of throws were clearly warm ups, but once in the groove, I was throwing perfect spirals to him.

We had a lot of fun throwing the ball back and forth laughing and joking around.

The sun started to set lower in the sky, "Hey should we eat before it gets too dark?"

He threw the ball on last time, I looked up watching the ball getting ready to catch it, when I was tackled down to the ground.

Landing on the ground wrapped up in Edward's arms. "You do have a great spiral."

"You're not so bad yourself." he smiled down at me and pulled my back up to my feet.

We walked back to the blanket hand in hand I sat down as he pulled out the food he had put together.

The food was wonderful and so was the atmosphere. We were just about to finish when the sunset crossed the sky.

"This is beautiful." I whispered staring at the colors of the sunset. Closest to the horizon was a bright yellow color, that worked its way into pinks and followed by a light shade of purple.

I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. "Not as beautiful as my girlfriend."

Looking over at him, "Oh the flattery." I said sarcastically.

He just smiled and gently pressed his lips down on mine.

We sat there him holding me, until the sun had set completely.

"Do you want to come back to my place and watch a movie?" he asked with hope in his voice.

"Well... since I don't have to work tomorrow. Yes lets watch a movie."

We packed up the picnic and blankets and walked back to the car.

"This was wonderful. It's nice being able to see you and actually hold your hand, or kiss you." I said as he opened the passenger side door for me.

"I'd agree with you there. Today was really hard, but I did enjoy lunch."He smirked, probably remembering us on the couch.

We drove back to his house and unloaded the car.

"Go ahead and sit down, I'll get the food in the fridge and be right out. Do you want something to drink?"

"I'll take a water."

"Okay, sounds good. I'll bring it out in a minute."

I sat down on the couch and started looking through the Car and Driver magazine.

He walked in with two water bottles and placed them on the coffee table. "I'm going to run up to my room real quick. Go ahead and pick out a movie. I'll be right down."

Standing up and walking over to the shelves of movies. I found three that I really liked that were all in different categories. Placing them on the coffee table I'd make Edward choose between them.

A minute later I heard footsteps walking into the front room. "Bella this was on my bed, it has your name on it."

He handed me the bag and I looked at the tag.

_Bella-_

_Go up to the bathroom, and open me._

_Alice_

I looked over at him. "Did you know about this?"

He shook his head and sat down on the couch. "Those are the three movies I picked. You have to decide from there. I'll be back in a minute."

I stood up and walked to the bathroom. Opening the bag there was a box with another note attached.

_Bella- _

_Here is a little present from me._

_Have a great night!_

_Alice_

I opened the box, looking inside at what Alice had put in there.

_**You know what time it is... Time to review. I love reading and responding to all of them. So keep them coming.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. **

_**Thank you to all of you that review. I love reading and responding to all of them. The guesses for what was in the box was all over the board. I'm hoping I don't let anyone down.**_

_**Huge Thanks to my wonderful Beta, VJGM. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**_

Chapter 13 -

I wasn't too surprised by what was in the box, but I found myself embarrassed by some of it.

Inside was a pair of pj's similar to the ones that I'd worn two nights ago at the Cullen's sleepover. I lifted them up and underneath was a toothbrush, a bottle of massage oil and a blue short silk robe with a note attached

_Just in case you want to_

_test out your suspicion._

_Alice ;)_

Was Alice totally insane? I'd never be brave enough to prance out of this bathroom in a silk robe. NO WAY! I wasn't even sure about changing into the pj's.

I put the items back into the box. Knowing where they were if I changed my mind and decided, as Alice put it "to test out my suspicion."

Walking out of the bathroom, too flustered to pay much attention, I turned the corner and ran into Edward.

I instantly felt the heat rise up into my cheeks, not being able to look him in the eyes, as he wrapped his arms around my waist to catch me from falling backwards. "Sorry, I was coming down so we could start the movie."

Edward rubbed his fingers gently down my burning cheek, bringing it down under my chin and tipping my face up so that our eyes would meet. "Bella what has you so flustered?"

"Oh nothing." I said, as I grabbed his arms and started trying to pull him towards the stairs. "Lets go watch the movie. Which one did you decide on?"

He pulled me back till I was settled firmly against his chest. "Hold on, what was in the box. What did Alice do now?"

I started to say "Nothing." when he cut me off.

"Bella, you wouldn't be reacting like this if it was nothing." He looked deep into my eyes, and I let out a sigh of defeat.

"Okay there was a pair of pj's because she wanted me to be 'comfortable', and a toothbrush." I said hoping that he wouldn't ask what else was in the box, because it wasn't the pj's or the toothbrush that had me flustered.

"Well that's not too bad, I'm sure with Alice it could've been much worse."

Me eyes grew bigger at this statement, if he only knew what else was in that box.

"Why don't we both change into our pj's, we can watch the movie after that."

I nodded, turned around and walked backed into the bathroom shutting the door behind me. Once the door was shut I opened the box and pulled out the pj's put them on and re-closed the box.

Opening the door, and walking down the stairs I found Edward had already changed and was putting the movie in.

I walked over, sat down on the couch and pulled a blanket over the top of my legs. "Which one are we watching?"

He looked back at me. "You left me the choices of How to lose a guy in 10 days, S.W.A.T, and Darkness Falls. I'm thinking that since we both don't work tomorrow and it's still pretty early, we'll try to get through them all. We're going to start off with Darkness Falls we'll get the scary one out of the way."

He walked over to the couch lifted up the blanket and sat down next to me, pulling the blanket down around his legs. I scooted closer and placed my head onto his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me tighter.

I closed my eyes and got lost in his touch, enjoying it as he massaged my scalp and ran his hands through my hair.

A sigh passed through my lips, and I instantly looked up at him. He had a huge grin on his face.

"Do you like it when I do this?" He asked while he continued.

I nodded, letting my eyelids fall again. "It feels so good. Your touch is so nice."

"Is it better than yesterdays massage?" he asked.

I sat there for a minute not saying anything. My suspicion was that it was him that did my massage, but he hadn't admitted to anything, I decided on trying to trick it out of him.

"Um... It's hard to say, since I didn't get a scalp massage." I said, looking up at him innocently.

I watched as a spark of determination crossed his face. "Well I did tell you, I can top that massage."

"I don't know, that massage yesterday was amazing. It'd be pretty hard to top."

He wrapped both of his arms around me and turned me so that my back was facing him, I felt his strong hands start to rub my shoulders. As a smile of victory came over my face. I quickly cleared my face and focused on not making any sounds, because his touch was wonderful.

"Was that anything compared to yesterday?"

Glad that I wasn't facing him I shrugged my shoulders. "It's all right."

I could hear the hurt in his voice when he asked. "Just all right?"

I was about to answer when my phone started beeping. I reached over and grabbed my phone out of my purse and flipped it open.

_So how brave are you tonight?_

_Did you use everything in the box?_

_You better call me!_

_Alice._

After reading the message I realized that Edward was behind me and could clearly see the phone screen. Looking behind me at him, he was pretending to be watching the movie. I quickly replied to Alice.

_Do you really think I'm THAT brave?_

_The pj's came in handy._

_Thanks._

_Bella_

Shutting the phone and placing it on the coffee table, leaning back into Edward and started watching the movie. I'd already seen it, so it didn't matter that I wasn't paying a lot of attention to it. Edwards phone started beeping signaling a text message.

He growled, pulled himself off of the couch, walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed his phone. When he walked back in his grin was breathtaking.

"Hey, so what's in that box that Alice gave you."

I looked up from his grin to his eyes, there was a mischievous look in them. "I told you these pj's and a toothbrush, besides who's texting you?"

"Don't try and change the subject. Is there anything else in the box?"

I gazed deeper into his eyes, hoping that I'd be able to dazzle him into dropping the subject, but no use. He knew something and was determined.

Shyly dropping my eyes down to my hands I replied with a simple "Yes"

He placed both hands on each side of my face, pulling it up so he could look in my eyes. "My sneaky sister just sent me a text telling me to ask you what else was in the box. I'm curious, but if you don't want to tell me, I understand."

"It's not that I don't want to tell you." Was all I got out before his lips were crashing down onto mine, he pulled away when both of us were out of breath.

"So where were we before we were so rudely interrupted? Oh yes, my shoulder rub being JUST alright?"

I couldn't believe he was still hung up on that.

Putting a nonchalant look on my face I nodded.

"Is that a challenge?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Maybe." A smile crept on my face thinking about getting another fabulous massage.

"Lay down on the couch and let's see what I can do."

I turned around laying down on my stomach.

Edward started massaging my legs it did feel great, but using the massage oil would make it much better. He must've been thinking the same thing, because he asked. "Did they use oil at the spa?"

"Yeah they did. Why?"

"Well it'd only be fair for me to get to use oil, since I'm trying to top that massage."

Not even thinking, I said. "Go up to the bathroom, and in the box is a bottle of massage oil."

He stood up and walked up the stairs, returning shortly with the bottle in his hands.

Sitting down, he started to massage my legs this time with the oil. He was using the same techniques from yesterday but it was so much better knowing that it was him. I decided to play with him a bit.

Focusing all of my energy into not making sounds that may make it seem like I was enjoying myself, I wasn't about to let him know that this was better than yesterday, at least not yet.

Once he got done with my legs, I felt his fingers pull at the hem of my tank top lifting it up to expose my lower back as he began to gently rub the oil into my skin. It felt amazing.

"How do you feel about changing into that robe? You can change back into the pj's when your massage is done."

I made the mistake of looking up into his penetrating green eyes. How could I say no to that.

_He's already seen that part of you, since he did your massage yesterday. _I told myself, trying to convince me to have the courage.

Standing up to go upstairs, I glanced back at Edward who was grinning.

"I'll be waiting."

"I'll only do it, if we have a sheet to cover me. That's how they do it at the spa."

"I'll go get a sheet." He said with a bigger smile.

I walked up to the bathroom, opened the box and pulled out the robe. _Am I really going to do this?_

I re-read Alice's note.

_Just in case you want to_

_test out your suspicion._

_Alice ;)_

I took off the pj's and put the robe on. Tying it securely around my waist, before exiting the bathroom and walking back down the stairs.

Edward was sitting on the couch with a sheet in his lap. "Will this do?" He asked, holding the sheet up for me to see.

"Sure."

I knew that he'd seen me yesterday, but that didn't take away any of the nerves that were flooding my body at this moment.

Before I could make my way over to the couch, he stood up walked over to me, wrapped his arms around my waist and brought his lips to my neck, working his way up to my ear.

"Don't be nervous, your beautiful, and I'll do this with as much respect as I can. Go lay down, and put the sheet over you. I'm going to go grab something."

He left the room, and I wrapped the sheet around me, took the robe off and laid down on the couch.

"Are you ready?" he asked, from down the hall.

"Yeah you can come in."

Through out the massage he would ask me how his massage was compared to yesterdays, I'd just casually answer with shrug of the shoulders, or "It feels good."

He kept pushing to impress me, and I kept playing with him.

After the massage was over he gently glided his fingers down my spine, a feeling that I've never felt so strong before started to course through my veins. He grabbed the sheet and gently glided his fingers back up my spine. I was done for. In that little move, he proved that it was officially him, and that I needed to get my clothes back on real quick, while taking some DEEP breaths to calm myself.

He stood up, walked out of the room and up the stairs without a word. Pulling my robe back on tying it around my waist, I made my way back up to the bathroom to change.

While brushing my teeth I decided on not watching anymore movies tonight. I just wanted Edward to hold me, and to fall asleep in his arms.

Walking out of the bathroom, I noticed that all of the downstairs lights had been turned off, turning towards Edwards room, I saw his light and heard soft music flowing out of his doorway.

I walked down and stood at the door frame.

He looked so peaceful, laying on his bed with his eyes closed.

I was staring, but how could I not. He was perfection.

Laying there with his arms both behind his head. The t-shirt he was wearing fit snugly against his chest. He brought a smile to my face.

I quietly walking into the room, over to where he was laying on the bed. Just as I was about to pounce a smile swept across his face, and he started to open his eyes.

"Do you think your sneaky?" He asked.

"I was trying to be."

He brought his arms from under his head and opened them, beckoning me to join him.

I crawled in bed, pulling the blankets over us, and snuggled deep into his arms. This is where I wanted to spend forever.

"So was the massage still just alright?"

Twisting in his arms, so that I could look deep into his eyes deciding that I wasn't done playing yet.

"Yesterdays was just a little bit better."

A look of shock crossed his face.

"What did I do differently?"

_Caught ya!_

I started to laugh, knowing that he had just admitted that he was in fact the one doing the massage.

Edward looked down at me raising his eyebrows. "What's so funny?"

"I had a feeling it was you." I said, in between breaths.

A look of shock crossed his face.

"What helped you figure it out?"

"I had no idea, until last night when you brought me home, Do you remember when I gasped and you asked if you did anything wrong?" He nodded, so I continued. "We were kissing in the car, and you glided your hand down my back. Just like you did when you were replacing the sheet at the massage."

He began to smirk "You're very perceptive." His face suddenly fell. "So I wasn't able to top my massage?"

"Actually... Tonights massage was extraordinary, I told you the other one was better to see if I could trick it out of you."

"You cleaver girl. You're right up there with Alice."

"Thanks, I think." I said, as we both started to laugh.

His laugh was music to my ears, I could sit here all day like this, being held in Edward's arms, both of us laughing.

EPOV

Bella, had gone up to the bathroom a while ago, with the bag that was from Alice. I decided to walk upstairs to make sure everything was alright.

Leaning up against the wall, hearing her unlock the door. As she walked out she didn't notice and ran right into me. Instantly her face changed to a shade of red.

"Sorry, I was coming down so we could start the movie."

I couldn't help but bring my fingers up to her red cheek, gliding it gently down under her chin, tipping her face up so I could look deep into her warm brown eyes. "Bella what has you so flustered?"

"Oh nothing." She said, as she grabbed my arms trying to pull me towards the stairs. "Lets go watch the movie. Which one did you decide on?"

I pulled her back till she was settled firmly against my chest. I started to get nervous. "Hold on, what was in the box. What did Alice do now?"

She started to say "Nothing." when I cut her off knowing that there was definitely something in that box.

"Bella, you wouldn't be reacting like this if it was nothing." I said, looking deep into her eyes.

She let out a sigh, hoping that it was a sigh of defeat, I stood there still looking into her beautiful eyes.

"Okay there was a pair of pj's because she wants me to be 'comfortable', and a toothbrush." She said.

"Well that's not too bad, I'm sure with Alice it could've been much worse."

Her eyes grew bigger at this statement, as if there was more in the box, that she didn't want to discuss. I decided to drop the box subject and told her."Why don't we both change into our pj's, we can watch the movie after that."

She nodded, turned around and walked backed into the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

I walked into my room, changed into my plaid pajama bottoms and a basic t-shirt and walked back downstairs to set up the movie.

Bella came down shortly after and walked over, sat down on the couch and pulled a blanket over the top of her legs. "Which one are we watching?"

"You left me the choices of How to lose a guy in 10 days, S.W.A.T, and Darkness Falls. I'm thinking that since we both don't work tomorrow and it's still pretty early, we'll try to get through them all. We're going to start off with Darkness Falls we'll get the scary one out of the way."

I walked over to the couch lifted up the blanket and sat down next to her, pulling the blanket down around my legs. It didn't take long till she was scooting closer to me, and placing her head onto my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her pulling her tighter to me.

I started running my hands through her silky soft hair, gently rubbing her scalp. She let out a sigh, A huge grin crossed my face knowing that I had this effect on her.

"Do you like it when I do this?" I asked while continuing.

She nodded, letting her eyelids fall again. "It feels so good. Your touch is so nice."

"Is it better than yesterdays massage?" I asked.

She sat there for a minute thinking, and the suspense was killing me. How did she not know if this was better.

"Um... It's hard to say, since I didn't get a scalp massage." She said looking up at me innocently.

_That's it._ I thought, _I'm going to prove to her that I can top that massage._ "Well I did tell you that I can top that massage."

"I don't know, that massage yesterday was amazing. It'd be pretty hard to top."

I wrapped both of my arms around her and turned her so that her back was facing me, I began to gently rub her shoulders.

"Was that anything compared to yesterday?" I asked, after rubbing her shoulders for a while.

She simply shrugged her shoulders saying, "it was all right."

_Just all right? Is this girl crazy? I know that was better than all right. _ "Just all right?"

Before she could answer, her phone started beeping, she reached over and grabbed her phone out of her purse and flipped it open. I could see the message, but decided against reading it. Turning my attention back to the movie even though I'd already seen it.

Shutting the phone and placing it on the coffee table, she leaned back into me, when my phone started beeping.

I growled, pulled myself off of the couch, walked over to the kitchen counter grabbing my phone.

_Bella's going to be shy._

_Ask her what's in the box._

_Love your sister, Alice._

Walking back over to the couch, I couldn't stop the grin that was on my face. _What was Bella being shy about? What else is in that box?_

"Hey, so what's in that box that Alice gave you."

She looked up at me shocked. "I told you these pj's and a toothbrush, besides who's texting you?"

"Don't try and change the subject. Is there anything else in the box?"

What she did next was so cute. Gazing deeper into my eyes, she was actually trying to dazzle me into dropping the subject._ Not a chance. I needed to know what was in that box now._

Shyly she dropped her eyes down to her hands and replied with a simple, "Yes"

She was so cute, but not wanting to push it out of her. I placed both hands on each side of her face, lifting it up so I could look in my eyes. "My sneaky sister just sent me a text telling me to ask you what else was in the box. I'm curious, but if you don't want to tell me, I understand."

"It's not that I don't want to tell you." I crashed my lips down on hers. I pulled away when we both needed to breath.

"So where were we before we were so rudely interrupted? Oh yes, my shoulder rub being JUST alright?"

She nodded, as if to challenge me to try.

"Is that a challenge?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe." A breathtaking smile crept on her face.

"Lay down on the couch and let's see what I can do."

She flipped around laying down on her stomach.

I started massaging her beautiful legs, but it was missing the oil that we'd used yesterday. Not wanting to blow the cover I asked. "Did they use oil at the spa?"

"Yeah they did. Why?"

"Well it'd only be fair for me to get to use oil, since I'm trying to top that massage."

She quickly replied. "Go up to the bathroom, and in the box is a bottle of massage oil."

I stood up, walked up the stairs and found the box. I opened it up and inside was the bottle of oil, but also a beautiful blue silk robe, that I'm sure Bella would look wonderful in. _I'd have to get her in that somehow._

I returned back downstairs with the oil in hand.

Sitting down, I started to massage her legs this time with the oil, deciding to stick to the same techniques that I'd learned yesterday.

Finishing her legs and pulling at the hem of her tank top, lifting it up slowly to expose her lower back as I began to gently rub oil into her skin. It was amazing, but I was wishing for the freedom that we'd had yesterday.

Feeling daring, I asked."How do you feel about changing into that robe? You can change back into the pj's when your massage is done."

Standing up and walking towards the stairs, she glanced back at me. A smile crossed my face, knowing that she was going to go change.

"I'll be waiting."

"I'll only do it, if we have a sheet to cover me. That's how they do it at the spa."

"I'll go get a sheet." I said, with a smile.

I quickly made my way to the hall closet, where I stored all of my extra bedding, pulled out a sheet and made my way back to the couch

Bella walked into the room and my breath hitched, she was so stunning, the color of blue went so well with her complexion, making her that much more irresistible.

"Will this do?" I asked, holding the sheet up.

"Sure."

I could tell that she was really nervous standing up, I walked over to her wrapping my arms around her waist bringing my lips down to her neck, working my way up to her ear.

"Don't be nervous, your beautiful, and I'll do this with as much respect as I can. Go lay down, and put the sheet over you. I'm going to go grab something."

I left the room, knowing that she was nervous, and wanting to give her some time to get under the sheet. Once I didn't hear anymore movement, I asked.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah you can come in."

The massage was wonderful. I loved the way that her skin felt under my hands.

Everyone once in a while I'd ask her how it comparing to yesterdays massages. Every time she would shrug or answer with a simple. "It feels good."

I kept trying different techniques hoping that each one would win her over.

After the massage was over I couldn't help but gently slid my fingers down her spine, I grabbed the sheet and gently slid my fingers back up her spine. The sensation that went through my body doing this was amazing.

Needing to get out of the room in a hurry I stood up, walked out of the room and up the stairs without a word. After she was in the bathroom, I returned downstairs, turned out all of the lights, and walked back up to my room turning on some soft music.

Pulling all of the decorator pillows off of the bed, I slid the blankets down and laid back onto the bed, bringing my hands up putting them behind my head. I closed my eyes and began thinking through the days events.

I heard Bella open the bathroom door and make her way to my bedroom door. Quietly, but not silently, she made her way towards me. A smile swept across my face and I opened my eyes as she was about to jump on me.

"Do you think your sneaky?"

"I was trying to be."

I brought my arms from under my head and opened them, beckoning for her to join me.

She crawled into bed, pulling the blankets over us, and snuggled deep into my arms. I loved having her in my arms and wished to have it like this forever.

"So was the massage still just alright?"

Twisting in my arms, so that she could look deep into my eyes.

"Yesterdays was just a little bit better."

A look of shock crossed my face.

"What did I do differently?"

_BUSTED! Not believing that I just let that slip. I'd been so careful, and in that moment it was all gone. _

She started to laugh, which was beautiful.

Raising my eyebrows I looked down. "What's so funny?"

"I had a feeling it was you." She said, in between breaths.

"What helped you figure it out?"

"I had no idea, until last night when you brought me home, Do you remember when I gasped and you asked if you did anything wrong?" He nodded, so I continued. "We were kissing in the car, and you glided your hand down my back. Just like you did when you were replacing the sheet at the massage."

I began to smirk "You're very perceptive." I felt as my face suddenly fell. "So I wasn't able to top my massage?"

"Actually... Tonights massage was extraordinary, I told you the other one was better to see if I could trick it out of you."

"You cleaver girl. You're right up there with Alice."

"Thanks I think." We both started to laugh.

BPOV -

I looked up into his eyes and all at once we were both serious. Edward pulled me tighter to his chest and brought his lips down to mine.

Pulling away for breath, his lips didn't leave my body making his way down my neck, back up to my ear, he started kissing towards my lips when I felt his hand slide up to the back of my neck pulling my lips down closer to his. I felt his tongue graze my lower lip. My lips opened instinctively allowing his tongue to roam my mouth.

As he slipped his tongue out of my mouth, mine followed into his. Gliding it along the inside of his teeth, working to the outside, he moaned gently and sucked my tongue back in, wrapping his arm around me tighter.

We continued kissing passionately for a while longer.

"Bella we better get some sleep."

Even though I knew he was right, that didn't make it any better hearing it.

I rolled around onto my side and Edward pulled me tightly to his chest while kissing the back of my neck and working his way down my back.

"Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight beautiful." He said, giving me one last tight squeeze and beginning to hum a beautiful song into my ear.

_**Thanks again to all of you that review... Tell me what you think. I love to hear it all!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer – I own nothing Twilight... All credit for that does go to Stephenie Meyer... But I do play with the characters on occasion...**

_**Thank you, to all of you that review... I love reading and responding to them. **_

_**A huge Thanks to my wonderful beta vjgm! **_

_**And a special thanks goes out to my friends wifeyandgirls, vjgm and Heartbroken1. Thanks for your support and help with my story. If you haven't had the chance to read vjgm's or Heartbroken1's stories... (first of all where have you been?) DO... They are Fabulous!! **_

_**I apologize that this took so long. Now on for what you've been waiting for.**_

Chapter 14 -

Waking up in Edward's arms was definitely something that I could get used to. I faintly remembered him humming a song before I fell asleep. _I'll have to ask him about that today._

Rolling over in his arms, and noticing that he was still deep asleep.

Bringing my fingers up to his forehead, I gently ran them around his eyes, along his cheekbones, making my touch lighter running my finger along his jaw line, down his noise ending on his soft lips.

His lips were like velvet, I couldn't stop myself from reaching up and placing soft kisses down on them. As I was pulling away, two hands came up, one going to my cheek gently caressing it, the other hand going to the base of my neck pulling me closer to him.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered, in between kisses.

I pulled away. "Good morning."

He looked deep into my eyes. "How did you sleep?"

"I've never slept better. What were you were humming before I feel asleep? It was beautiful."

He started to blush. "It's just a little something I've been working on."

"Is it your new favorite song?"

"Yeah, it's almost done, and then I can play it for you if you'd like to hear it."

"I can't wait till it's finished, I love to hear you play."

"So what do you want for breakfast? I have eggs, bread for toast, some cereal or we can go out."

"Do you have cubed ham, hash browns and cheese?" I asked excitedly

"Yes, yes and yes. Why?"

"I'll make my specialty scrambled eggs and toast, do you mind if we call up Angela and Ben and maybe do something with them later today?"

"Sounds good, is there anything I can do to help you make breakfast?"

"Come show me where everything is in that big beautiful kitchen of yours." I said, pulling him with me out of the bed and down to the kitchen.

After Edward helped me pull everything out that I'd need, I started browning the hash browns. "So what do you want to do with Angela and Ben today?" He asked, while grating cheese to top the eggs.

"I don't really know. Are you sure that's fine?"

"Yeah, I haven't hung out with Ben since before I went off to college, and I'd like to get to know Angela more."

"She should be getting out of class soon, so I'll call her after breakfast."

I finished making the eggs, spread butter on the toast and plated us each a serving.

As we ate breakfast at the table. "Bella, this is wonderful."

"Thanks."

"So how long have you been cooking?"

"Growing up, my mom wasn't the best cook, my dad only cooked on Sundays, so I learned at a young age, and grew to love it."

He leaned over closer to me. "This is really good."

"Thanks!" leaning the rest of the way towards him and brought our lips together.

After eating breakfast, we began cleaning up. "You go get ready, I'll clean up and then we can go to my house so I can get ready for the day."

He agreed and ran upstairs, I heard the shower turn on and a few minutes later turn off.

I finished washing the dishes, wiped down the counter and called Angela, she didn't answer so I left her a message.

I heard Edward bounding back down the stairs with a gym bag over his shoulder.

"Hey I packed your stuff up for you. Are you ready to go?"

I nodded my head, grabbed my purse and phone, and followed him out to his car.

Once we got to my house Angela and Ben were there, Edward sat and talked to them while I quickly took a shower and got dressed.

I was doing my hair and makeup, when I heard my phone ringing in the other room.

"Hey Edward, will you get that for me?"

"Sure"

I finished pulling my hair into a ponytail, ran mascara through my eyelashes and walked back out to the front room.

"That was Jillian, her and Owen are on their way over. They're going to hang out with us today."

"Okay, sounds good."

I walked over to Edward as he opened his arms to me, sitting down on his lap, he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist pulling me close to his chest.

"Oh aren't you two just too cute." Angela said as she stood up. "Do you guys want anything to drink?"

"Yeah, but I'll come help you." I said turning my attention back to Edward. "What can I get you?"

"I'll have a water."

I stood up and walked into the kitchen following closely behind Angela. "You two seem to be close."

"Yeah, It's really weird, I feel like I've known him forever. So how are things going with Ben?"

"Thing are great! I've never known anyone like him. I'm really glad that we went to that party."

"Yeah me too. Well let's get these drinks out there before the guys think we were talking about them."

"Oh they already know." Jillian said from the door frame.

"Hey Jillian, what do you want to drink?"

"I'll have a Pepsi if you have one, and a water for Owen."

"You're in luck, I bought some the other day for you."

We grabbed all of our drinks and brought them out to where the guys were sitting.

I handed Edward a bottled water.

"Thanks, we were wondering if you ladies want to go to the movies. There's a new movie that we all wanted to watch."

"Sure, sounds good. Maybe before the movie we can grab some lunch?"

"I'm going to go see what time it starts, I'll be right back." Angela said as she grabbed Ben's arm, pulled him up with her and walked out of the room.

Edward leaned over to my ear and whispered. "They're a cute couple. I'm glad she came to my party."

"She was just saying the same thing in the kitchen. I'm so happy for her, he makes her happy." I cuddled up next to Edward and whispered in his ear. "But, not as happy as you make me."

Edward pulled me around so that I was looking straight into his piercing green eyes, he brought both hands up to the sides of my face. "I think you have that backwards. You're the one who makes me happy."

I wasn't going to argue with him. Knowing how happy he makes me, I'd make sure to work hard to show him just how much he's appreciated.

Leaning in, and bringing our lips together moving them in perfect harmony, I was about to deepen the kiss when Jillian caught my attention by saying.

"Wow, is it hot in here? Owen, go get some ice out of the freezer."

Pulling away, I started laughing. "Very funny, Jillian."

Angela and Ben came back into the room. "Okay, lets go get some lunch, the movie starts at two.

We all decided to go to Red Robins which was at the Mall next to the theater. Edward opened my door for me, and as I was getting in, I looked up at him smiled and yelled. "Race you there!" To the others.

Edward swiftly got into the drivers side, started the car, and headed towards the restaurant.

Edward and I were ahead of everyone else, but in a straight away Owen sped up and passed us. At the next street Owen went straight and we turned right. I looked behind us and noticed that Ben was quickly catching up.

"Are you auditioning for Driving Miss Daisy? They're catching up."

He chuckled and stepped harder on the gas pedal, quickly pulling farther ahead of them. "Are you always this competitive?"

"Yep. I noticed your family is quite competitive also."

"Yeah they are. They make everything a competition."

"I look forward to winning some more of those competitions. The spa was an amazing reward."

"Yes it was."

Pulling into the parking lot and quickly making our way into the restaurant. We were the first ones there, we put our name on the list and sat down to wait for the others. Ben and Angela pulled in next and joined us while we waited for Owen and Jillian.

About 15 minutes later Jillian and a very pissed off looking Owen walked in.

Edward stood up to tell them we were all here and they could seat us, I looked at Jillian. "What took your guys so long?"

Jillian looked cautiously over to Owen who was walking over to join Edward. "Well we went straight where you guys turned and when we turned on the next street a cop was sitting on the corner. We got pulled over." she looked over my shoulder. "We better go claim what's ours."

Looking up I noticed the hostess eying our guys. We all stood up and walked over to the guys. I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist, who in turn wrapped his arms around my shoulders kissing the top of my head.

"I can seat you guys now, follow me."

We all walked back to the table and sat down.

"Your waitress will be with you shortly." The hostess said before she walked into the back.

"Do you guys always get that kind of response when you go out?" Angela asked.

Owen and Edward started laughing, and started telling us stories about college and the girls that used to fall at their feet.

Our waitress came out and by the look on her face her friend had already updated her on the guys and she looked pleased.

We ordered our food and drinks. Owen started telling us about getting pulled over. Luckily he was slowing down to make the turn when the officer clocked him, so he had gotten off with just a warning.

The food was brought out and we started eating. It was so good, the fries here are always so crisp and delicious.

After we were finished it was a little after One thirty. We paid our bill and walked to the theater, bought our tickets and walked in.

There was no one in the theater when we walked in. Walking up to the top, and sitting in the middle we spread out with a chair between each couple.

I leaned over to Edward, "I'm going to go to the bathroom before the movie starts. Do you want any candy or anything?"

"Nope, I'm good from lunch, thanks though."

"Yep. I'll be right back." I looked down at the other girls. "Hey I'm going to the bathroom do you girls want to come?"

They both stood up and headed out towards the bathroom.

As we were leaving we overheard the guys laughing about how women have to go to the bathroom together. We started laughing because it was so true.

After finishing our business, we started talking while we were primping in the mirrors. "Jillian, how are things going with Owen?"

"Holy smokes! He's amazing! I think I may be in love with him. Is that weird to be in love only knowing each other a week? How's things with Edward?"

"No it isn't weird at all. In fact I'm in the same boat, except we're having to keep things on the down low for a little bit, but he gave his two week notice yesterday."

"He did? Bella, that's huge." Jillian said excitedly.

"Yeah, this last weekend with his family was amazing to say the least."

"We're going to need to plan a girls night. Maybe pull an all-nighter?"

"Yeah, that'd be cool. I'm off again on Saturday, maybe we can do it on Friday night." I said, hoping that some how I might be able to get Alice and Rose to come over also.

"Angela are you good with Friday night?" Jillian asked.

"Yep count me in. I'll let Ben know, so he doesn't plan anything."

I was so happy that both of my friends were now dating, but not only that, we were dating guys that were friends, so we could still hang out with each other.

"Hey Bella, do you think Edward's sisters would want to join us?"

"I'm sure they will, I'll call them after the movie."

We finished and walked back to the theater that our movie was showing in realizing that we were still the only couples in the theater.

Once the movie started I leaned over and placed my head on Edwards shoulder. "This is so cool. I've always wanted to be the only group in a movie theater."

He chuckled. "That's funny because I've always wanted the same thing, but it's never happened, someone always walks in at the last minute."

I reached down and raised the arm rest in between us and cuddled up closer to him. Everything felt so right in his arms. I found myself wishing the movie would never end.

During the movie he gently rubbed smoothing lines up and down my arm, every once in a while I'd notice him looking at me, when I'd glance over at him, he'd hurry and turn away with a smirk moving onto his face.

After the movie we walked back to our cars. Edward opened my door and turned over to Ben and Owen. "How about we all go over to my house? We can play some games and order pizza later."

Ben and Owen looked over to the girls who shrugged their shoulders.

"Yeah, we'll be over in a bit." Owen said. "We're going to run to Super Mart. Do you want us to pick up anything?"

"I think I've got some snacks, and some soda, but if you want you can pick up some more soda."

"Sounds good, we'll be over shortly."

We all got in our cars and drove away. We were almost to Edward's house when my phone started ringing. Pulling it out of my purse, I noticed it was my mom's cell.

"Hey mom, how are you?"

"Bella, I'm so glad you answered. Can you come over? I need your help moving some stuff."

"Hold on, one second mom."

I covered the phone with my hand. "Hey, my mom needs me to stop by and help her move some stuff. Can we swing by there real quick?"

"Yeah, just let me know where your parents live."

I put the phone back up to my ear. "Yeah, Mom we'll be over in just a minute."

"Thanks, dear."

"Yep, bye."

"Bye, dear."

I hung up the phone. "Thanks, turn right up here, and follow the road to the end of the street."

A moment later we pulled into my parents driveway. Walking up to the door, my mom flew out of it and threw her arms around me.

"Bella, it's been too long."

"Mom, we just went out the other day."

"I know, but I'm used to seeing you more. Nice to see you again Edward."

"You too, Mrs. Swan. What can we help you move?"

"Oh please call me Renee, Mrs. Swan makes me feel so old." she said as she grabbed both of our hands and pulled us into the house. She had bought a new entertainment center and needed help talking the old one up to the guest room, and bringing the new one into the house.

"The guys at the store, were so nice to get it into the truck, but there is no way I can get it out of there and in the house."

Edward reached for his phone. "Let me call Ben, I'll see if he'll come help me."

Shortly after getting off of the phone, Ben and Angela pulled up.

Edward and Ben made quick work of moving the old entertainment center upstairs to the guest room, and moving the new one into the family room.

"Thanks for your help guys."

"Your welcome, Renee." Ben and Edward said at the same time.

"Mom I'll call you tomorrow on a break so we can figure out what night we're going out this week."

"Sounds good, honey. Have a great night."

"You too." We got into the car and drove toward Edward's house.

"Thanks for doing that. I don't know how my mom thought that her and I would be able to do that."

"Anytime." He said, flexing his arm muscles. "That's what I have these puppies for."

"And what nice puppies you have." I said, as I ran my finger up and down his bicep.

We pulled into his driveway and walked into his house. Ben and Angela right behind us.

Edward walked into the kitchen and pulled out a few pizza menus out of the top drawer. "You girls pick out where we're going to order the pizza at, we'll have it delivered."

Angela and I sat down at the bar. "Wow! This kitchen is beautiful. You're probably in heaven right now?"

"Yeah I cooked breakfast in it today. It's a dream of mine to have a kitchen this awesome some day."

"Well maybe your someday will come sooner than you thought!"

"Angela, please let's not talk like that, we just started dating."

"I'm just saying what I see. You two are perfect for each other." she leaned a little closer, "plus he's hot Bella. That doesn't hurt the situation."

I nervously started to laugh. "Okay, what pizza are you in the mood for tonight?" I asked, hoping to get the topic off of me, and my relationship.

"I feel like Pizza Hut, and a Cheese pizza."

I picked up the phone and dialed Pizza Hut ordering two pizzas one pepperoni, and one cheese.

We walked into the front room where the guys were playing a boxing game on the Xbox.

I walked over towards Edward, who paused the game and opened his arms for me to sit down in his lap. Once I sat down and his arms enveloped around me. "I got the pizza ordered, they said it'll be here in thirty to forty minutes, the total is 27.25."

"Sounds good, what kind did you order?"

"I got a pepperoni and a cheese from Pizza Hut."

"Perfect! Just like you." He added under his breath, but loud enough for me to hear. I leaned back closer into his chest. He placed a few quick pecks against the top of my head.

"Do you mind if I gave Angela a quick tour of the house?"

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked politely, even though I could tell he was hoping I'd say no.

"No, stay and finish off Ben. You better win though."

"Yes ma'am I will."

He paused the game and I stood up, and reached my hand out to Angela. "Come on, I'm going give you a tour of this grand house."

She grabbed onto my outstretched hand, and stood up.

We walked through the house, starting in the game room that was downstairs, working our way upstairs. "I saved the best for last. This is Edward's room."

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "And this is your favorite room huh?" she asked suspiciously.

I just nodded and opened his bedroom door. Making sure to watch her as she walked into the room. Her breath hitched, and she quickly walked over to the wall that was actually a window. "The view is gorgeous isn't it?"

"Yeah, this view is amazing! No wonder this is your favorite. It's beautiful."

I heard someone coming up the stairs. "Bella, Angela where are you guys?" Realizing it was Jillian. I stuck my head out of Edward's door.

"Hey we're right here."

She eyed me wearily. "What are you guys doing?"

"I was just showing Angela around the house." Before I could say anything else Angela cut me off.

"Jillian, come look at this view."

Jillian walked past me and had the same reaction that Angela had, "Holy Moly, this is amazing."

"Yeah, this is Bella's favorite room!"

Jillian looked back at me with a knowing look on her face, smiled and turned her attention back to the view and talking with Angela.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. "This is your favorite room huh?"

Smiling, I leaned my head deeper into his chest. I nodded my head. "What are you doing up here? I thought you were playing."

"Well Owen is playing right now, I wanted to see you and the pizza will be here any minute."

"You wanted to see me huh?"

"Is that all you caught out of that sentence?"

I turned in his arms so that I could look into his entrancing green eyes and nodded my head "hmmmhuh!"

He chuckled and pulled me closer kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Ugh, you two need to get a room." Jillian said as she started to walk towards us.

I could feel the temperature of my face growing hotter as the blush was creeping up into my cheeks.

"Hmmm, I seem to think that this may be that room." Edward said, as he grinned down at me, never breaking eye contact. If I was blushing before that statement, it just got 100 times worse.

I looked away and buried my face into his chest as he started to laugh.

"If you'll excuse us." Angela said as she grabbed Jillian's arm and walked out the door.

"Sorry, for embarrassing you."

"It's okay, it cleared them out of the room didn't it?"

"Yes it did." He chuckled and kissed me more deeply holding me tightly to him. His tongue eagerly brushing my bottom lip. I started to part my lips to grant him access when the door bell rang, he pulled away hesitantly, grabbing my hand we walked downstairs to pay for the pizza.

After eating the guys continued to play games, while we went downstairs to play some pool.

Since the game the guys were playing was only a two person game. Whoever wasn't playing at the time would come down and play pool with us. We would play doubles, the couple vs. the other two girls. First game was Angela and Ben vs. Jillian and I.

Jillian and I aren't the best players, but compared to Angela and Ben we were great. We ended up winning. Ben went up and switched places with Owen.

Owen was good. Jillian and Owen, ended up winning easily and quickly. We decided to have a rematch and it went a little longer than the first game, but same results.

He walked up and switched Edward, who came down and wrapped his arms around me. "Are you girls ready to lose?" He said looking over at Jillian and Angela.

"Cocky much?" Jillian said as she chalked up the end of her stick.

We all started laughing even Edward.

We played a few games, and every game Edward and I won, no thanks to my help though. He was good, and I was nervous, he was definitely all I was thinking about. Every time it was his turn he would bend over the table and give me a perfect view. I sat in the corner, resisting the urge to walk up and grab his nice tight butt.

When it would come to my turn I'd bend over the table and thoughts of how Edward looked doing this would flood my mind, totally sidetracked, I'd scratch or not even get close to hitting the ball.

"Let me help you with that shot." He said, on my next turn. I grabbed the stick and he came up, wrapping his arms around me, so that he could hold onto the stick. He went over a few different ways to hold it, and then bent us over the table lining up the cue ball, with the ball we were going to drop into the corner pocket. He whispered into my ear exactly what he was doing when he was doing it. For a minute I forgot we were playing pool and that others were in the room.

After sinking that ball and finishing off my turn he turned to me."I'm going to have to give you some pool lessons."

Before I could answer, Ben and Owen walked into the room. "We thought the girls had kidnapped you or were holding you hostage."

"No we're just playing."

I watched as Owen walked over to Jillian wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered something to her that made her smile and nod.

"We should probably get going. It's kind of late." Owen said as they started walked towards the door. "Thanks for the fun day."

Angela and Ben started walking over towards us. "Yeah we're going to head out also. I'll see you at home?" Angela asked.

I smiled over at them, "Yeah, you'll see me at home." I looked over at Edward who had a sad look on his face.

We walked towards the door and as they were leaving Edward said. "Thanks guys, we had a lot of fun today."

They all agreed got in their cars and drove away.

We walked back into the house, as he was shutting the door. "What can I do to help clean up?"

"Nothing, I can clean up later. I just want to hold you."

I smiled up at him. "I think that can be arranged."

We walked over to the couch, he laid down and pulled me on top of him, kicking off his shoes he started to rub gentle lines up and down my back.

Looking into his eyes I was hypnotized, sweetly bringing my lips down on his. "I had such a wonderful day with you." I said in between kisses.

"Don't go home. I want to hold you like this the rest of the night."

I melted, wanting nothing more than to lie here like this for the rest of the night. "I want to... I do... but Angela is expecting me home tonight."

"Call her and tell her you've changed your mind."

_I could do that._ Still trying to convince him it wasn't a good idea. "We both work tomorrow, we can't be driving together. People would start figuring things out."

Laying my head on his chest and listening to his heart beat not wanting to have to get up and have him take me home.

"We better go, so we both can get a decent amount of sleep." He said, as he sat up and brought me with him. "Even though, I don't have to take you home. My offer still stands."

I smiled. "As tempting as your offer is... While we're working together, it's probably not a good idea, we both could get into a lot of trouble."

"I know, I know." He grumbled as he put on his shoes and stood up grabbing his keys and wallet.

Edward drove to my apartment turned off the ignition, walked me up to my door and gave me an amazing good night kiss that made me want to jump back into his car and go home with him.

"Good night Edward."

"Good night beautiful." He said as he turned around and walked back down to his car.

I noticed that all of the lights were off in the apartment.

I changed into my pj's, pulled out my phone and plugged it in to charge, set the alarm, and crawled into bed.

Just as I was falling fast asleep my phone started beeping, groggily grabbing the phone and flipping it open.

_**I'm home! **_

_**My bed is missing something.**_

_**Oh that's right YOU!**_

_**I miss you already**_

_**Edward**_

Reading that text made me wish I was weaker. Made me wish that I was sleeping in Edward's arms right now.

_I miss you too._

_Close your eyes and have sweet dreams of ME!_

_I'll see you at work in the morning._

_Bella_

Closing my eyes, thoughts about the night before crept into my mind. I loved being in his bed, with his arms wrapped securely around me.

_**Read and Review... Tell me what you think!! **_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer – Well as you all know. I'm NOT Stephenie Meyer (I know shocker) Which means I don't own the twilight characters. **

_**To my WONDERFUL Beta vjgm... Thank you so much... We'll see how it goes ;)**_

_**A huge thanks to my friends vjgm, wifeyandgirls and Heartbroken1 for you support and encouragement with my story. **_

_**Thank you to all of my reviewers. I love reading and replying to all of my reviews so keep them coming. **_

Chapter 15 -

Mixed emotions were coursing through me, while I was driving to work.

On one hand, I loved being with Edward and couldn't wait to see him, and on the other hand I hated having to be so secretive about us in front of everyone, but being sneaky has its perks also.

I loved going out with him for lunch on Monday, I'd have to ask him if he wanted to have lunch with me again today.

Pulling into work and seeing Edward's car, I knew that today was going to be even harder than Monday. The last couple of days we had gotten really close and I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms, look into his eyes, and have his velvet lips on mine.

I was brought out of my thoughts by my phone beeping signaling a message was received, pulling it out of my purse and flipping it open to read.

_**Good Morning Beautiful!**_

_**I missed you last night,**_

_**breakfast wasn't the same without you.**_

_**LUNCH?**_

_**Edward.**_

Walking into work I replied.

_Good Morning Handsome!_

_I missed you too._

_I NEED lunch with you today!_

_Love,_

_Bella_

Not even thinking about it, I sent the message to him, walked into the store and up to my locker putting my stuff inside, when my phone started beeping.

_**Let me know what time you want to go.**_

_**I can't wait to hold you!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Edward**_

_Love, Edward. _Looking back at my last text I'd sent him, not realizing that I'd wrote Love, Bella. My heart was soaring with his response of Love, Edward.

_I can't wait to be held by you._

_Have fun watching me today._

_Love,_

_Bella_

Placing my phone back into my purse in my locker, I walked out and down to shoes, clocking in and starting on my daily assignments, searching for mis-mated shoes and working out the new freight.

The morning went by slowly. As normal, I hadn't seen Edward at all, but I knew that he was watching me. Just that thought alone made me smile.

Around 10:00 the Store Manager, Cheryl, came by and asked me to cover Mike's break in the Mens Department. I agreed and headed that way. Seeing Mike, I said. "Hey Mike, I'm here to cover your break. What can I work on while you're gone?"

"I just finished cleaning off the desk. I was going to start on freight next. There is one customer that I've been helping, he's trying on some pants in the fitting room. I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

"Have a good one, Mike."

"Thanks."

I grabbed all of the Levi's that were on the freight cart and bent down to work them into the Levi wall.

"Hey, can you help me?" A deep alluring voice asked.

Standing up, I could feel a smile come across my face, noticing the guy standing at my side. He had a very muscular build and looked around my age, I'm guessing he was probably around 6'4". Even though he was very attractive, in my mind he was nothing compared to Edward.

"Yeah, sorry. What can I do for you?"

"Mike was helping me, but I'm looking for a pair of 527's in size 34 X 36. Do you have any in the back?"

"I can check for you."

I grabbed the hand-held that would tell me what we had in the back and checked the size. "It says we have a few, how many do you want?"

"Well I'll just take one for now."

"The pants are kept upstairs, so it'll take me a minute to run up and grab them for you."

"Okay, thanks."

"Yep, I'll be right back."

Taking the escalator upstairs, I walked into the stockroom where the Levi's were kept. I quickly grabbed a couple pairs that the customer had requested, figuring I'd give one to him and have some to stock the shelf and made my way back to the down escalator. Noticing that Mike was getting off of his break and headed back down the stairs to Mens.

"Hey Mike, these are for the customer that you were helping. Do you mind taking them down to him, so I can take my break now?"

"Sure, no problem. Thanks for covering me."

"Yep."

I started walking towards the break room, when I heard Mike yell back at me.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing for lunch? Do you want to go out with me?"

"Sorry, I already have plans... Thanks though."

"Yeah, maybe next time."

Not wanting to give him any hope, I continued back to the break room with out a reply. Opened my locker and pulled out my phone.

_I'm on break!_

_How does 12:30 sound for lunch?_

_All that's been on my mind today is YOU._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottled water and sat down on the couch, listening to the Melanie and girls sitting around her spill the latest in break room gossip. My phone started beeping

_**12:30 is great!**_

_**I'll meet you out in my car again.**_

_**I can't focus on my job,**_

_**because all I'm doing is following this beautiful girl around.**_

_**2 more hours till I can hold you.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Edward**_

As I was reading his text, a giggle escaped my lips, and I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. Hearing the group of girls laughing I looked up at them.

"Bella, why are you blushing? Are you having text sex?" Melanie asked trying to hold back her laughter.

I looked down at my phone and back up to her. _Text sex, she can't be serious. _

"Text sex? No, I'm just talking to a friend, who said something funny." I said with a little bit of annoyance in my voice.

I brought my attention back to my text messages from Edward and replied.

_Melanie just asked me if I was having text sex._

_She's totally CRAZY!!_

_I'm counting down the minutes!_

_FOCUS on your job._

_I know how happy it makes you when you catch shoplifters._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I reached over and grabbed the latest magazine that was sitting on the end table and started reading, hoping that Melanie wouldn't bother me anymore. Minutes later my phone started beeping again.

_**Melanie is CRAZY!!**_

_**Once again, tell her to mind her own business.**_

_**Enjoy your last minutes on your break.**_

_**I'll try to come see you in a bit.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Edward**_

Just reading that he was going to try to come see me, made my heart start to skip a beat and my smile grow bigger.

He had such a strong hold on my heart and I only hoped that it was the same for him.

Finishing out my break I put my cell phone away, and walked back down to the shoe department.

There was a green cart of shoes that needed to be worked out the floor, so I started working on those, and was almost done when I noticed Edward walk up to me.

"Hey!" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Hi, I've come over to do an audit on the hard tags in your area."

I started to laugh at how professional he was acting, just in case someone was watching or could hear us. "Sounds good, let me know if I can help you in any way."

He glanced around, and leaned forward. "You can help me, but we'll talk about that later."

I giggled and turned to walk away.

"Hey Bella."

Ugh! I knew that voice and I wasn't too excited to turn around to talk to him.

"Yes, Mike?"

"Well the customer we were helping earlier wanted me to give this little note to you. He asked if you were dating anyone. Don't worry I told him no."

I quickly glanced over at Edward who had definitely heard our conversation, and by the firmness of his jaw, I could tell he didn't like the topic of it.

I took the slip of paper from Mike and put it in my pocket. "Thanks, Mike."

"Yep, anytime. You know, if you want, I can tell him we're dating, that way he won't bother you."

"Um... I can take care of it myself."

Mike looked defeated. "Oh... Okay... Cool."

Edward walked up to Mike and I. "Who's this guy?"

"I don't know! He's a customer that I helped find his size in jeans, while covering Mike's break." I said.

"Yeah, he seemed really interested in Bella. He was asking all sorts of questions, like what her name was, what department she normally works in and if she had a boyfriend." Mike said.

I was a little worried, because Mike had told this customer all of those answers, and I began to wonder what other information he had offered up, good thing he didn't have my phone number or he would've given that to him also.

"Hmmm. Well let me know if you need Loss Prevention to get involved."

"I will. It's nothing though."

"Bella, if you change your mind, let me know." Mike said as he turned around and walked back to his department.

Edward looked around to see no one standing around and whispered. "I'll meet you out at my car at 12:30." a little louder he said. "Good job on the audit. I only found one pair that didn't have a hard tag on them."

"Thanks."

I found my eyes completely glued to Edward's body, starting up at his silky bronze colored hair, that always looked perfectly out of control, making my way down his muscular toned back that you could see through the tighter shirt that he was wearing today finally ending up resting my eyes on his amazing rear-end as he walked away towards the camera room.

Looking down at my watch it was noon, only thirty more minutes until I'd be able to sneak away with Edward for a hour.

Angelica came into work a couple of minutes later, and it was nice to be able to have someone I could talk to who would be able to take my mind off of Edward, and that mysterious customer.

"Hey Angelica, boy am I glad to see you here today. It's been a very interesting morning."

She started to laugh. "Yeah Mike told me about the guy that left you his number and a little message."

"Oh I didn't even read it. It's all a little freaky."

"Mike said he offered to say you guys were dating so he'd leave you alone. That guy desperately wants to date you. Even if it's fake."

"I don't know how many times one person can handle rejection in a day."

Angelica started laughing. "Yeah, I don't think you'll ever know, until you give in and go out with him, or you get a boyfriend, even that probably won't stop him."

"Just great, I guess I'll have to introduce him to my perfect boyfriend. Who'll pummel his ass."

We both started laughing.

"Hey does your perfect boyfriend have a perfect available brother?"

"He has some perfect brothers, but they're all with perfect girls and happily married."

"You'll introduce me to this perfect boyfriend of yours sometime?"

"Oh I will, just give me time to let him know he's my perfect boyfriend first."

"Sounds good. So when are you going to lunch?"

"In just a minute. While I'm gone will you work on the new programs shoes? There isn't many, but it'll probably take you till I get back to finish them.

"Sure thing, have a great lunch."

"I will. I'll be back in a hour or so."

I clocked out at the register, and then walked up to my locker and grabbed my purse and cell phone. Riding the elevator down I sent Edward a text.

_YEAH! It's lunch time._

_I'm on my way out now._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I walked out into the parking lot and found Edward already in the drivers side of his car and ready to go. I climbed in, "Let's get out of here, and go enjoy our lunch time."

"Sounds good to me. My house again?"

"Yep." I said, leaning back into the head rest.

We pulled into the driveway, got out of the car and walked into the the house. Once the door was shut he took me into his arms and held me tight. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"I know what you mean, I spend my days wishing to be in your arms, looking into your dazzling green eyes, or having your soft lips on mine. I hate seeing you, and not being able to do those things."

His arms wrapped around me tighter, pulling me closer to his chest. "Oh, Bella, I love you."

Before I could answer his lips crashed down on mine with an urgency that I'd never felt before, pushing me up against a wall, his tongue slid smoothly along my lips, I granted him access and reveled in the taste of him in my mouth.

Pulling back for breath, he kissed his way down my neck continued down to my collar bone, back up my neck to my ear, where his tongue traced the outline of my ear.

Finally able to to think, I whispered. "And, I love you."

He slowly kissed down my jaw, where he devoured my lips again. Once we were both out of breath, we pulled apart and just looked into each others eyes.

He grabbed my hands and started pulling my towards the kitchen. "We better eat lunch, I can't have my girlfriend going hungry."

He made the sandwiches, while I pulled out the chips and drinks and set them on the table.

He brought our sandwiches over and sat down on a chair, pulling me down on his lap. While we ate, we made small talk about how our days were going, and what we still had left to do.

When we finished, I grabbed our plates and brought them into the kitchen to wash them. Once they were cleaned I put them back up in the cupboard and made my way back to where Edward was.

Sitting down on his lap he wrapped his arms around me, I leaned back against his strong chest. "So, tell me about the guy that gave you that note today." He said, with concern laced in his voice.

"Like I told you at work, he was a customer that I helped get his size."

"Did you find him attractive?"

"He was attractive yes." Edwards grip on me tightened, I turned around in his lap putting both legs on either side of him, so that I could look into his eyes. "But as I was looking at him the thought that crossed my mind was 'he's nothing compared to you.'"

I brought my lips down on his kissing him passionately. Hoping to keep his mind off of the customer I brought my lips up to his ear, and whispered. "I love coming here with you for lunch."

"Me too, as much as I hate to say this, it's time to start heading back."

"No... lets just call in and say we're sick."

He chuckled, and sarcastically said. "Yeah, because that won't be obvious, when we both call in."

"Yeah I guess your right." I stood up, grabbed his hands, and started to pull him up with me. "Come on, let's go back."

He started to laugh. "Bella, don't be so excited... You know that I don't want to go back anymore than you do."

"I know." We walked out, got into the car, and started heading back towards work.

We were almost at work, when my cell started ringing, reaching in my purse and grabbing my cell, looking at the caller id as I flipped it open. "Hey mom."

"Hey honey, how's your day going?"

"It's good, I'm just on lunch. What's up?"

"I was just calling to make plans for our date this week."

"Well I'm available either tonight or tomorrow. I'm having a girls all-nighter on Friday."

"Let's do it tonight. I was thinking maybe we could invite Dad and Edward with us tonight."

"I can ask him. I'll call you after work and let you know."

"Okay, have a great day hun, and I'll talk to you later."

"Bye mom."

I hung up the phone. "Wow!"

"Is everything all right?" Edward asked as he reached over and started rubbing my thigh.

"Yeah, my mom was wondering if you'd like to join us for our weekly date. It's tonight, you can say no."

"No?" He asked puzzled. "I'd love to. What time?"

"I don't know. I'm supposed to call her after work, to find out. Are you sure? My parents can be kind of crazy."

Edward pulled into a parking spot, turned off the car and turned to me. "Bella, I'm sure. I can't wait to meet your dad, and get to know your mom more."

"Okay, but I warned you."

We both started laughing as we got out of the car and made our way back into work. He walked towards the camera room, as I walked towards the elevator.

Once I was in the elevator I sent him a text message.

_I'm already missing you!_

_Thanks for the great lunch._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I walked out of the elevator, and walked into the break room, going to put my stuff in my locker when my phone beeped.

_**I had a great lunch with you.**_

_**I can still taste you on my lips. hmmm**_

_**I love you.**_

_**Just remember I'm watching you.;)**_

_**Love, Edward**_

A huge smile took over my face, as I put my phone in my locker, and started making my way downstairs.

The rest of my shift went by uneventful. Angelica and I finished up our tasks for the day, so we started talking about some of her classes at school while we worked on detail recovery.

I stood up and was walking to the next fixture to detail, when I noticed a line at the registers.

"Hey Angelica, I'm going to go help ring for a minute."

"I can go, if you want me to."

"No, it's fine. I'll be right back."

I walked over to the register, "I can help whoever is next."

I helped a few customers and the last one I started ringing up when she asked me. "Do you think this looks good together?" Putting the skirt and shirt combo that she'd picked out together to see them.

"Yeah, they make a good combination. Do you have shoes to go with the outfit? We have some cute new ones we just got in."

"Oh, I'll need some shoes but I'm in a hurry. I'll have to come back."

I told her the total, she pulled out her Vandy's card and paid for it, I had her sign a copy of the receipt and handed her the bag. "Have a great day."

She grabbed her bag and started to walk away when she turned around. "I just want to say, I've never had better customer service, you were so sweet. Thank you for helping me today."

"You're welcome. Thanks for the compliments."

"You bet, when I come in to get the shoes, I'm going to talk to you manager, and tell her how great you are."

"Well, Thank you."

She turned and walked out of the store. I put her signed receipt into the drawer, there wasn't a line anymore so I walked back over to where Angelica was detailing a fixture.

"I just got the nicest customer, before she left she gave me some compliments."

"Oh yeah, those customers make our job easy."

"Yeah they're nothing like the customers I've had lately. Of course with out the yelling customers, we wouldn't have any funny stories to tell our friends, or talk about in the break room.

"Yeah that's true. Working in retail has made me realize what kind of customer I don't want to be." Angelica said chuckling to herself.

"You mean you don't want to be the crazy lady that yells at the worker because you knows what they can do for her?" We both started laughing. "Yeah I'm with you. I make sure to clean up any messes, or fold the shirts back down after looking at them. Just call me the perfect customer."

She looked down at her watch. "Lucky! It's time for you to go home."

I looked down at my watch. "Wow, time flies when you're having fun. Will you get with the closer and make sure they have jobs to do?"

"Yep, no problem. Have a great night."

"Thanks, you too. See ya."

I walked over, clocked out, and made my way to my locker to grab my stuff. As I walked past Edward's office the door was open. Looking inside and noticing he was doing paperwork. I stuck my head in the doorway. "Hey, I'm leaving."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya." I said with a wink, he smiled and nodded.

I walked over to the elevator pulled out my phone and called my mom.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, so we're game for tonight. What time do you want us over?"

"Well I'll be leaving soon, and your father gets off at six tonight, so lets plan meeting at my house at 6:30."

"Sounds good, we'll be there. Bye, mom."

"Bye, honey."

I hung up the phone and was walking out to the parking lot, when I noticed an unfamiliar car parked next to mine. Walking closer the driver climbed out of the car, and I noticed it was the customer from Mike's break.

"Hey, Mike told me you'd get off around now."

_Mental note... KILL Mike when you see him next. _"Oh did he? Well I'll just have to tell Mike thank you." I said, sarcastically. "What else did Mike tell you?"

"Don't be mad at Mike. I just wanted to know more about the pretty girl that helped me today. Did you read my note?"

"Oh no, I didn't sorry."

"Hey that's alright." He took a step towards me holding his hand out. "I'm Jacob."

Not knowing what came over me I reached out and shook his warm hand. "It's nice to meet you Jacob, but I've got a boyfriend."

"It's okay, we can be friends."

I was about to answer when I heard someone behind me ask. "Bella, is this guy bothering you?"

_**Please read and review... Let me know what you think... **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyer owns everything twilight. She just lets them come over and PLAY!!**

_**Thanks to all of you that reviewed last chapter. It was great seeing all of your reactions. And it was fun replying to all of you.**_

_**Thanks to my friends heartbroken1, vjgm and wifeyandgirls, for your help, support and mostly your encouragement.**_

_**And last but not least. A HUGE THANK YOU goes out to vjgm for being the wonderful beta that she is.**_

Chapter 16 -

Recognizing the voice, it definitely wasn't the one that I wanted to hear, but for now it would do. "Hey, Cheryl, he's not bothering me. We were just talking and now I'm leaving, have a great night Cheryl." I turned back to where Jacob was leaning up against his car. "Jacob, it's nice to meet you, but once again I have a boyfriend."

"Like I said before, we can be friends."

Getting in my car and before shutting the door, I said. "I don't know about that, but we'll see."

"I'll take that. Have a great night, Bella."

I shut my car door, and started driving to my apartment where I would change and get ready. Pulling into my driveway my phone starting beeping.

_**I just left work.**_

_**I'm going home to change, **_

_**I'll be over shortly.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Edward**_

I hit reply and texted him back.

_I'm at home now._

_I'm going up to change,_

_and I'll be ready._

_We're meeting my parents at 6:30_

_Love,_

_Bella_

I walked into the apartment and changed into a cute outfit, touched up my make-up, wrote Angela a note telling her that I wouldn't be home until later, sat down on the couch and started reading my book, that for some reason I wasn't having anymore time to read.

A knock on the door came a few minutes later, putting in my bookmark to hold my place and setting the book down on the coffee table, I walked over and opened the door.

I wrapped my arms around him as he gripped me tightly to his chest and brought us into the apartment, setting us down on the couch.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You can still back out."

Edward started laughing. "Yes I want to do this. Why are you so unsure?"

"My Dad is just very protective of his little girl, I've never brought a guy over to meet him before, so I'm just a little afraid of how he's going to react. Oh, and he says what's on his mind."

He pulled me closer to his chest and whispered in my ear. "Don't worry, I can handle myself."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." I said, laughing.

I knew I should tell Edward about Jacob being at my car today, my thoughts were far away, trying to come up with a way to bring it up. I must've been really thinking about it, because Edward pulled me away a bit so that he could see me face.

"Is there something bothering you?"

"No... Not bothering really... I'm just confused about something."

"About what? Bella, you know you can tell me anything."

"Yeah, I know." Taking a deep breath, wondering how he was going to take it all. I let out the breath and started. "Well you know the customer that I helped today?"

He chuckled nervously. "Bella, you help so many customers, how can I know which one."

"You know the one. He wrote me a note and had Mike deliver it to me."

I felt him go completely rigid beside me. "Yeah, I know the one." He said in a harsh tone.

"Well... When I got off of work today, he was out waiting by my car." I nervously glanced over at Edward to see how he was taking the news. What I saw scared me, his face was frozen, lips in a tight straight line, with clenched teeth, and eyes that could only be described as cold slits.

I had to get him to calm down somehow. "He told me, Mike had told him when I'd be getting off."

He seemed to relax, but only a bit, knowing who he could direct his anger towards. "One more reason why I don't like Mike."

I nervously chuckled and continued. "That was kind of my reaction also. So, Jacob introduced himself and we shook hands." Edward went rigid once again, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and leaning my head onto his shoulder, I continued.

"I told him it was nice to meet him, but that I had a boyfriend..." I brought my hands up into his hair, running my soothing fingers through it hoping to calm him down. "He told me we could be friends, and then Cheryl came along asking if he was bothering me."

I pulled my head off of his shoulder and looked over at his face. It was softer than before but still very firm, his eyelids were closed, and he had a slight smirk across his face. "Remind me to thank Cheryl one day."

"Okay, I will." I continued to run my hands through his hair. "I left shortly after that." Edward seemed to relax more once he heard that was the end.

He opened his eyes to unleash his penetrating emerald eyes on me. "Bella, I can't tell you I don't want you to ever talk to him again, because he's a customer." I nodded, not being able to say anything when he was looking at me like he was. "But, please... be careful. You don't even know this guy."

I broke my eyes away from his. "Don't worry. Besides, I'm your girlfriend, so he'd only be wasting his time."

He placed his fingers underneath my jaw, and brought my face up till our eyes were meeting again. "Love, I'm worried about what he's planning."

Trying to ease us both out of our tense postures. "Well, now you just sound like my dad."

"I'm loving your dad already. Serious though, just be careful."

"I will." I leaned in and gently touched my lips to his.

He pulled me in closer, deepening the kiss. When I pulled away for breath he continued kissing along my jaw, up to my ear. "You're right, you are my girlfriend."

I giggled, and climbed off of his lap, pulling him up with me. "Come on, we better start heading over to my parents house. My dad doesn't like people to be late, especially when food is involved."

"Well let's go, I can't be starting off on the wrong foot."

We walked out to his car.

On the drive over, Edward placed his hand on my upper thigh and was gently rubbing smoothing circles, as I told him more about my parents.

Walking up to my parents house I don't know who was more nervous, Edward or I.

I'd never brought a boy home to meet my parents, and to tell you the truth I was very nervous about how my dad would handle "his baby girl" coming home with her boyfriend who she's only known a few weeks.

I was about to reach for the door handle when Edward pulled me back into his arms. I looked up at him questioningly. "What? Did you change your mind now?"

He laughed. "Oh no, I just wanted to wrap my arms around you, before we go in there, since we don't know how your parents will handle me showing any kind of affection towards you."

I pressed my body up against his, leaning my head up, as he slowly brought his lips down to mine. After a few minutes of enjoying each others kisses, he pulled away. "We better get in there, before I pull you back to the car and drive to my house."

"You wouldn't have to pull. I'd go willingly." I said, with a sly smile creeping across my face.

He started to laugh. Dropping his arms around my waist. "Later love, later." He whispered into my ear.

I nodded my head in agreement and opened the door. "Mom... Dad... We're here."

"We're in the kitchen, honey." I heard my mom say, we walked hand in hand into the kitchen to see my parents in their usual places, both sitting at the table reading their sections of todays newspaper.

"Oh, Edward it's so good to see you again." my mom said, "Honey, This is Edward. Bella's boyfriend."

My dad stopped reading the paper, stood up and walked over to where we were. Holding his hand out. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Swan." Edward said, as he shook my dad's hand.

"Please call me Charlie. Mr. Swan was my father."

Edward chuckled. "Sounds good, Charlie."

My mom looked at me, with a smile she pulled me into a hug. "Do you guys have any preference where we go tonight?"

I looked over at Edward who was talking to my father, "Edward, do we have any preference?"

"No, I'm good with wherever you ladies decide." He said, with a wink.

"I guess were good with whatever. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Some of the girls at work were telling me about this new place by the mall. It's called GoodWood. Have you heard of it?"

"Yeah it always smells good when we get out of work. Let's go there."

Once we decided where we were going, we all walked out to my parents car. Edward opened the back car door for me, and then walked around climbing in the other side. No sooner did he get in, buckle his seat belt and grab my hand, my dad started the questioning.

"Edward, what do you do?"

"Right now, I work for Vandy's as their Loss Prevention, but I just gave my two week notice on Monday."

I watched as my dad took his eyes off the road and glanced into his rear view mirror to see Edward. "Why did you do that?"

"Long story, but in order for me to date Bella I can't work there. Plus my dad owns a family practice, and wants me to take over for him when he retires."

"You gave your two week notice, because you wanted to date my daughter?" My dad questioned.

"Yeah, you could say that. It's a win - win situation. I win, because I get to date your wonderful daughter, and my dad wins someone to take over his practice."

"Renee, has talked very highly of your family."

"Thank you, they enjoyed meeting her also, and they love your daughter."

"I'd like to meet your family also, maybe we can have them all over one of these Sunday's for dinner."

"I'm sure they would love that. We'll have to plan something."

We pulled up to the restaurant, and as we were walking up to the door, Edward had his arm holding me securely to his side. "Your dad's really cool." He whispered into my ear.

"Yeah, he likes you."

Walking into the restaurant I overheard my dad telling my mom. "He's a really good kid. She's so happy with him."

Once we ordered our food the questioning resumed.

"Edward, what's your favorite sport?"

I started to chuckle, leave it to my dad to start his questioning off with sports.

Edward looked over at me with a huge grin on his face. "It depends on if I'm playing or watching. I love to play and watch baseball and basketball, while I prefer watching football."

They continued to talk about favorite teams and players, then worked their way into predictions for outcome of the seasons.

My dad seemed to be impressed by his answers. "We'll have to have you over for some games and playoffs then."

"Sounds good, Let me know."

When our food was delivered, I was grateful when my mom said. "Dear, let him eat. You can ask him more questions after dinner."

"Okay." My dad grumbled. I could tell he was really excited to get to know Edward more.

And question him he did, as soon as they were both done with their meals, the questioning started back up. My dad went from, what he did for fun all the way down to what kind of grades he got in school.

When the bill came it was interesting, because my dad always pays no matter what, but I could tell that Edward wanted to pay also.

"I'll get the bill." My dad said. "I heard you treated my girls the last mother, daughter dinner. It's the least I can do."

After a few more minutes of arguing, my dad finally won. He payed the bill and we headed out to the car.

Once we got back to my parents it was 9:00, "Mom, Dad, Thank you so much. We had a great time."

My mom wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "Dear, that was so much fun. I haven't seen your father that talkative for a while. We'll have to do it again."

"Yeah, it seems like Edward really enjoyed himself also." We pulled out of the hug and looked over as Edward went to shake my father's hand.

I heard him saying. "Thank you so much for dinner Charlie."

"Anytime, we'll do this again."

My mom and I walked over to our guys. I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist and placed my head against his chest. He placed a loving kiss on the top of my head, while snaking his arms around my back, pulling me closer to him.

My dad grabbed my mom's hand "Renee and I will plan a get together with your family."

"Let us know. I'm sure they'll be excited."

I turned to my parents again. "Thanks guys. I work pretty early, so we're going to go."

"You're welcome." My parents said at the same time. "Have a great night you two." My dad said as we started walking towards Edward's car.

"We will, thanks again, bye." Edward said, as he opened the car door for me.

I slid in and waved to my parents before leaning my head into the headrest.

"That went better than I thought it would." I said, once he was in the car and we were driving back to my apartment.

"Yeah, you could tell that your dad was very protective by all of the questions he was asking."

"Yep, and you had all the right answers."

We pulled up to my apartment. "It's still kind of early. Do you want to come up?"

"Sure, I don't have to work till later tomorrow."

We got out of the car and walked up to my apartment.

Walking in and flipping on the lights as we went, I went over to the kitchen counter where Angela and I left each other notes to see if there was a new one for me. Sure enough, she was out with Ben.

"We can watch a movie out here, or we can go to my room, and watch a movie on the comfort of my bed. Your choice."

"Well since I've never been given the grand tour, let's see this apartment of yours."

My apartment isn't very big so I gave him a quick tour that ended in my bedroom. We decided to stay in there and watch the movie.

"I'm going to change real quick. Go ahead and pick the movie."

I went to my dresser, grabbed a tank top and boxer shorts that I wore for pj's and went to the bathroom to change.

When I went back into my room, Edward had pulled off the polo shirt he had been wearing, leaving a tight white under shirt, that fit snugly to his chest. He was laying comfortably on my bed. Upon seeing me he smiled, and opened his arms for me to join him.

"I decided no movie tonight" He said, as I strolled over to him. "I just want to hold you, and talk."

"Talk huh?" I said as I crawled on the bed and into his arms laying on the bed snuggled up closely to his side.

"Yeah, talk." He said, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I started to laugh. "Is that what they're calling it these days?"

He turned towards me and crushed his lips down on mine urgently, caressing my lips with his tongue. Before I was able to react he pulled away, laid back against the bed and started talking again. "Thank you for the wonderful night."

I was still completely dazzled by the kiss. "Um hum." Was all I was able to get out.

He started laughing, "Bella, are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, you just left me dazzled with that kiss. I didn't know you were such a tease." I said, raising my eyebrows questioningly at him.

"I'm not usually, but you made that too easy."

"Too easy huh?" I turned over so that my back was against him.

He turned over to his side, wrapping his other arm securely around my waist and pulling me closer. "Where do you think your going?" He asked while kissing the back of my head sweetly, working his way down to the back of my neck where he placed more kisses up and down.

"I just don't want to be too easy." I said, faking to be mad at him, taking all of my focus to get out those few words.

He twisted me around so that I was now facing him. "Bella you're not easy. I said, you made it too easy."

"Uh huh, whatever..." Was all I was able to get out before his soft lips were working their magic against mine. I completely forgot to pretend to be mad, and let myself get lost in his kisses.

He worked one hand up into my hair, pulling my head closer, bringing our kiss deeper.

I opened my mouth wanting to taste him, his tongue slowly penetrated my mouth, a small moan escaped from my lips, as if to be cheering him on.

He slowly ran his fingers up my side running along my ribcage going up higher and slowly grazing the underside of my breast.

My breath hitched, his lips left mine, slowly working their way down my neck, continuing down to my collar bone, then kissing his way up my jaw, when his teeth grazed my earlobe a shock went through me and I moaned again.

"You like when I do that to your ear?"

"hmmmhum." Was all that would come out of my mouth. He chuckled and brought his lips back down to mine, before pulling away.

"It's starting to get late, I better go, so you can go to bed."

"Edward." I wanted to ask him to stay the night, but didn't know what he would say I decided against it.

Waiting a few minutes and when I didn't say anything else, he asked."Yes, Bella?"

I gazed up into his eyes "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"I was hoping you'd ask. I'd love to." He held me tightly to his side, as I traced soothing lines up and down his chest.

I fell asleep shortly after he started humming the familiar song.

Waking up the next morning in his arms was like heaven. I didn't want this to end, especially not for work.

I quietly crawled out of bed, being careful not to wake him.

I grabbed the clothes that I'd need for work and made my way to the bathroom to take a shower.

After finishing all of my daily routines I wrapped my hair up in a towel, dried off and got dressed. Brushing my teeth and pulling my hair up into a ponytail. I hung up my towels on the rack and walked out to my room.

Edward was still sleeping peacefully on my bed. I still had a little bit of time before needing to leave for work, so I crawled up into bed, and worked my way back into his arms.

Looking up at Edward, his face turned into a smirk. "You smell so good."

Feeling the heat rush up into my cheeks. "Thank you. I have to go to work, but I needed to be in your arms before leaving."

"You don't hear me complaining. I could hold you all day, and night." he said with his sexy crooked grin.

"I'd let you." Wrapping my arms around his waist, he pulled me closer. "I'll see you at work."

He nodded as I brought my lips up to his. "Thanks for staying with me."

"Anytime, love. I sleep better with you in my arms."

"Well perfect, because I sleep better when I'm in your arms."

"Have a great morning."

"I will. Lock up when you leave."

"Will do." He pulled me closer to him bringing our lips together for a quick chaste kiss.

I crawled out of the bed and straightened my clothes. "Bye, thanks again."

"You're welcome, bye."

I placed another kiss on his lips, grabbed my purse and made my way out to my car. _What a way to start off your day._

_**Now is the time to review... **_

_**Also if your looking for some good stories to read. Check out vjgm and heartbroken1's stories they are both EXCELLENT!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything... The Great Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, she just lets them hang out with me sometimes.**

_**Thank you to all of my reviewers. I love reading and replying to all of the reviews. Thank you to my friends Heartbroken1 and wifeyandgirls for your support. A huge thanks to my beta vjgm.**_

_**I know it's been a while. I'm very sorry, things have been crazy. **_

_**But on with the story.**_

Chapter 17 -

Friday came quickly and I found myself in my room, packing for our girls only overnighter.

After calling Alice earlier this week to invite her and Rose, she insisted that we have it at her house since she had plenty of room. She said she would just plan for Jasper, Emmett and Edward to have a guys night at Edward's house.

Edward laid on my bed watching me. "Are you sure that no guys are allowed tonight?"

I threw the last thing I'd need into my bag and crawled onto my bed with him. "It wouldn't be called a girls only overnighter if we had guys with us."

He pulled me down into his arms so I was snug against his chest, our faces only about an inch apart. "That doesn't sound like too much fun," he said, as he brought his lips up to meet mine, kissing me gently.

"Are you sure we're not allowed to come over?" he mumbled against my lips.

I started to laugh and pulled away a bit. "Yes, I'm sure."

Once again he crushed his lips to mine. His hand slowly making its way up my side, gently grazing the underside of my breast. "Are you still sure?"

I sat up straight in the bed. "Edward, don't be trying to tempt me out of this. Besides you'll have lots of fun with Jasper and Emmett."

He pulled me back down into his arms. "Okay, I'll be good. So what are you ladies going to do at your girls overnighter?"

"Girl stuff."

He chuckled, "Oh yeah?"

"Yep. Probably compare our hot boyfriends/husbands, watch chick flicks, and eat junk food. What do you guys have planned?"

"I don't know... Jasper said that Alice was giving him some ideas of what we could do. I invited Ben and Owen over since Angela and Jillian will be with you guys. Knowing Emmett and Jasper we'll just play Xbox all night."

"Hmmm, sounds like so much fun."

"We'll see."

I pulled myself out of Edward's arms and stood up, walking back over to my bag. "Well, I better get my stuff out to the car, and get over to Alice's. She gave me strict instructions to be there at 7:00."

He followed closely behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and whispering into my ear. "You're sure I can't tempt you into staying here?"

"Yes, besides don't you need to be at your house for when everyone shows up?"

"Yeah, but they'll all understand if I say I couldn't let you go," he said as he began leaving a trail of kisses down my neck.

Knowing that I had to be strong to overcome this situation. I took a deep breath. "We both know that Alice won't be that understanding."

Laughter filled the air, as Edward pulled away and bent down to grab my bag and pillow. "Okay, I got this, do you need anything else?"

"Nope, that's it. Thanks for your help."

"Anything for you."

We walked out to the car, and Edward loaded my stuff. "All right, it looks like you're set for the night, if you need anything call me I can be there in minutes."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." I wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on my tippy toes and leaning up so my lips could reach his. He pulled me tightly into a hug, with our lips moving in complete sync.

Pulling away for breath, I tightened my arms around him. "I'm going to miss you tonight." I whispered into his chest.

"I'll miss you too, don't worry we'll make up for it tomorrow. Do you work?"

I shook my head "I can be yours all day!"

"Hmmm... I like that idea. I'll plan some stuff and let you know later what time to be ready."

"Sounds good, I better get going. I don't want to face the wrath of Alice when I get there."

He pulled me tightly to his chest, bringing his head down to mine. "Bella, have fun tonight."

"Thanks you too." I said before closing the gap between us and kissing him gently on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." He sweetly joined his lips back to mine, pulling back he said. "Now you better get going."

Hesitantly, I loosened my grip around his neck and started climbing into my car. He shut my door and slid into his car.

Walking into Alice's house I could see that she had thought of everything. She had big pillows spread out all over the family room floor. On the coffee table were big bowls of chips, M&M's, licorice, and popcorn.

"I went to the store to get goodies, but couldn't decide, so I bought everything that sounded good to me at the time." We both started laughing

"You can put your stuff up in my room."

"Sounds good, I'll be right back."

Alice even had her room ready for the party. She had four portable mattresses with bedding set up. I chose which one I wanted and placed my pillow on it, setting my bag down next to it. I walked back downstairs to see Angela and Jillian both arriving.

"Hey girls." I said walking up to them.

"Hey," they both said in sad voices.

"Oh girls, we'll see the boys soon enough. Besides, we can't have the boys here with what we're going to be talking about." Alice said, walking in between them and putting her arms around their shoulders.

"Yeah, we know."

"Okay, Rose will be here in a bit, she got... a little tied up... But she's on her way now."

I looked over at Alice, raising my eyebrows. "Tied up huh?"

"Don't worry, we'll make her spill tonight."

Giggles filled the room as Rosalie strode through the door with a silly grin on her face. "Hey girls, sorry I'm late... I'm sure I'll have to explain myself later," she said, looking over at Alice who was nodding her head. Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Later. Right now, let's figure out what's for dinner. I'm starving."

We all sat down and were talking about where we should order food.

We'd finally decided on ordering pizza from Pizza Factory when the doorbell rang. Alice stood up, and went to answer the door.

"Hey guys, come here, you've got to see this." she said, as the front door shut.

We all looked at each other and followed the sound of her voice.

Walking in the kitchen we found Alice setting a pizza and 2 large salads down on her counter.

"Alice, where did all of this come from?" Rose asked.

"Well, I opened the door and the Pizza Factory delivery guy was standing there. I told him that we didn't order any food yet, he said that it's already been paid for, and we had to take it."

I walked over to check out what had been delivered to us. Sitting in between the two salads was a note. I pulled it out "Girls, there's a note."

"I didn't even see that. Read it..." Alice cheered

_**Hey Girls,**_

_**Just a little surprise!**_

_**Rose, one of the salads is for you.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Your Guys.**_

"Emmett got me a salad. Oh, aren't they cute?" Rose said as she walked up and started to open her salad.

Alice pulled plates down and we all dished us up some salad and pizza. After setting my plate down on the coffee table I pulled out my phone to send a text to Edward.

_Thank you!_

_Tell the guys it was greatly appreciated._

_Rose is LOVING her salad, brownie points for Emmett._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I set my phone down on the table and started eating. After a few minutes my phone started beeping. I flipped it open.

_**We're glad you liked it.**_

_**Do I get brownie points since it was my idea?**_

_**I'm missing you like crazy.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Edward**_

I sighed and quickly hit reply.

"Bella, what do you think your doing? No guys! That includes phone calls and text messages."

I looked up at Alice. "Yeah, I was just thanking the guys for dinner."

"Oh okay, but be quick."

"I will be, just let me send a quick message back."

_Yes!_

_Brownie points are awarded to you._

_I guess NO GUYS allowed_

_even phone calls and texts._

_Have fun!_

_I love you!_

_Bella_

I sent it, flipped my phone shut and put it in my pocket.

Alice walked over to her movies and started naming the chick flicks that we could watch. We all decided on P.S. I love you as she was putting it in my phone started beeping.

_**We're having a Halo tourney tonight.**_

_**Have fun with the girls!**_

_**I'll text you before I go to bed.**_

_**I love you,**_

_**Edward**_

I flipped the phone shut and put it back in my pocket.

After watching the movie we all helped clean up the extra goodies, and walked up to Alice's bedroom.

"Okay girls, let's get changed into our pajamas and then we'll talk for as long as we can." Alice said walking up to her dresser and pulling out a pair of pajamas.

I changed into my pajamas, and laid down on my mattress waiting for the others to finish, quickly pulling out my phone to send a text.

_Hey, just sneaking you a quick text!_

_Girl talk is about to start._

_What time do I need to be ready?_

_Love_

_Bella_

I put my phone on quiet mode so that when he sent me a text back no one would be able to hear it. I was laying back on my mattress, when everyone walked in and sat on their beds.

Of course Alice and Rose wanted me to start, they both wanted to know if the pointers that they'd given Edward were paying off.

I went the safe route, telling them how much I loved him, and how weird it is that I feel like I've known him forever, not really wanting to go into anything too personal since he's their brother.

After I was done everyone else talked about their relationships, I found out many different and interesting things.

Rose spilling to us why she was late, she had all of us laughing when she finally admitted she was literally tied up.

Alice had us all sighing with happiness when she told us some of the romantic things that Jasper had done.

Angela got all shy and reserved when we got to her, she told us how Ben had asked her to move in with him. She was thinking about it and hadn't given him an answer yet. All of us were excited for her, but I couldn't help the thought that crossed through my mind. W_hat will I do if my roommate moves out? _

That thought was quickly pushed out of my head. When Jillian dropped a bomb, even though they aren't officially engaged yet, she's starting to plan a wedding.

Everyone was talking wedding plans for what seemed like hours, when I started to crave licorice.

"Hey girls, I'm going to go downstairs and grab the licorice. Do you want anything else?"

"Yeah, will you grab the M&M's too?" Alice quickly added in between talk of a wedding dress she saw last week that would be perfect for Jillian.

"Yep, I'll be right back."

"Thanks."

I was in the kitchen grabbing the goodies when the front door opened, then closed with a hushed snap. Snickers and whispers were the next sounds I heard.

"Shhhh, I think they're up in my room," a voice I recognized as Jasper's said.

"Sweet. Let's sneak up there and scare them." Emmett said a little louder.

"Dude, come on... They'll hear us before we even have a chance to get up there." Edward whispered.

I snickered and put my plan into action.

Grabbing the snacks quietly, I peeked out the side of the kitchen door and noticed that the boys were slowly making their way up the stairs with their backs to me.

Silently, I slowly walked up behind them. They were whispering to each other and then I heard Emmett whisper. "This is going to be so great! I can't wait to see them freak out."

I held in my laughs that were ready to come, just thinking about how their plan was about to backfire.

They were at Alice's bedroom door, about to turn the handle and scream.

"Hey guys, what brings you here?" I said a little louder than necessary.

All 5 of them jumped off the ground and Emmett screamed. "Bella, what the heck are you doing?"

"I could ask you guys the same thing." I said, while laughing at their reactions.

I heard frantic footsteps coming up behind the door, Alice threw the door open in a panic. "What's going on out here. Bella are you okay?" Her eyes squinted when she saw 5 guys standing at her bedroom door.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was getting our treats in the kitchen when the boys very carefully came in and started planning to scare us." I said, weaving in between them making my way into the room with the girls.

"Jasper, is that true?" Alice asked, with her hand on her waist.

"Well in a way, yes. We were just going to come and see our girls because we've missed you, but when we got here, Emmett decided he wanted to scare you."

"Emmett, is that true?" Rosalie hissed, moving forward till she was face to face with him.

"Rosie, baby, I missed you," Emmett said while trying to wrap his arms around Rosalie's waist.

"Don't Rosie, baby me...Emmett, follow me," she said, as she took a hold of his arm and dragged him down the stairs with her.

"Oooh busted," Jasper said, under his breath as Edward, Ben and Owen snickered.

"Jasper Hale, don't go there." Alice snapped, while walking towards him.

"Sorry, honey."

"Now what are we going to do tonight?" Alice asked while wrapping her arms around Jasper's waist.

Edward smiled up at me and winked. "I've got an idea."

"Oh yeah, and what is this idea of yours?" I asked, while walking up to him.

He pulled me into a tight embrace, kissed the top of my head. "Well, since all of us are here, we can now combine our sleepovers."

I sure wasn't about to complain. There was nothing I wanted more than to sleep in Edward's arms. And looking around, it didn't look like anyone else was opposed to the idea either.

Waking up in the morning, I stretched and noticed a pair of penetrating green eyes staring back at me.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"I always sleep great when you're in my arms."

"Hmmmm me too. So what's the plans for today?"

"Well first let's go get ready, I want to take you out for breakfast."

We both slid out of bed, being careful not to wake the other couples.

After getting ourselves ready, we went out for breakfast at a local café. We ordered our food and began talking.

"So how was your girl stuff?"

"It was good, I learned way too much about Rose and Emmett's relationship."

He started laughing.

"Alice told us how romantic her husband is... He really is head over heels for that woman."

"Yes, he is. So how did Angela and Jillian do with my sisters' news?"

"Well they both had news of their own. Did you know that Ben asked Angela to move in with him?" He started shaking his head so I continued, "And Owen and Jillian are talking marriage, nothing official yet, but she's planning a wedding!"

"Wow..." was all that came out of his mouth. He looked like he was deep in thought about something. "Congrats to Owen and Jillian, she seems like a great girl."

"Yeah, she is."

The waitress brought us our breakfast and refilled our drinks. "Is there anything else I can get you guys?"

"Nope, we're good. Thank you." Edward said and went straight back to our conversation. "Now back to Angela and Ben." He paused once again looking like he's contemplating what he's going to say next. "Ben mentioned something to me about it last night, I didn't realize that he'd already asked her."

"Yeah, well he did. She hasn't answered him yet. I'm really happy for her, but what am I going to do? I can't afford the apartment on my own. I guess I'll just have to put an ad in the paper."

Edward grabbed my hands over the table. "Bella..." He looked really nervous about something, and I didn't know what it was. "You aren't going to put an ad in the paper. I won't have my girlfriend living with a total stranger. Knowing my luck, that customer from Vandy's will answer it."

I started laughing. "Yeah, Mike would probably tell him about it."

"Bella, let's not talk about that situation." He cringed. "We have a few options, I can help you pay for the rent, you can move back in with your parents." There was a long pause. "Or you can move in with me."

He looked deep into my eyes.

"Edward, I can't move in with you. First of all, I couldn't impose on you like that, second of all, my dad would kill me."

He quickly cut me off, "Bella, I wouldn't be offering it if I didn't want you to. As for your dad, I'll talk to him. I have lots of extra rooms for you to sleep in, we wouldn't have to share a room, unless... you wanted to," he added with a wink.

The thought of sharing a room with Edward and being able to sleep in his arms every night made my heart soar. "We can talk to my dad, but I know he's going to freak out."

"We'll see. Let's finish up breakfast, then go over to your parents house. I have something I need to ask your dad."

"Angela hasn't even decided yet what she's doing!"

"Well, we might as well get a head start on Charlie."

"Okay," I mumbled nervously, not really believing that he was really going to talk to my dad about me moving in with him.

We finished our breakfast and got in the car starting the drive to my parents house. I was really nervous. I knew that my dad really liked Edward, which was on my side, but he still was very protective of me and still very old fashioned in many ways.

I didn't know how he would react to the question. I know that I'm old enough to make my own decisions but being so close to my parents I care what they think.

My worrying was interrupted by Edward's cell phone ringing. "Hello Alice."

"Yeah, I'm going there now."

"Sure, just not all day."

"Okay, Bye."

"What did Alice want?"

"She's coming to meet us at your parents. I guess the girls are all going shopping and they want you to come with them."

"Oh, okay. Did she say how long I'd be gone?"

"She told me not too long."

We pulled up to my parents and saw Alice and the girls sitting in Rose's car.

"Are you sure you don't want me to be with you when you talk to my dad?"

"I'll be fine. Go have a great time shopping with the girls, and I'll see you when you get back."

He got out of the car and came around to open my door.

I looked up at his smiling face. At least one of us was calm. "Okay, good luck."

"Thanks, I love you," he said as he brought his lips gently down to mine.

"I love you, too. Bye." I kissed him one more time before he opened the back door of Rose's car and I slid in beside Angela.

_**Let me know what you think... review, review, review.**_


End file.
